В ШТОРМЕ
by Alito d'Ombra
Summary: Это перевод первой части трилогии "Сын Солнц". Автор: Pax Blank; на этом ресурсе он представлен, как blank101 . Оригинальное название "Into the Storm", p.1 of "Son of Suns" . Разрешение на перевод получено. Дарт Вейдер все же захватывает "Сокол", улетающий от Беспина - вместе со всеми его пассажирами... Люк, Палпатин, Вейдер, Лея, Хан, Мара и др. Экшн, драма, ангст. Бета: Jediula
1. Chapter 1

**В ШТОРМЕ**

**«Новые начала куплены за счет конца»**

фрагмент из Пророчества о Сыне Солнц (перевод Мастера Джедая Эгорина Доваса; 3 / 14, 159 - минус),

выгравированный на Троне Солнечных лучей (место пророчества приблизительно 23, 711 – минус)

.

**Глава 1**

_Будущее._

_Судьбы._

_Каждый сделал свой выбор. Каждый встал на свой путь._

_Действительно ли будущее - неизменное событие, предопределенное и неизбежное?_

_Или оно может быть изменено одним единственным действием – одним мгновением, переламывающим его ход, разрушающим все, что идет после, разбивая вдребезги, словно стекло о камень._

_Может ли судьба быть изменена?_

_._

_._

_._

Ветер неистово хлестал и толкал его, завывая словно привидение банши, предвещающее смерть, пока он пятился над пропастью по узкой балке из гладкого пластила - борясь за удержание равновесия против опасности бесконечного падения.

Он устал, был изранен и избит, и испытывал адскую боль.

И он понятия не имел, куда он будет двигаться дальше... потому что дальше двигаться было просто некуда.

- Люк, ты еще не понимаешь своей значимости. Ты только начал познавать свою мощь. Присоединись ко мне, и я завершу твое обучение... объединив наши силы, мы сможем закончить этот разрушительный конфликт и принести порядок в галактику.

Избитый, раненый, но не побежденный.

- Я _никогда_ не присоединюсь к тебе!

Он повернулся, стараясь изо всех сил схватиться за поддерживающую трубу, прижав к себе искалеченную руку, часто и коротко дыша от боли.

- Если бы ты узнал _могущество_ Темной Стороны…

Люк не смотрел, не слушал - что такого мог сказать Дарт Вейдер, что он захотел бы услышать?

- Оби-Ван никогда не говорил тебе, что случилось с твоим отцом…

Это заставило его поднять сверкающие от негодования глаза:

- Он сказал мне достаточно!

Держась за трубу, он скользнул на тонкие механические лопасти, висящие над бездной - и замер, ощутив, как подскочило к горлу сердце, когда лопасти сомнительно закачались, приспосабливаясь к весу, к которому они никогда не предназначались. Вокруг по-прежнему завывали ветры, пытаясь заполучить его.

Поднимая голову, Люк бросил в Вейдера обвинение, ненавидя его в тот момент каждым фибром своего существа:

- Он сказал мне, что _ты_ убил его!

Это было его правдой, его мантрой. Это знание давало ему силу для борьбы и дух для сопротивления; оно было самой _сущностью_причины того, что он делал. Самое значащее событие в его жизни - основа, вокруг которой были построены все остальные убеждения.

Он был одинок в этой галактике - и он был одинок всю свою жизнь. Из-за этого… человека. Можно ли его было даже называть так? Он был воплощением всего, что Люк ненавидел – воплощением того, против чего боролся. Самой Тьмой и персонификацией смерти.

И с пронизывающей его сейчас окончательностью Люк абсолютно верил в то, что _никогда_ не сдастся этому…

- Нет… _Я_- твой отец!

Слова походили на мощнейший физический удар, сокрушая и потрясая так, что в легких не осталось воздуха. Все остальное - _все_ – просто отпало…

Вся сила, все убеждения… вся ложь.

Он мотал в отрицании головой, в то время как уже знал - _знал_ - что это была правда.

Но, тем не менее, слова упали с его губ, отчаянные, задыхающиеся:

- Нет… ты лжешь. Это _невозможно_…

- Прислушайся к своим чувствам - ты _знаешь_, что это так!

Все… все было потеряно для него; тяжесть сдавила ребра так, что он едва мог дышать, ноги подогнулись, и он уперся коленями в лопасть. Если бы ее там не было, он просто упал бы, свалился, из-за мучения, что он испытывал.

Горе вырвалось из него в крике – нескончаемом, безудержном:

- Не-е-ет… Нет!

Он потерял своего отца. Потерял его снова, самым безжалостно-возможным способом - человек, которому он поклонялся, был разорван в клочки… человеком, которым он действительно был.

Что оставалось? Что оставалось от его верований? Что оставалось от него самого?

- Люк, ты можешь уничтожить Императора. Он предвидел это. Это - твоя _судьба_.

Люк повернул лицо к Вейдеру, хотя в действительности не слышал, что тот говорил. Все, что он слышал, было штормом, бушующим вокруг, и кровью, мчащейся внутри. Он смотрел, как Вейдер сжал свой кулак, высказывая бесформенные слова, как протянул руку над пропастью, предлагая Люку _добровольно_ взять ее.

- Присоединись ко мне, и вместе мы сможем управлять галактикой, как отец и сын.

Люк колебался, потерянный… и, когда он взглянул вниз, то увидел избавление. Свободу. Затишье от шторма, который свирепствовал сейчас в нем, сжигая и разъедая душу. Горькой правдой - слишком большой, чтобы ее вынести.

Пустота манила его, обещая спокойствие... и с этим пришло странное ликование, взрыв адреналина, дающего безупречную ясность. Время замедлилось, сердце забилось быстрее; ум и душа пришли к соглашению.

Он смотрел на существо, которое так легко разорвало его внутри, понимая, что улыбался ему.

Он украдет победу из этих рук, в тот самый момент, когда они протянулись схватить ее.

- Идем со мной. Это - единственный путь.

Спокойствие, эйфория, тихая безмятежность заполнили его душу легким принятием. В тот момент смерть была легка – жизнь была намного труднее, чтобы продолжать ее.

Он разжал пальцы…

Падая в бесконечность.

В момент, когда мальчик упал, Вейдер ощутил и спокойствие его духа, и сложное завихрение выбора и капитуляции, и душу Джедая в мире с его судьбой.

Он стоял абсолютно тихий, потерянный в этом мгновении, и почтительный, и уязвленный.

В следующий миг реальность обрела краски, и в алой вспышке ужаса единственный факт взорвался в его голове: _мой сын_!

Он протянулся Силой, надеясь замедлить падение мальчика, спасти возможность, которую он нашел и потерял, но расстояние было слишком большим, а страх и сомнение омрачали восприятие… и затем его сын исчез.

В течение долгих секунд Вейдер неподвижно стоял у ограждения, тревожно протягиваясь... в поиске...

_Вот! Живой!_

Далеко внизу… слишком далеко, чтобы достать до него. И тогда вновь он потерял связь с ним, ощутив лишь судорожный шок от продолжившегося движения.

Но мальчик жив.

Судьба еще не закончила с его сыном… так же, как и он сам... Вейдер чувствовал и знал это.

Разворачиваясь, он решительно направился к шаттлу, имея перед собой новую цель.

.

.

.

- Они будут в диапазоне нашего тракционного луча через несколько минут, милорд.

Адмирал Пиетт топтался рядом, стремясь отложить исполнение своего приговора после последней неудачи с этим ветхим повстанческим фрахтовиком.

Вейдер не потрудился ответить, пристально всматриваясь в сумрачную атмосферу Беспина и напрягая чувства в поиске мальчика. Этот проклятый корабль снова был здесь, явно собираясь извести Вейдера. Это было немыслимо - особенно после того, как он разделался с тем самоуверенным пилотом.

Но он слышал своего сына, взывающего в Силе; и как только «Экзекутор» повернул, в области передней части корабля показался мчащийся через тонкую атмосферу газового гиганта к нижней стороне города фрахтовик. Двигаясь через открытое пространство едва вне силы тяжести Беспина, суперзвездный разрушитель был слишком медленным и тяжелым, чтобы успеть развернуться раньше, чем крошечный и маневренный фрахтовик достигнет города и вырвется в открытый космос.

Но Вейдера это не беспокоило – он подготовился к любой неожиданности. Слишком многое было поставлено на карту, чтобы рисковать.

- Ваши люди дезактивировали гипердвигатель на «Тысячелетнем Соколе»?

«_Если они не…__»_

- Да, милорд, - резко подтвердил Пиетт.

Он улыбнулся - Вейдер _улыбнулся_ под своей маской.

- Хорошо. Подготовьте абордажную команду… и установите оружие на ошеломление.

- Да, милорд.

Пиетт развернулся к молодому офицеру, стоящему поблизости, чья нервозность отчетливо ощущалась в Силе.

- Лейтенант…

- Да, сэр, - энергично ответил молодой человек, и Вейдер почувствовал его страх и рвение поскорее убраться отсюда.

Слабак. Все слабаки. Кто из _них_ обладал силой духа – достаточной, чтобы быть умереть за свои убеждения?

Целый корабль их ничего нестоящих шкур не мог сравниться с душой одного джедая. Его сына…

.

.

.

Люк лежал один в полном опустошении; боль терзала руку, от последствий падения нестерпимо жгло позвоночник.

Ни одна последовательная мысль не могла сформироваться в его хаотичном, потрясенном сознании; некогда спокойная и надежная обстановка трюма «Сокола» казалась неясной и отдаленной. Он слепо смотрел перед собой, в абсолютной тишине – не в силах обработать масштаб того, что узнал…

_«Люк»_

Слово появилось из ниоткуда, в глубине его разума - обладая странной в тот момент убедительностью.

- Отец?

Неужели он сказал это слово? Произнес его вслух?

«_Сын … пойдем со мной»_

Вжимаясь спиной в койку, Люк замотал головой. Разбитый и потерянный.

- Бен… почему ты не сказал мне?

Два сильнейших толчка сотрясли Сокол, и Люк заставил себя подняться вопреки изнурению и боли, неспособный выносить голос в этой изолированной тишине своего одиночества - не желая думать о последствиях произошедшего.

Он тихо прошел мимо сердитого Чуи, скрытого наполовину нижней палубой и рычащего в бормочущий комм. Практически в бездумном состоянии, ощущая реальность, как отдаленный шепот, он шел к кабине, странно успокоенный тем бедламом, что творился вокруг - никак его не затрагивая; простое действие – пройти пешком, оставшись при этом в вертикальном положении, требовало от него настолько полной концентрации, что все остальные размышления попросту блокировались.

К нему повернулась Лея. _А где Хан?_ Незнакомец, помогший ему забраться в «Сокол», коснулся его руки, с беспокойством глядя на защищающее ее теперь стерильное устройство.

Люк кивнул ему, гадая, должен ли он знать его – прямо сейчас он не имел никакого понятия по этому поводу. Затем Люк поднял глаза вверх.

Суперзвездный разрушитель закрывал половину небес; и крошечный «Сокол», как блоха на банте, изо всех сил пытался опередить своего внушительного противника.

Люк вздохнул, исчерпанный для любого чувства волнения - ощущая только пустую покорность. Как они могли сражаться с этой силой? Как он мог когда-либо верить, что они могли победить?

- Это Вейдер, - услышал он свой низкий и хриплый голос, понимая, что на него смотрит Лея.

_«Люк, это - твоя судьба…»_

У Люка перехватило дыхание. Не в силах остановить слова, пылающие в его голове, он отшатнулся. В них по-прежнему циркулировала Тьма, но теперь она ощущалась по-другому… странно знакомой, отталкивающей и заверяющей одновременно. Зовущей и тянущей его к себе…

Он медленно помотал головой, борясь с напряжением, изнуренный, опустошенный, подавленный.

Почему ему лгали? Зачем? Почему обучали его, не предупредив о правде - подведя его к тому, что он оказался перед врагом с такой огромной, отчаянной и обессиливающей уязвимостью?

Преданный теми, кому он доверял больше всего.

- Бен, почему ты не сказал мне?

«Сокол» встряхнуло - СИД-истребители изводили его огнем.

Чуи завыл в расстройстве на непокорный, неподдающийся механизм.

Трипио балансировал у переборки с разъединенной ногой в руке, тогда как Aрту тревожно сигналил, пока катился через палубу к центральному системному блоку, игнорируя чередующиеся брань и мольбы его коллеги.

Aрту – тот, кто тремя годами ранее находился в заднем коридоре на борту «Тантива», когда Лее необходимо было спрятать планы «Звезды Смерти». Aрту – тот, кто нес сообщение к Кеноби. Aрту – тот, кто показал Люку Скайуокеру фрагмент того послания и изменил его жизнь навсегда.

Изменил его жизнь навсегда…

- Aрту! Возвратись сейчас же! Ты еще не закончил со мной. Ты не знаешь, как починить гипердвигатель - Чубакка может сделать это. Я стою здесь, разобранный на части…

Aрту продолжал решительно следовать через трюм, безразличный к повторяющимся мольбам и требованиям. Трипио засуетился, металлическая рука скользнула по гладкой поверхности, и он рухнул спиной назад в суматошном грохоте.

- Артууу!

Отвлекшись, Арту чуть задержался на своем пути к нефункционирующему звену гипердвигателя - на мгновение забыв о своем намерении воссоединить его поврежденный контакт, указанный ему беспинским центральным компьютером. Куполообразная голова повернулась назад…

.

_Вселенная наклонилась_

_..._

...На борту звездного разрушителя, подняв в уведомлении руку, старший офицер запросил дальнейшее подтверждение приказа:

- Подтверждаю захват. Адмирал?

- Действуйте, - приказал Пиетт, не отрывая глаз от уносящегося вдаль крошечного корабля.

Долгие секунды в атмосфере напряжения и выжидания тянулась тишина…

- Положительный замок, сэр. Установление резервной копии.

Разрушитель привел в действие силовой привод, крепко удерживая невидимым лучом пойманный корабль; произошел мгновенный оптический обман - когда Пиетту показалось, что фрахтовик мятежников полностью изменил курс, двигаясь к ним на большой скорости.

- Подтверждение вторичного замка. Поставьте его в девятый передний отсек.

Слова произносились уже автоматически, все шло под контролем.

Однако Пиетт ждал, когда офицер подтвердит корабль на борту – только тогда он посмеет отвернуться...

- Судно находится в F-9, сэр. Полная строгая изоляция. Абордажные команды на палубе.

Пиетт с облегчением развернулся и поспешил за лордом Вейдером; его работа была закончена. Все, что бы ни случилось с этого момента, будет теперь головной болью генерала Вирса.

.

.

.

«_Сын…_»

Люк беспомощно наблюдал, как разрастаясь в размерах, на них надвигается суперзвездный разрушитель, пока к нему неумолимо притягивается «Сокол».

Давший крен удар сдернул их всех с места - резким хлопком принося Люка в жестокую и суровую действительность. И спустя лишь несколько _секунд_ функция гипердвигателя возвратилась в рабочее состояние, огни статуса на мгновение вспыхнули зеленым светом - и сразу же сменились красным, показывая неспособность двигателя работать против силы тракционного луча... Слишком поздно.

С выбросом адреналина, гальванизируясь к действию, Люк развернулся волчком и на полной скорости бросился бегом из кабины, по-прежнему прижимая раненую руку к груди.

Он находился на полпути по коридору, видя Чуи, мчащегося с противоположной стороны, когда боль взорвала позвоночник, сшибая с ног и роняя его с воплем на пол.

Завывая, Чуи кинулся к нему; Люк безмолвно сжимался на палубе. Отдаленно он слышал голос Леи, зовущий его по имени, но у него не было сил даже повернуть голову – против разрушительных, разрывающих волн боли.

Чуи поднял его на руки, и позвоночник Люка рассекло ножом - невыносимым, нестерпимым мучением, заставляя кричать, прежде чем в глазах все померкло.

Последнее, что он почувствовал, когда темнота накрыла его, было ментальное прикосновение Вейдера…

- …к …юк …мож... слы…

- …ты …оч… …нись …давай…

- Люк… Люк… …можешь… ты слышишь меня?

Он медленно открыл глаза - не осмеливаясь двигаться. Лея сидела рядом, в медицинском отсеке, держа руку на его щеке; где-то позади пыхтел Чуи, наклоняясь поверх смуглого незнакомца, который…

С некоторым опозданием к Люку пришла мысль, что Хана по-прежнему не было с ними. Ранее он просто полагал, что тот был где-то в другом месте «Сокола», но сейчас, когда он автоматически протянулся Силой в поиске друга, понимание поразило его.

- Хан? - спросил он. - Где…?

Лея отвела глаза, избегая его взгляда; он повернулся к Чуи, и тот, запрокинув голову, запричитал в протяжном и горестном рыке. Никаких дальнейших объяснений было больше не нужно.

Хватаясь за край койки, Люк приподнялся, задыхаясь от пронзающей спину боли. Лея мягко нажала рукой на его грудь:

- Нет, Люк. Падение повредило твой позвоночник, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Лежи…

Тяжелый двойной лязг посадочного механизма «Сокола», грубо устанавливающегося внизу, был той дальнейшей поддержкой, в которой он нуждался.

- Черта с два! - Люк уже сидел на краю койки, сдерживаясь от взрывающихся при его движениях фейерверков боли. - Чуи, мне нужен бластер.

Не думая спорить, Чуи немедленно развернулся - практически отшвырнув в поспешности незнакомца.

Из главного трюма послышался звук резаков, привлекая своим свистом всеобщее подавленное внимание и поворачивая в свою сторону головы.

- Три минуты. Может, меньше, - предположил незнакомец, смотря в коридор темными острыми глазами. Затем, поворачиваясь к другому проходу, громко крикнул: - Чуи, возьми два!

- Три! - стальным голосом закончила Лея.

Она развернулась к Люку, наблюдая, как тот вставал. Качающийся и слабый. Прижимающий к себе горящую искалеченную руку, пульсирующую от изменений положения тела в такт биения сердца.

- Вейдер, - проговорила она, направив на него проницательный взгляд, - что он хочет?

- Где Хан? - уклонился Люк.

- Вейдер… протестировал на нем промышленную карбонитовую заморозку в Облачном городе. Чтобы использовать потом на тебе.

- Но он жив? - так или иначе, эта мысль вытеснила большую часть его мучения в тот момент. Старина Хан, пронырливый кореллианец, был жив – чтобы сражаться в другой битве в другой день.

Лея кивнула, хотя голос ее был тихим:

- Вейдер отдал его наемнику – чтобы тот доставил его Джаббе Хатту.

Хатт. Люк знал, что Хан был должен тому. Он все время грозился улететь, чтобы рассчитаться с долгом, но очередной ремонт «Сокола» постоянно останавливал его.

Люк снова взглянул на хорошо одетого незнакомца, когда Чуи примчался назад с охапкой бластеров в руках и арбалетом на плече.

Первые искры актиничного света озарили ангар позади них. Не медля ни мгновения, Трипио в ужасе помчался прочь.

Люк взял бластер и встал, пытаясь обрести равновесие, у переборки, едва находящейся за пределами прямой линии входящего огня. Он чувствовал себя отчаянно слабым, от напряжения кружилась голова. Перед глазами зажглись крошечные плавающие точки, и он был не уверен, откуда они появились: от резака в ангаре или от его собственной слабости. Он надеялся на первое, но подозревал второе. Тело вопило, чтобы он немедленно отдохнул - настолько сильно, что он боялся просто напросто в любой момент рухнуть на пол.

_Игнорируй это – у тебя будет время отдохнуть, когда все закончится._

Где-то в глубине души он смутно знал, что ничего не закончится в течение очень долгого времени…

Краем глаза уловив некое движение, переключившее на себя часть его внимания, он высказал рассеянную мысль:

- Чуи, дезактивируй дроидов. Их оставят на корабле.

Как будто все это было преходящим, кратковременным осложнением - как будто они вернутся примерно через час или когда закончат дело. Как будто.

Однако Чуи прорычал согласие и направился к Арту и Трипио.

Лея встала у дальней стены, пристально смотря на Люка тяжелым, измученным взглядом.

- Что он _хочет_? - повторилась она.

- Меня, - просто ответил Люк.

- Зачем?

В ливне искр взорвалась дверь. Звуковое давление едва не разорвало барабанные перепонки Люка, резко уклонившегося в сторону от полетевшей внутрь шрапнели.

_Взрывчатка._

Он посмотрел на Лею - удостовериться, что она в порядке, оглянулся на остальных…

Затем повернулся и открыл огонь.

.

.

.

Вейдер стоял в ангаре, генерал Вирс рядом с ним - оба наблюдали, как внутрь фрахтовщика полились штурмовики.

Навстречу им открылся усиливающийся огонь бластеров…

Штурмовики, идущие впереди по узкому проходу трапа корабля, заколебались, не желая рисковать под прямым обстрелом и мешая продвижению тех, кто шел за ними. Слегка повернувшись, Вейдер сердито посмотрел на Вирса, который морщился от какофонии шума в прижимаемом к уху наушнике.

- Лейтенант, отступите. Используйте шоковые гранаты… нет, нет, поставьте их на ошеломление!

- Отправьте их, - произнес Вейдер, заставляя Вирса резко взглянуть на него.

- Милорд?

- Пошлите их внутрь. Я хочу увидеть, что он сделает, - Вейдер вновь повернулся к кораблю, не чувствуя необходимости обосновывать свой приказ дальше.

Он ощущал Люка сейчас, его негодование, отчаяние, боль от предательства. Можно ли было протолкнуть эти чувства к ярости?

Его собственный гнев кипел также – в расстройстве на решительный отказ мальчика в Облачном Городе, на его открытый вызов здесь. Он предложил мальчику все - _все_- и тот отклонил это, отвернулся. Сделал свой выбор очень ясным.

Безрассудный - отказаться от столь многого из-за простых сантиментов.

Вейдер нахмурился, размышляя… это было неприятием его предложения - или его самого? Мысль, что мальчик действовал из отвращения к нему, причиняла боль. Мысль, что кто-то судил его и посчитал неподходящим, несоответствующим. Это глубоко уязвило и ужалило, как никогда прежде.

Внутри поднялась ярость - его собственный сын делает это; его собственная кровь.

Как _смеет_ он судить его…

Вейдер шагнул вперед, и штурмовики немедленно спустились, уступая ему место.

.

.

.

Шум в пределах трюма «Сокола» стоял невероятный; к уровню крыши, обжигая горло, вздымалось облако едкого дыма.

Где-то на краю сознания Люк понимал тщетность своих действий - они сделали все, что могли, дальнейшее сопротивление не даст им никакого спасения, статус-кво останется прежним. Еще несколько бронированных солдат упали в трюме, замедляя других, пытающихся через них пробиться. Переборка рядом с Люком и Леей была испещрена тлеющими дырами от бластеров.

Бластер самого Люка плавился в руке, становясь все ближе к истощению заряда.

Практически оглушенный, он отметил, что стать хуже уже не может…

Тогда солдаты в спешке отступили, и огромная, темная фигура, окутанная плотным дымом, уверенно и целеустремленно шагнула внутрь.

Лея отшатнулась. Чуи издал истошный рев.

На несколько долгих секунд все бластеры замолкли.

По воздуху потянулся звук громкого и тяжелого дыхания Вейдера. Люк сделал два длинных шага вперед - и выстрелил.

И еще раз… и еще раз… и еще…

Он понимал, разумеется, что это бесполезно против Вейдера. Выстрелы даже не замедляли его; тот, подняв руку в черной перчатке, легко отклонял и отбивал их в сторону - взрывая о стены ливнями сверкающих искр.

Но Люк не переставал стрелять.

А Вейдер не переставал идти вперед.

Лея наблюдала разворачивающуюся сюрреалистическую картину: клубящийся густой дым с яркими, горящими вспышками, неумолимо приближающийся Вейдер, продолжающий стрелять Люк. Продолжающий стрелять… как одержимый человек.

Наконец Вейдер остановился, возвышаясь над Люком. Держа бластер в вытянутой руке, Люк указывал им прямо на Темного Лорда - фактически упираясь дулом тому в грудь.

В течение мучительно тянущихся мгновений они замерли в этом положении; после стоящего шквала шума вокруг, звеня в ушах, пронзительно кричала тишина.

- Стреляй, - пророкотал Вейдер глубоким, низким голосом, перетянутым едва управляемым гневом.

Лея видела, как дрожала рука Люка, как напряглось все его тело от необходимости действовать.

И все же он стоял - просто стоял, держа неподвижно бластер.

Она хотела вопить, кричать, чтобы он выстрелил.

_Убей его! Он не сможет отклонить выстрел в упор. Стреляй! Нажми на курок!_

Но, несмотря на то, что он должен был знать это, Люк по-прежнему колебался - так или иначе неспособный в тот момент действовать, по причине, которую она не могла постичь. Люк боролся против этой немезиды все то время, что она знала его - против Вейдера, против убийцы его отца и прихвостня Императора.

_Нажми на курок!_

Оба оставались неподвижными – Люк, держащий палец на спусковом крючке, и Вейдер, пристально смотрящий на него в безмолвной тишине; момент, простирающийся вечность…

Последовавшее движение было ужасающе в своей скорости.

Рука Вейдера яростно хлестнула по кисти Люка, выбивая из нее бластер, загремевший вдалеке о палубу. Люк никак не отреагировал; его глаза оставались прикованными к темной маске, словно он как-то мог видеть через нее – человека, скрытого внутри.

И опять они застыли, погрузившись в некое личное сражение.

Со скоростью гадюки в тяжелом мощном размахе Вейдер вернул свою руку - наотмашь ударяя Люка тыльной стороной по лицу, откидывая его голову и с силой отбрасывая в переборку. Тем не менее, каким-то образом, Люк сумел остаться на ногах. Лея в шоке выкрикнула.

- _Никогда _больше не направляй оружие на меня, - с холодной яростью произнес Вейдер.

Медленно, очень медленно, Люк поставил себя обратно, шагнув точно на то место, где был – опустив руки и не сводя прямого взгляда с Вейдера.

Без колебания тот нанес второй удар - не дерганым взмахом кулака, а движением, комбинирующим всю значительную силу его плеча и руки, вновь отшвыривая Люка назад.

Лея выкрикнула его имя, порываясь к нему, но Ландо твердо схватил ее за руку. Глаза каждого из присутствующих были захвачены неестественной сценой, теряющей для них всякий смысл.

Долгие секунды Люк стоял, опираясь спиной о переборку, тяжело дыша, опустив голову. Несколько вязких капель глубокого алого цвета упали на палубу к его ногам. Тишина натянулась тетивой через перегруженные нервы Леи, звенящие от ожидания и шока.

Наконец Люк снова заставил себя встать прямо, закачался, держась рукой за переборку, постоял, и вновь повернулся, ступая на то же место перед Вейдером, подняв подбородок в решительном вызове; через разбитые губы из глубокой раны темно-красной струей стекала кровь, расцветая на изодранной куртке увеличивающимся пятном.

Они стояли друг перед другом, в хрупкой, напряженной неподвижности…

Рука Вейдера поднялась снова.

Не моргая, Люк напрягся в ожидании удара.

Вейдер остановил удар в дюймах от его лица, и Лея не могла вообразить ни одной причины, почему он сделал это. Темный Лорд не был известен ни своим милосердием, ни своим состраданием.

Еще какое-то время они оставались в неподвижности, в том же самом частном сражении - стремясь довести его до конца.

Затем, медленно, рука Вейдера опустилась, и плечи Люка немного расслабились. Лея смотрела на все в потрясенном молчании, неспособная даже начать рассуждать, что здесь происходило, понимая только, чего это должно было стоить Люку.

Зная, что он не сможет выдержать это долго… и, зная, что он не отступит.

В конце концов, чуть вздохнув, Люк слегка повернул голову… и, потеряв сознание, резко начал падать вперед.

Вейдер шагнул к нему, протягивая руки – зачем, Лея понять не могла…

…Он мягко поймал Люка - одной рукой за грудь, другой за руку - беря его вес на себя и плавно укладывая на пол, присев рядом на колено и поддерживая его голову огромной черной рукой.

- Люк… - тихо произнес он голосом, терзаемым в тот момент неким чувством - подлинной, человеческой эмоцией.

Лея могла только наблюдать, глядя с недоумением и растерянностью, как Дарт Вейдер повернулся назад к стоящему у двери «Сокола» офицеру.

- Где врачи! - прошипел он резко, напряженным от противоречивых эмоций голосом. Офицер побледнел и, резко развернувшись, выкрикнул что-то на палубу.

Они прибыли мгновенно - три врача засуетились около Люка, как только Вейдер от него отстранился. _Мгновенно_… Они уже ждали? Если так, то для кого они были здесь… для Люка? Зачем бы Вейдер стал вызывать медиков для мятежника?

Все случилось слишком быстро - вращаясь с головокружительной скоростью и ускользая от понимания Леи. Штурмовики ворвались внутрь, окружили ее, Чуи и Ландо, связали их руки, и, толкая в спины, повели к выходу мимо собранных у бессознательной фигуры Люка врачей.

- Люк! - Лея наконец обрела дар речи, понимая, что их вот-вот разделят.

Вейдер развернулся и взглянул на нее своей безликой маской.

Она резко рванула держащего ее солдата, заставляя того остановиться.

- Куда вы забираете его?

- Подальше от вас, - пророкотал Вейдер, пренебрежительно отворачиваясь.

Солдат вновь потащил Лею вперед – шокировано замолчавшую от осуждающего яда в голосе Вейдера.

8


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

**.**

Заключенный неподвижно лежал в медицинском блоке сканирования, дыхание его было редким и слабым, лицо разбито и покрыто бесчисленными ссадинами, а через изодранную ткань куртки на теле, особенно на плече и руке, виднелись раны. Глаза закрыты, мышцы расслаблены, человек был без сознания.

- Ну? - коротко запросил Вейдер.

Доктор Халлин нервно взглянул на лорда Вейдера, не совсем понимая, почему этот заключенный был здесь, а не в лазарете тюремного уровня, куда доставили всех остальных. Доктора вызвали вместе с маленькой бригадой травматологов к стыковочной платформе, куда насильственно сажали дряхлый фрахтовщик. Не получив никаких дальнейших объяснений, они сначала наблюдали за оглушительно-сверкающей перестрелкой, а затем, после мучительных минут абсолютной тишины, им было приказано взойти на корабль для лечения того, кто очевидно, судя по его униформе, был мятежником.

Халлин состоял в личном штате Вейдера меньше трех месяцев, будучи выбран им лично для замены сотрудника, чьи навыки он превосходил. И хотя доктор был не совсем в курсе всех тонкостей своего продвижения по службе, он быстро все схватывал.

- Кроме… очевидного..., - Халлин заколебался, но затем все-таки пояснил, - потери его руки - у него еще несколько глубоких рваных ран, а также ушибы и сотрясение мозга. Более серьезно острое повреждение нервов в верхнем отделе позвоночника, сжатие и смещение дисков, последовавших от удара или падения. Ничего непоправимого - если начать лечение немедленно.

- Из-за чего он потерял сознание? - спросил Вейдер.

- Из-за повреждения нервов. Достаточно существенного, чтобы вывести из строя любого. Я понимаю, что он только что получил несколько… серьезных ударов по голове, которые, по-видимому, ухудшили травму верхнего отдела позвоночника. Вероятно, его нервная система не смогла больше обрабатывать это и попросту отключилась.

Сознавая напряженно повисшее молчание от огромной фигуры рядом, худой и невысокий доктор пошел на попятный:

- Честно говоря, я удивлен, что он вообще каким-то образом смог стоять, учитывая его травмы. Плюс его сотрясение. И принимая во внимание все… раны…

Халлин затих, понимая, что он копал себе яму все глубже.

Наконец, не в силах больше выносить тишину, он добавил:

- Мы должны… начать лечение, чтобы снять давление на нервы вдоль позвонков V-четыре и V-восемь на спине. Это требующая немедленного лечения травма, милорд. Рука - в меньшей степени; хотя, чем скорее мы подведем AR-нервы к биологическим, тем легче им будет объединиться - что в свою очередь поможет пациенту быстрее адаптироваться.

С запозданием ему на ум пришла мысль, что ни одна из этих процедур не могла быть предметом выбора, так как пациент был, безусловно, заключенным - судя по количеству солдат, размещенных внутри и вокруг медицинского модуля. Халлину гораздо лучше было бы узнать - исходя из его пока небольшого опыта службы у лорда Вейдера - что было неприемлемо, а не то, что могло бы быть сделано для лечения. Если молодой человек - мятежник, как предполагал Халлин, тогда, в любом случае, его ждет смертная казнь, которая сделает лечение пустой тратой - как всеобщего времени, так и значительного таланта Халлина…

- Лечите его, - сказал Вейдер, заставляя доктора повернуть от неожиданности голову, - независимо от того, что потребуется.

- Да, милорд, - подтвердил Халлин, пытаясь скрыть свое потрясение.

Вейдер почти сделал движение уйти, когда следующая мысль пришла ему в голову:

- Могут возникнуть какие-либо осложнения?

- Осложнения? – пытался прозондировать почву Халлин, неуверенный, что именно подразумевал Вейдер; разумеется, его вопрос не был вызван беспокойством? Доктор вновь повернулся к заключенному, рассматривая его:

- Процедуры на нервах позвоночника несут риск с точки зрения возможного их вторичного повреждения, а также долгого времени под анестезией. Однако дроиды, которые выполняют операцию, очень компетентны. Замена кисти - только под местным обезболиванием и не несет таких рисков, хотя это долгая процедура. Если мы используем элементарную замену...

- Нет. Используйте лучшее из доступного. У вас есть все необходимое здесь?

К Халлину пришла мысль, что возможной причиной все-таки явного беспокойства лорда Вейдера и того, почему этот человек был здесь, а не в тюремном блоке, могло быть то, что он являлся имперским шпионом. Может, даже солдатом 501-ого, собственного полка лорда Вейдера.

Могло бы это оправдать такие волнения со стороны главнокомандующего? Если так, то тогда и Халлин, как ожидалось, проявит не меньшее.

- Конечно, милорд. Я должен использовать…, - Халлин запнулся, сомневаясь, как спросить, - стандартный медицинский штат?

- Имеется более компетентный?

- На борту есть несколько специалистов в вашей команде - если вы желаете гарантировать образцовую работу.

- Используйте их. Независимо от того, что вам нужно, используйте это, - Вейдер повернулся всем своим корпусом к Халлину, подступая ближе и возвышаясь над стройным врачом. - Я поручаю его здоровье вам, Халлин. И не потерплю ошибок. Я буду раздосадован _любой_ оплошностью.

- Да, лорд Вейдер, - в отличие от всего остального - _это_звучало абсолютно ясно. - Нужно ли мне… у него есть имя? Как бы вы хотели указать его в файле регистрации?

Халлин теперь совершенно определенно чувствовал, что ужасно раненый человек был неким важным агентом Вейдера - и это наводило на сомнения о желании главкома вносить данные пациента в медицинскую регистрационную карту корабля.

Вейдер молчал в течение долгого времени, обдумывая его слова и не сводя пристального взгляда с бессознательного человека.

- Его зовут Люк. Он - мой сын.

От шока глаза Халлина расширились, хотя к его чести, он больше ничем не выдал своей реакции. Вейдер практически видел, как разум доктора стопорится от данной информации, и, тем не менее, быстро переключается на ее осознание в ускоренном режиме.

- Я понимаю, лорд Вейдер. Я полностью понимаю, - заверил Халлин.

Чувствуя, что теперь он очень ясно дал понять и ответственность, и последствия, Вейдер оставил доктора его работе.

Шагая прочь от медицинского отсека, с адмиралом Пиеттом на буксире, Вейдер рассматривал свои действия. Это был важный поступок для него - признать его сына, как сына. И теперь он чувствовал… что? Неудобные противоречивые эмоции, давно потерянный шепот в глубине души, тусклые воспоминания о далеком прошлом, отвержение его сыном.

Понимание планов своего Мастера – и неизбежной части мальчика в них. Сколько потребуется от его сына, и сколько это заберет у него.

И некоторое более глубокое нахлынувшее чувство - питаемое близким присутствием мальчика…

Он знал, конечно, о своем сыне, в течение уже почти года – с момента, как шпионы Императора разыскали имя пилота, разрушившего «Звезду Смерти». Редкая фамилия, туманные чувства, которые он ощутил, преследуя тот Х-истребитель на станции, факт, что неизвестный пилот сделал тот невозможный выстрел - было нетрудно прийти к очевидному выводу.

За прошедший год Вейдер поочередно чувствовал себя то уверенным в том, что это был его сын, которого он потерял со смертью матери мальчика, то погрязшим в сомнениях о невероятности того, что это было правдой, что такие вещи могли иногда позволяться судьбой. Он боялся обеих мыслей, и того, что это была ложь, и того, что это была правда.

И потом Люк прилетел в Облачный Город – его присутствие сияло в Силе, и Вейдер _знал_ - способом глубже, чем любые факты, которые его шпионы могли принести ему. Это был его _сын_. Его ребенок - его наследие.

И сказать об этом - произнести вслух…

Было так… хорошо.

Хотя и не могло объяснить сути более глубоких и противоречивых чувств.

Зато данный факт, без сомнения, прояснял всем окружающим значительность ожидаемых от них обязательств. Именно этого он хотел, произнося те слова - решил Вейдер, легко отгораживаясь от мгновенной вспышки сентиментальных чувств. Этого, и ничего больше. И если Император пожелает, чтобы данная информация осталась закрытой - что ж, незаменимых людей не бывает.

.

.

.

Было раннее утро, когда сканеры зарегистрировали изменения в мозговой деятельности и сердечном ритме молодого человека. Он начал приходить в себя.

Смертельно уставший Халлин быстро подошел ближе. Он до сих пор не спал - ожидая, когда к его пациенту вернется сознание, дабы удостовериться, что все в порядке. Только тогда он посмел бы уйти. Нервно глядя, он начал проверять показатели на экране считывающего устройства - остающиеся тревожно нестабильными после длительной операции. Рука протянулась к одному из 4-1В дроидов, чтобы взять у него маленький переносной сканер. Второй дроид в это время удалял кислородную подушку.

Неожиданно, в момент, когда Халлин поднес сканер к виску больного, тот поднял левую руку и слабо обхватил запястье доктора, попытавшись его отодвинуть.

- Люк, вы слышите меня? Меня зовут Халлин, я - врач. Вам только что была сделана сложная операция, и вам необходимо стараться лежать очень спокойно. Вы понимаете?

Веки молодого человека затрепетали и он ненадолго открыл глаза, неуклюже при этом пошевелив своей присоединенной к капельнице оперированной рукой; однако больше не показал никаких признаков реального понимания. Халлин повернулся к медицинскому дроиду:

- У тебя есть ЕМ-сканер?

- Нет, сэр. Я пойду…

- Не нужно, у меня есть один в офисе. Я буду через минуту.

Когда доктор вернулся буквально одной или двумя минутами позже, он застал картину мистифицированного беспорядка; в течение нескольких мгновений он даже не понимал этого - усталый мозг изо всех сил пытался зафиксировать невероятное.

4-1В стоял точно в том же месте, где доктор оставил его – замерший, с потухшими глазами, склонивший голову в сторону пациента… которого там больше не было. В панике Халлин помчался к кровати и обнаружил на ней только измазанную несколькими пятнами крови простынь с лежащими поверх сорванными датчиками и проводами. В течение долгих секунд Халлин только смотрел на это, неоднократно переводя взгляд с выключенного дроида на пустую кровать…

Два выстрела бластера, послышавшиеся за дверями, заставили его сердце пропустить удар и привели наконец в движение застывшее тело. Ворвавшись сломя голову в ярко освещенный коридор, Халлин увидел фигуру своего пациента. Тот тяжело опирался на стену левым боком, едва держась на ногах; штурмовики поднимали свое оружие.

- НЕТ! – что есть силы закричал Халлин, выбегая вперед. - Не стреляйте!

К тому времени, как он подбежал к полусознательному человеку, тот сделал несколько шатающихся шагов по коридору; солдаты с бластерами наизготовку сформировали широкий полукруг.

- Не трогайте его! Он только что очнулся после операции. Он просто…

- У вас одна минута, чтобы вернуть его в лазарет, доктор. После нее мы будем действовать своим методом, - через коммуникацию маски командный голос штурмовика был глух, но нисколько не потерял своей угрозы.

- Хорошо… хорошо... только стойте позади, - Халлин подошел ближе. В этот момент из медицинского блока появились еще три врача.

- Сэр, два медицинских дроида…, - начал один из них, прежде чем понять, что происходит вокруг и замолчать.

- Принесите мне инъектор с дозой синорина. Быстро! - прошипел Халлин в лицо потрясенного медика.

Перед тем, как отдать следующий приказ, Халлин заколебался… но штурмовики действовали законно по отношению к нему, и он знал, что все это могло быстро перерасти в ситуацию, которой он не сможет управлять - в то время как лорд Вейдер лично сделал его ответственным за молодого человека. Он повернулся ко второму доктору, в голосе звучала безотлагательность:

- Свяжитесь с лордом Вейдером по моему комлинку в офисе. Скажите ему, что происходит.

Доктор побледнел, кивнул и кинулся в медицинский блок.

Пациент сделал еще несколько дрожащих шагов, игнорируя солдат, удерживающих вокруг установленную дистанцию. Остановился, чтобы передохнуть, опираясь плечом о стену и оставляя на ней алое пятно, затем вновь начал передвигать босые ноги. Избитое и израненное тело покрывали только белые больничные брюки.

_Как он делает это?_

Сомневаясь, что предпринять дальше, не видя раньше никого, так быстро отходящего от глубокого наркоза, Халлин ступил к нему. Глаза тревожно потянулись к длинному свежему шраму, пересекающему голую спину чуть выше лопаток. Любое напряжение после данного вида хирургического вмешательства было опасно осложнениями.

_Как он стоит, как он вообще может быть в сознании?_

Поравнявшись с ним и боясь, что он упадет в обморок в любой момент, еще больше травмируя себя, Халлин мягко положил руку на плечо молодого человека.

- Пожалуйста, остановитесь. Вы причиняете себе вред – вам нужно остановиться.

Человек вновь прислонился к стене, опираясь на нее всем своим весом, расслабив плечи и прижимая больную перевязанную руку к тяжело вздымающейся груди.

Солдаты немного сократили дистанцию, и его голова вскинулась снова – вспыхнувшие опасным блеском глаза сфокусировали на них свой взгляд. Все штурмовики держали оружие поднятым - невероятно осторожно наблюдая за стоящим в их окружении человеком.

Поднимая свою руку, чтобы остановить их, Халлин повернулся и впервые понял, что у противоположной стены на полу лежат четыре солдата с раскиданными вокруг бластерами. Неужели этот человек сделал такое? Ну, конечно же, нет - как бы он смог...? Халлин вспомнил о выстрелах, которые слышал…

Из лазарета прибежал доктор, протягивая из-за спины инъектор. _Наконец__-то!_ Халлин схватил его и быстро обернулся назад к больному, держа большой палец на выпуске…

И случилось что-то необъяснимое.

Почему-то… _как-то_, когда он поворачивался, он… его рука изогнулась назад, словно под давлением и закончила движение инъектором в собственном теле, выпуская себе полную дозу транквилизатора. Ему лишь удалось обернуться к другому доктору, прошептав: «Нейтрализатор», прежде чем колени подломились, и Халлин рухнул вниз.

Когда он очнулся, он сидел спиной к стене и два доктора стояли рядом на коленях; один повторял его имя, другой хлопал по лицу.

- Я… дайте мне… - сумел он сказать, все еще борясь против эффекта синорина с помощью начавшего действовать в организме нейтрализатора.

Через силу он повернул голову и увидел по-прежнему толпящихся на осторожном расстоянии от его пациента штурмовиков; молодой человек немного отошел от стены и теперь стоял на месте, качаясь и не имея сил двигаться дальше.

- Не позволяйте им стрелять… держите их…, - Халлину удалось приподнять руку, чтобы указать ею одному из докторов. Тот, поняв его, немедленно встал.

- Не дайте ему упасть…, - голос был слабым и задыхающимся, и он попробовал еще раз, изо всех сил пытаясь встать. - Не дайте ему…

Затем, он боковым зрением уловил, как скользнула в сторону дверь турболифта, и огромная черная фигура вступила в ярко белый коридор звездного разрушителя. Лорд Вейдер охватил все одним взглядом, моментально овладевая ситуацией.

_- __СТОЙТЕ!__ -_ громкий, низкий голос не давал ни единого шанса быть понятым неправильно. Все замерли в тишине.

- НАЗАД! - Рявкнул он на штурмовиков, и те немедленно отступили, опуская оружие.

Издав слабый вздох, в изнеможении и расстройстве молодой человек повалился на колени, резко садясь на пятки и опуская голову - дрожа всем телом от напряжения.

Вейдер шагал по коридору, мимо лежащих на полу солдат, ни разу не взглянув на них, мимо Халлина, сумевшего наконец встать на ноги, мимо тихих врачей и мимо вооруженных штурмовиков, отступающих, как можно дальше от своего внушительного начальника. Когда он достиг сгорбленного на полу человека, то присел перед ним на колено и молча смотрел на него в течение долгого времени. Мощный, широкий торс затмевал собою человека гораздо меньшей комплекции. Одетый в одни белые брюки, босой, с голой грудью, обессиленный, с еще незажившими ранами и свежими послеоперационными швами, он казался невероятно уязвимым перед черной строгостью брони его антагониста.

- Куда ты идешь? – спросил, в конце концов, Вейдер; его тихий упрек был все же странно умерен полной бесстрастностью перед лицом очевидной боли упрямого и борющегося человека.

Юноша тревожно поднял голову; усилие остаться даже в этом положении явно истощало его. Слабость становилась все более и более очевидной, все запасы сил были потрачены.

Странно, хоть Халлин и не слышал, чтобы его пациент что-то сказал, Вейдер все же ответил ему, как будто тот это сделал:

- Они целы. Было бы гораздо больше толка, если бы ты волновался о себе самом.

На сей раз Халлин услышал слово - немногим большее, чем вздох.

- …Хан?..

Снова Вейдер молчал в течение долгого времени, слегка наклонив голову набок. Затем, тоном, указывающим на некоторую уступку, на которую он шел, заверил:

- Я найду его.

Он протянулся к тяжело сидящему человеку, дыхание того становилось все более рваным.

- А ты отдохнешь.

Это прозвучало не как предложение, а как бесспорное утверждение.

Голова Люка повисла, тело дрожало от усталости.

Тем не менее, он отстранился от протягивающейся к нему властной эбеновой тени, безуспешно пытаясь поднять руку - хотя все мысли о каком-либо реальном противодействии уже ушли, вся сила иссякла. В глазах мелькали рваные пятна света, вокруг все начало медленно и плавно вращаться - словно в один миг была отключена сила тяжести. Его голова вращалась, стены вращались, все крутилось во всех возможных направлениях одновременно.

_Сконцентрируйся! Останови это!_

Он призвал к себе то единственное, чему он мог всегда доверять.

И _Сила_ тут же ответила прохладным взрывом мимолетной ясности - но на краях ее он ощутил давящую и тянущуюся Тьму.

Тянущуюся к нему…

Он попытался поднять голову, чтобы сосредоточиться на темной неповоротливой фигуре перед ним, но даже это было за пределами его сил сейчас. Дыхание стало чаще и тяжелее, давая понять, что ему не хватает воздуха; затем, не сумев ничего сделать, чтобы удержаться, он повалился вперед - ощущая, как сворачивается окружающая действительность.

Сильные руки поймали и подняли его, словно он был ребенком, вдоль позвоночника полыхнуло цепью огня - но ни то, ни другое уже не беспокоило его. Все плавало и кружилось в тумане, утратив всякую координацию пространства в волнах понимания происходящего между пустыми и темными провалами сознания.

Голоса стали громче и беспокойнее, хотя он, казалось, не мог уловить их смысл - пустота простиралась через толстый унылый туман, который окутывал и сдавливал его, крадя любую мысль. Все звуки слились в голове в гудящий сплошной тон, сердце колотилось, сотрясая тело с каждым тяжелым ударом. Слишком трудно стало дышать, слишком трудно стало даже пытаться делать это, каждый вздох требовал невероятных усилий.

С каждой секундой грудь сдавливало все больше и больше, пока он не сдался темно-красной пустоте, не имея ни сил, ни желания продолжать борьбу.

.

.

.

Халлин склонился, поддерживая голову молодого человека, в то время как Вейдер клал его на диагностическую кровать; адреналин вынудил доктора полностью оправиться и прийти в себя; медицинские дроиды подсоединяли активизирующиеся экраны считывания так, чтобы вся информация начала появляться на мониторе в конце кровати. Беря предлагаемую дроидом капельницу, вставляя в руку больного иглу и быстро просматривая показатели сканеров, Халлин целиком представлял собой профессионала своего дела.

Вейдер же полностью игнорировал его, держа ладонь на груди потерявшего сознание человека.

Халлин как раз вновь повернулся к главному экрану, когда с него прозвучало предупреждение: «Пациент входит в шок».

В этот момент подающее устройство капельницы заполнилось необходимым раствором, и веки Люка на мгновение затрепетали.

- _НЕТ__!_ - рука Вейдера протянулась и схватила трубку, перекрывая ее. - _Вы__тащите _это!

От такой неожиданной и свирепой реакции Халлин буквально подпрыгнул:

- Что?

- Вытащите. Никаких наркотиков. Они помешают его связи с Силой.

Расширив глаза, Халлин отступил назад. Но, несмотря на свой довольно сильный испуг, доктор повиновался чувству своих основных обязательств:

- Он… после операции, милорд; ему нельзя было ни двигаться, ни вставать - поэтому сейчас он входит в шоковое состояние. Состояние очень серьезное…

Будто в поддержку его слов со стороны экрана начал звучать низкий предупреждающий сигнал. Халлин взглянул на дисплей, затем на руку Вейдера, пережимающую трубку капельницы, и заставил себя произнести:

- Давление понижается к критическому пределу. Препараты должны помочь стабилизировать его, пока организм сам не может справиться с этим.

- Нет. Он - джедай. Он войдет в транс и излечит себя сам. Если вы не вмешаетесь.

Халлин нахмурился, он был человеком науки и медицины, и для подобных глупостей у него попросту не было времени.

- Делайте, как я говорю, - пророкотал Вейдер с явной угрозой в голосе.

Доктор колебался; насколько он знал, Сила была мифом и развлечением для чересчур легковерных людей, не желающих видеть правду. Он слышал, конечно, различные слухи о Вейдере и Императоре, идущие от их окружения, но сам он за два месяца службы в штате лорда Вейдера не видел ничего, что хоть бы немного изменило его убеждения.

Однако он также был военным и подчиненным лорда Вейдера. И, если Вейдер желал проверить некую теорию, это было его правом, и, разумеется, никто не собирался мешать ему в этом.

Итак, почему Халлин продолжал стоять, замерев на месте?

Сигнал тревоги усилился, требуя решительного вмешательства. Разве этот молодой человек не был _сыном_Вейдера? Как тот мог так рисковать? Зачем?

Черная маска повернулась к нему. Тоном, не принимающим никаких дальнейших возражений произнесла:

- Вытащите это.

- Конечно, - согласился наконец Халлин плоским и натянутым от поражения голосом. - Вы понимаете… он еще глубже впадет в шок; без некоторой формы вмешательства и стабилизации вероятна остановка сердца…

По мере того, как он говорил, он снимал капельницу, попеременно смотря на считываемые показатели в ожидании неизбежности.

Вейдер не поворачивался и вообще не смотрел на дисплей. Он только пристально вглядывался во все более слабеющего юношу.

И им не пришлось долго ждать… Сигнал сканера перешел на постоянно устойчивый тон, и данные на экране начали вспыхивать красным цветом.

- Его показатели ниже допустимых уровней, - категорически заявил Халлин.

Его собственное сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди. Просто стоять рядом и наблюдать за происходящим - в то время как он мог так легко это предотвратить, шло против всего, чему его учили и против всего, во что он когда-либо верил.

- Сердце входит в фибрилляцию…

Невыносимо долго тянулись секунды.

Халлин взглянул на черного гиганта, не сводящего глаз с умирающего человека. Голос того был низок и тих, но, тем не менее, доктор услышал его. Откровенная эмоция была скрыта маской, но слишком хорошо чувствовалась в хриплом шепоте:

- _Борись!_

Однако сканеры регистрировали признаки теряющего жизнеспособность организма, и Халлин, оборачиваясь назад к пациенту, чувствовал, как его начинает трясти. Не в силах остановить себя, он положил руку на лоб молодого человека - понимая, что это ничем не поможет, но желая и нуждаясь хоть как-то облегчить эти последние мгновения.

Наконец Вейдер смягчился и, отстраняясь, быстро повернулся к Халлину:

- Помогите ему!

Доктор не нуждался в повторении. Моментально переходя к действиям, он протянул вперед руку, указывая мед-дроиду:

- Адреналин 240 в ДР-игле! Срочно!

Другой рукой он автоматически нащупывал место между ребрами пациента, надеясь, что еще не было слишком поздно, и, боясь, что было.

Как только он взял иглу, изменение сигнала сканера заставило его повернуться…

Два показателя поднялись с критической нижней черты к пределам нормы. Нахмурившись, он уставился на экран в полном замешательстве…

_Как...?_

Третий показатель вернулся к допустимым границам, и все жизненные показатели начали стабилизироваться.

Вейдер поднял руку и мягко отстранил Халлина от пациента, нерегулярное дыхание которого стало выравниваться. Онемевший и насупившийся доктор наблюдал, как покраснели синие губы больного и как его восковая кожа вновь обрела свой нормальный цвет.

_Чт__о, черт возьми, происходит здесь?_

Потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы стабилизировались все жизненно-важные показатели; не пришли в норму - человек все еще оставался в серьезном состоянии - но отодвинулись от критических пределов. Это изумляло и поражало, и находилось за всякой гранью понимания.

Некоторые показатели – мозговая деятельность и уровни кислорода – находились на невероятно высоком уровне…

Это была…? Халлин едва смел думать об этом.

Вейдер повернулся к доктору и громко пробасил ровным и уже совершенно сухим, бесстрастным тоном:

- Учитесь и приспособьтесь, раз вы должны служить ему. Он – джедай, и все ваши предыдущие знания и их границы должны измениться. Вы правильно сделали, что связались со мной, но в следующий раз делайте это быстрее.

С этими словами он развернулся и вышел. Халлин проводил его взглядом - темный силуэт, вступивший в яркий свет коридора. И затем доктор остался в тишине - чтобы в немом изумлении смотреть на джедая.

6


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

.

Беспокойный, рваный сон Люка был окончательно прерван пониманием того, кто находится рядом.

Он провел ночь в камере, в которую накануне его притащил Вейдер - после того, как Люк попытался сбежать из медицинского блока второй раз, спустя лишь день после первого.

К моменту прибытия Вейдера он уже был вынужден остановиться - окруженный со всех сторон штурмовиками. Но на сей раз Люк прошел намного глубже внутрь корабля. Все еще тяжело дышащий, медленный и слабый, но полностью в сознании и ясном уме, чтобы суметь запомнить и выяснить, где точно он находился и куда ему нужно добраться, и самое важное – как. В следующий раз.

Люк стоял, прислонившись к стене и беспомощно наблюдая, как к нему идет Вейдер. Кипятясь, тот схватил его за руку, развернулся и рванул за собой по коридору. А у пленника уже не было никаких сил для хоть какого-то маломальского сопротивления: ни чтобы вырваться, ни чтобы выкрикнуть - пока Вейдер, держа его мертвой хваткой, полутащил, полувел через корабль. И к тому же, судя по звукам ботинок позади, их сопровождало весьма немалое количество штурмовиков. Вся энергия Люка уходила на то, чтобы просто удержаться на ногах.

По-прежнему босой, в одних белых больничных брюках, он буквально был брошен в маленькую пустую камеру, чьей единственной достойной внимания особенностью являлся находящийся в центре здоровый толстый столб, идущий от пола до потолка. Люк рухнул на пол рядом с ним, почти теряя сознание от изнурения после принудительного марша. С затуманенным взором и тяжело вздымавшейся грудью, он смутно ощутил завозившихся рядом техников-дроидов и тщетно попытался найти силы, чтобы подняться.

- Если ты _ведешь себя_, как заключенный, тогда тебя и _будут рассматривать_, как заключенного, - наконец резко обвинил его Вейдер, в расстройстве и раздражении.

Люк мысленно задался вопросом: а что Вейдер, интересно, _думал_ о его положении здесь?

Он был солдатом мятежного Альянса, пленником, удерживающимся Империей, и это естественно, что он воспользуется любой предоставленной возможностью, чтобы сбежать или по крайней мере нанести какой-нибудь ущерб.

Жалящая боль притянула взгляд Люка к лодыжкам; техдроиды с помощью некого переносного устройства запечатывали вокруг них тонкие металлические кольца, скрепленные длинным кабелем со столбом в центре.

- Их невозможно сломать, - сказал Вейдер - хотя это было понятно и без пояснений. - Ты можешь, конечно, с помощью Силы разрушить столб, но так как на нем держится потолок, я бы этого не советовал.

Затем он долго смотрел в тишине на Люка - и Люк не мог понять, чего тот от него ждет. Не имея сил, чтобы даже говорить, тяжело дыша, он просто смотрел в ответ, с откровенной враждебностью в глазах. Наконец Вейдер развернулся и вышел. Массивная дверь закрылась за ним, шипя герметичными замками в сопровождении звуков второй внешней двери, делающей то же самое с тяжелой, неоспоримой окончательностью.

Вейдер – и только; ничего большего, никакой связи между ними, это не его…

Люк по-прежнему не мог даже начать думать о нем тем термином, и было гораздо легче просто игнорировать это. Он _знал__,_ кем был Вейдер, каков он был. И он _точно_ знал отношение Вейдера к нему - отношение к вражескому солдату, отношение имперца к мятежнику. И он не хотел, не видел необходимости изменять это восприятие.

Таким образом, сейчас, когда Люк неохотно признал знакомое ощущение того, кто приближался к камере, он лишь слегка приоткрыл глаза, не делая больше никаких движений - оставаясь лежать спиной к двери на твердом полу, где проспал всю ночь.

Послышался скрежет внешней двери. За ним, через несколько секунд, последовал скрежет внутренней. Звуки тяжелых шагов приблизились и замерли.

Тишина. Стискивая челюсть, Люк вынудил себя ровно и размеренно дышать.

- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - произнес в конце концов Вейдер тихим и спокойным голосом, не потерявшим при этом своей твердости и прямолинейности.

- Оставь меня, - ответил Люк, не поворачиваясь.

- Я хочу говорить с тобой, - пророкотал Вейдер, словно одно его желание было достаточной причиной для согласия Люка.

- А я _не_ хочу говорить с тобой.

- Тогда ты будешь слушать, - коротко ответил Вейдер.

Имея фактически небольшой выбор, Люк мучительным рывком заставил себя встать, опершись плечом на толстый столб. Кабели скрутились вокруг лодыжек.

- Прекрасно, начинай, - уничтожающе язвительная ярость, с которой он произнес эти слова, удивила его самого.

И он получил мгновенное вознаграждение при виде пришедшего в замешательство Вейдера –засомневавшегося, как вести себя дальше.

- Начинай, - процедил Люк вновь сквозь зубы. - Ты хотел, чтобы я слушал - я слушаю.

- Ты _не_ слушаешь, - произнес Вейдер, слегка помотав головой. - Ты не собираешься слушать ничего из того, что я скажу.

- Ты закончил?

Вейдер не ответил, только посмотрел на мальчика.

- Отлично. Теперь оставь меня.

- Ты судишь меня, не зная фактов.

- Нет, я сужу тебя _по_ фактам, - отрезал Люк. - Я нахожусь в камере, взятый против моего желания к Имперскому Центру. Человек, который поместил меня сюда, причинил вред моим друзьям - лишь по одной причине: привлечь мое внимание, и теперь он собирается предоставить и меня, и их человеку, который определенно убьет нас всех, когда я не соглашусь делать то, что он хочет. Человек, который поместил меня сюда, _знает_ это точно так же, как и я, и всё же та дверь остается запертой. _Вот_ человек, которого я сужу.

- Ты настолько упрям, - сказал Вейдер, качая головой - больше от расстройства, чем от несогласия.

- А ты слеп, - гневно обвинил Люк. – Причем сознательно. Поскольку я не верю в твою неспособность видеть то, что случится.

- Выбор того, что случится, принадлежит тебе.

- Я сделал свой выбор. Я сделал его несколько лет назад. Ничто из всего того… - даже сейчас он не мог заставить себя произнести это вслух. - Не изменит его.

- Твой выбор был сделан без необходимых знаний.

Люк только отвел взгляд, несогласно качая головой.

- Я знал то, что имело значение.

- Только для тех, кто лгал тебе.

- И я предполагаю, что _ты_ будешь говорить мне правду? - голос был полон сарказма.

- Почему ты веришь, что я менее способен к этому, чем Оби-Ван?

- Потому что _я __здесь_, - ответил Люк недоверчиво, поражаясь, как Вейдер мог даже спрашивать такое. - В этой камере. Потому что мои друзья здесь…

- Тебе будет лучше, если ты забудешь о них. Они - ненужная слабость, - Вейдер тут же понял, что не стоило говорить этого мальчику, несмотря на правдивость данных слов. Люк впился в него возмущенным взглядом. - Император будет использовать их, чтобы управлять тобой. Именно поэтому они здесь.

- Тогда позволь им уйти, - это было частично просьбой, частично вызовом. Это был первый раз, когда он обращался к глазам своего отца.

- Я не могу.

Люк отвернулся, не удивленный.

- Ты делаешь все, что он говорит тебе?

- Ты не знаешь его, - тон голоса Вейдера раскрывал немного, но на короткий миг – лишь на миг - взгляд Люка смягчился, отразив нечто похожее на сострадание. Затем он моргнул и вновь отвернулся, устало потирая виски.

- Что ж, скоро это изменится, - произнес он опустошенно, сквозя разочарованием и расстройством через недвусмысленность своих слов.

- Это необязательно. Предложение, которое я сделал тебе на Беспине, остается в силе – оно всегда будет в силе. Я могу обучить тебя, открыть тебе мощь, которая сделает тебя неуязвимым. У тебя есть сила уничтожить его, Люк.

- Откуда ты можешь знать это? - ответил Люк уставшим и пренебрежительным тоном.

- Я знаю, кто ты. Я знаю, кем ты являешься - _правду_. Тебе показали только часть того, на что ты способен - по их личному выбору. Я знаю твои способности… твои возможности. Твои учителя могли преподавать тебе только ремесло - потому что это все, что они знают. Я могу показать тебе мастерство.

- Для чего? Чтобы реализовать твои амбиции? – вызывающе бросил Люк.

- Чтобы реализовать свой потенциал, - возразил Вейдер.

- Потому что это соответствует твоим желаниям.

Вейдер снова затих. Если бы мальчик смягчился, хоть немного - если бы он только допустил мысль, что Кеноби мог ошибаться, а Вейдер был прав. Как это объяснить, как заставить мальчика понять это?

- Люк, ты не похож на них. _Мы_не похожи на них. - Мальчик оставался неподвижным, упрямо отвернув лицо. - Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, кем являешься, узнал то, к чему способен, свое происхождение, свое наследие. Я могу дать тебе эти знания, раскрыть твои врожденный потенциал.

- Зачем?

Это одно слово, сказанное так спокойно, без всякого оттенка враждебности, поставило Вейдера в тупик:

- Разве ты не хочешь знать, кто ты? - спросил он недоверчиво, в искреннем замешательстве.

Конечно же, это было то, что мальчик должен был хотеть знать. Сталкиваясь с проблесками правды после стольких лет лжи, как он мог не стремиться узнать ее? Всю правду, что скрывали от него - каждый факт.

Но мальчик тряхнул головой в добровольном отказе.

- Я так долго жил без твоей _правды__. _В любом случае я скоро буду мертв. Какая разница.

Люк был утомлен и искренен в своем намерении прекратить обсуждение вопроса; гнев спал и заменился пустой горечью и принятием того, что он никогда не узнает настоящей правды - не тогда, когда им хотели управлять через нее. И, как бы там ни было, правда была слишком тяжелой, слишком убийственной для него. Особенно сейчас, от этого источника. Он не хотел больше ничего знать - не мог принять и справиться с большим. Слишком уставший и разбитый для этого, как физически, так и душевно.

Однако Вейдер продолжал давить – словно он предлагал Люку некий подарок, не обрекая его при этом на Тьму.

- Ты должен знать, кто ты. Твое наследие – это твое неотъемлемое право.

Вейдер выдержал проницательный и пристальный взгляд повернувшегося к нему сына. Голубые глаза, так сильно похожие на его собственные. Обеспокоенные, потерянные и глубоко удрученные. Такие же, как его собственные…

Это было ценою мощи? Истинным наследием Скайуокеров? Неужели они все были прокляты – приговорены к жизни, полной страдания и горя?

- Я в самом деле не хочу этого, - прошептал Люк тихим, уничтожающим надежду голосом, более осуждающим, чем любой предыдущий гнев. - Пожалуйста, оставь меня.

И против этого - против решительного и твердого отказа - что еще можно было сказать?

Вейдер направился к массивной двери камеры.

Прежде чем выйти, он обернулся и опустил к своим ногам маленький, размером с ладонь, голопроектор, шумно покатившийся по твердому полу. Ни один из них не взглянул на него.

- Твоя мать, - сказал Вейдер просто. Затем отвернулся и вышел без дальнейших разъяснений.

.

.

.

Оставшись один, Люк уставился на маленькое устройство, лежащее в стороне на полу. Секунды переросли в минуты. А он только пристально смотрел на него. Темный цвет проектора на фоне белых стен отпечатался в сознании так, что его изображение оставалось даже тогда, когда Люк закрывал глаза.

От главного пульта наблюдения опс-комнаты Вейдер наблюдал за камерой и за безмолвно смотрящим на проектор Люком в течение долгого, долгого времени.

Так сильно _желая_, чтобы он поднял устройство…

Наконец Люк протянул левую руку, и проектор мгновенно пронесся через свободное пространство камеры, аккуратно приземляясь к нему в ладонь. Снова он смотрел на него в течение долгих, бесконечных секунд, борясь со своими внутренними демонами: желанием, необходимостью, тягой "знать", несмотря на недавно сказанные слова и с негодованием и горечью, заставляющими его отклонять даже это.

Вейдер ощущал путаницу противоречивых эмоций мальчика – разрывающих душу в разные стороны.

Верность его друзьям и его убеждениям.

Страх, что его скрытое прошлое станет слабостью - средством управления.

Отчаянное желание увидеть лицо матери… Хотя бы раз…

.

Люк пристально смотрел на устройство в своей руке - понимая, что за ним наблюдают, но нисколько не волнуясь об этом; значимость момента была слишком большой, чтобы пренебрегать им.

Его мать. Его прошлое. Двадцать один год жизни, в которые он был оставлен и покинут, сжимались в этот один момент… целая жизнь надежды, тоски и поиска любой родственной связи, неважно насколько слабой…

И теперь – наконец – правда предлагалась ему.

По цене… ее принятия.

Принятия того, кем он был… того, кем он мог стать.

Глубоко вздыхая, он хватался за эту возможность - возможность увидеть ее – лишь каких-то несколько секунд…

Но только цена была слишком высока.

Он повернул устройство набок - так, чтобы три тонкие трубки, проецирующие образ, попали под большой палец. Без видимых эмоций он отломал каждую из них - делая проектор бесполезным… и затем, раскрыв ладонь, уронил его на пол.

.

.

.

Люк знал. Прежде чем открылись обе двери, он знал.

Даже при том, что камера была звуконепроницаемой, он знал о волнении, происходящим снаружи…

Послышался скрежет внутренней двери.

- …вашу мать! - провопил Хан, когда его швырнули внутрь.

- Хан!

- Люк! Малыш! - Хан выкрикнул его имя, поворачиваясь и часто мигая, словно пытаясь сфокусироваться на окружающем мире. Он прошел вперед с широко разведенными руками, встречая и обнимая Люка.

Резко вздохнув, Люк вздрогнул - Хан задел шрамы на спине; но ничто не могло испортить этот драгоценный момент.

Они чуть отстранились друг от друга, и Люк получил возможность рассмотреть Хана. Тот выглядел уставшим и изможденным, со свежим рассечением над левым глазом и длинной открытой раной на темном от кровоподтека подбородке.

Люк улыбнулся:

- Смотрю, ты довольно недурно выглядишь.

Хан усмехнулся:

- А!... Ты, наверное, смотришь на другого парня.

- Да ну! И на кого же он похож? - засмеялся Люк.

- Понятия не имею – я ничего не вижу, проклятье! – бойко ответил Хан, но за его словами Люк ощутил скрытую панику.

- Ничего не видишь?

- Ну, я могу видеть светлые и темные… неясные очертания.

Он прищурился в сторону Люка, склонив голову, словно это могло помочь:

- Но ты выглядишь просто… как очень большой палец.

- Знаешь, мне это уже говорили раньше, - слегка кивая, согласился Люк.

Даже сейчас они шутили; что еще им оставалось?

- Где остальные? - спросил Хан.

- Они в порядке, - торопливо заверил Люк. - Я думаю, они находятся на несколько уровней выше нас. И явно с другой стороны корабля. Ближе к носу.

- Почему вы не вместе? - нахмурился Хан.

Люк пожал плечами:

- Думаю, имперцы знают, что мы не уйдем друг без друга. А значит, если мы с тобой каким-то образом выберемся _отсюд__а_, нам все еще придется пробиваться через весь корабль – прежде чем думать о побеге. Довольно много времени, чтобы остановить нас.

- Ух, как они постарались. Неплохо.

- Наверняка это придумал Вейдер.

- Ага, мы уже успели встретиться сегодня – когда меня размораживали. Он схватил меня за шиворот и предупредил, что вывернет мне лицо наизнанку, если я причиню какие-то проблемы. Полагаю, он точно не ранняя пташка - судя по его настроению.

Хан наклонился к Люку с широкими открытыми глазами:

- Знаешь, ты фактически похож на большой палец с двумя черными глазами. Похоже, ты уже доставил ему парочку неприятностей, да?

Хан усмехнулся.

Почувствовав неудобство, Люк отвел взгляд:

- Думаю, мы оба постарались.

Хан на мгновение стал серьезным:

- Слушай, спасибо, что прилетел за нами.

- Много пользы это принесло.

Хан продолжал держать оптимистичный тон:

- Зато мы теперь вместе. И можем начать планировать, как свалить отсюда. Нам нужно успеть добраться до Чуи и принцессы раньше, чем они доберутся до нас.

Люку оставалось лишь улыбнуться самоуверенности своего друга – только теперь понимая, как сильно ему ее не хватало.

- Слушай, а тот другой парень с ними, это кто? Такой темнокожий, в хорошей одежде?

- Ландо здесь! - ощетинился Хан, услышав новость. - Он тот, кто втянул нас всех в это. Он сдал нас Вейдеру.

Люк нахмурился:

- Ну, он не работал на Вейдера, когда я его видел. И сейчас он в камере, вместе с остальными.

- Угу. Наверняка клеится к Лее, - прорычал Хан.

- Что с вами произошло? - спросил Люк, с запозданием понимая, что ничего об этом не знает.

- А-а... нам нужно было приземлиться на Беспин для ремонта - мы ковыляли туда от Хота несколько недель. Там нас встретил вечно безмятежный Ландо и пообещал полностью восстановить Сокол - дескать, только подождите, когда придут запчасти. Ну, мы и ждали там еще несколько недель. Жили в роскоши, по правде говоря. А Ландо постоянно оправдывался, что детали прибудут со _следующим_ транспортом. Потом её высочество не выдержала и начала биться в истерике – решив в конце концов связаться с Акбаром, чтобы попросить поставку у него; ну и почти сразу же после этого появился Вейдер. Нас отправили по камерам; меня сначала привязали к стойке допроса, а потом запихнули в карбонитовую заморозку. Не лучший был день.

Внезапно, кое-что вспомнив, Хан поднял голову:

- Я думал, он пришел за принцессой, но Ландо сказал, что он искал тебя, а мы были только приманкой. Какого дьявола он хочет от тебя?

Не желая обсуждать это сейчас, Люк со вздохом вернулся к столбу и осторожно сел рядом, стараясь не задеть швы.

- Я скажу тебе попозже, - уклонился он, скрывая свою реакцию встречным вопросом: - Что полетело у Сокола на этот раз?

- Гипердвигатель. Мы даже не дотянули до общего места сбора. Напрочь застряли в системе Хот. Плюс у нас на хвосте была половина Имперского флота…

Другая мысль пришла Хану в голову, разрешая наконец загадку:

- Так они думали, что _ты _у нас на борту!

- Разрушитель снес гипердвигатель?

- Не-е-т, Хот сделал это. Мы попробовали замкнуть провода для запуска и только разорвали всю систему коммуникации дальнего действия. Ты знаешь, нет ни одной проклятой вещи на той планете, которую бы я полюбил, - Хан шлепнулся на жесткую койку.

Люк пожал плечами:

- Она держала Империю подальше от нас.

- Ну да, это великолепно удалось, - бесстрастно ответил Хан, внимательно озираясь вокруг. - Где, черт возьми, мы находимся?

- На суперзвездном разрушителе. На линкоре Вейдера, я думаю.

- Восхитительно. То есть за Чуи и Леей придется бежать в два раза дольше, - произнес Хан с сухим сарказмом. - Сколько ты уже здесь?

- Мы в камере, в гиперпространстве. Откуда мне знать?

- Сколько раз кормили? - рассуждал Хан.

- Едва ли достаточно. По моим ощущениям - норма одного дня. Значит, я здесь… дня три. Плюс два дня в другом месте. Но перед тем я был без сознания - и понятия не имею, сколько времени.

Хан вопросительно нахмурился.

- Я был в медблоке. Меня определили сюда, когда я попытался прогуляться.

- В медблоке? Что случилось?

Люк пожал плечами:

- Вейдер.

Хан не мог не отметить дискомфорт в голосе малыша:

- Ты в порядке?

- Жить буду, - успокаивающе заверил Люк. Но было что-то еще – что-то еще в его голосе…

Продолжая хмуриться, Хан расстроено наклонился ближе к ссутулившейся на полу фигуре малыша, сидящей у здорового, доминирующего в пространстве маленькой камеры столба.

- Люк?

Он сумел рассмотреть, как малыш поднял голову, расплывчатую и неясную, и как тихо протянул свою руку. Хан прищурился; белая повязка на фоне белых стен, мешающих видеть точно, что…

Воздух оставил его в порыве сострадания. Он покачал головой и отвел взгляд, не зная, что сказать.

- Это не настолько плохо, - произнес Люк спокойно. - Уже не болит так сильно.

- Как это произошло, черт возьми?

- Вейдер, - повторился Люк странно нейтральным голосом.

- Почему?

Люк пожал плечами:

- Я… зацепил его лайтсейбером.

Хан был тих в течение долгих секунд:

- Ты ударил его… лайтсейбером?

- Да.

Ясно, что малыш не хотел вдаваться в подробности. И довольно долго Соло осмысливал услышанное, прежде чем наконец кивнуть и спокойно произнести:

- Я впечатлен.

Странно, но малыш не ответил; только тихо отвел взгляд.

.

Медленно, в течение нескольких следующих часов, перемежающихся продолжительными и сдержанными паузами, Хан добился от Люка тщательно им отредактированных основных моментов случившегося: борьба, падение, луч захвата, медблок.

И ничего больше; сознательно.

Люк понимал, что он должен будет сказать больше - ведь Хан понимал, что кое-что он скрывает, но не мог. По крайней мере, пока. Некоторые вещи были по-прежнему слишком тяжелы, чтобы не только говорить о них, но даже думать. Он взглянул на перевязанный обрубок, который был его рукой - некоторые раны по-прежнему продолжали кровоточить.

.

.

.

- Думаю, я стал видеть лучше, - заявил Хан, лежа на койке и махая рукой перед своим носом.

Он находился там уже два приема пищи, которые определенно равнялись двум очень долгим дням, заставляющим его живот рычать.

Люк взглянул с того места, где он обычно сидел - прислонившись к столбу, в центре камеры.

- Сколько пальцев я держу?

Хан посмотрел, сощурился:

- …Я… хочу сказать… три…?

- Вообще-то, у меня нет руки, - невозмутимо сообщил Люк.

- О, это низко, - ответил Хан сухо.

- Ты не готов, - с легкостью сказал Люк, перемещаясь и неловко задевая шрам на спине - возможно, он не был готов тоже.

- Да, но если мы пойдем сейчас…

- Если мы пойдем сейчас, мало того, что я буду тащить тебя, пытаясь стрелять из бластера одной рукой и останавливаясь каждый раз, чтобы сказать: «Один шаг туда, другой шаг сюда…». Так еще, после того, как ты будешь без конца ворчать - убеждая меня, насколько лучше ты теперь видишь - и я дам в итоге тебе бластер, ты, вероятно, выстрелишь мне в спину, - добродушно рассуждал Люк.

- Эй, я знаю, как выбирать свою цель!

- Сколько пальцев я держу? – вновь повторился Люк.

- Парень, ты хуже Чуи, - проворчал Хан.

Люк устало улыбнулся:

- Мы пойдем, как только у нас будет шанс. В любое время.

- Это все, что я хотел услышать, - усмехнулся Хан.

Тишина…

- И ты не _так_ плох, как Чуи.

- Спасибо.

- И ты летаешь лучше, чем он. Только не говори ему это.

- Спасибо.

- И ты не воняешь, как тонтон, когда мокрый - что_точно_ делает Чуи.

- Всегда приятно знать.

- За исключением того раза, когда я укрывал тебя в кишках тонтона.

- Да, спасибо за это, - невозмутимо ответил Люк; улыбка коснулась уголков губ.

- Эй, ты не жаловался тогда, приятель. Это _я _должен был провести ночь в крохотной снежной землянке, лежа рядом.

- Месть сладка.

- Да ладно, это не было настолько плохо. Попытайся застрять в маленьком фрахтовике с влажным вуки.

Тишина… Малыш был ужасно тих в эти дни.

- Слушай, на _таком_расстоянии я могу видеть, сколько пальцев я поднимаю, - заявил Хан, взмахивая перед собой рукой.

- Я надеюсь, что так – это твоя рука, - мягко указал Люк.

- Давай. Ставлю пятьсот кредитов, что смогу сказать тебе на этот раз.

- Ты уже дважды должен мне «Сокола», - вздохнул Люк, но тем не менее поднялся, устало прислонившись к столбу для поддержки.

- Хочешь удвоить?

- У тебя _есть_четыре «Сокола»? – с сухим сарказмом поинтересовался Люк.

- Эй, есть только один «Сокол». И мы возьмем его с собой, когда будем выбираться отсюда.

Наклонившись к нему поближе, Люк протянул руку. Хану все время казалось, что тому неловко стоять - когда он подходил к центру комнаты со своей по-прежнему прижатой к груди перевязанной рукой.

-Сколько? - спросил Люк.

- Два!

- Поздравляю. Ты можешь видеть, - ровно проговорил Люк.

- _Теперь_ мы можем идти? - нетерпеливо спросил Хан, словно его зрение было единственной преградой.

- Безусловно. Ты открываешь дверь, и мы выходим отсюда, - согласился Люк, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться на свое место.

- Ты…, - Хан наклонился вперед, подозрительно наблюдая за Люком. - Ты _привязан_ к этому столбу?

- Слегка, - признал Люк сухо.

- А ты не думал сказать об этом раньше? - спросил Хан, вставая. Подойдя к нему, он неуклюже захватил металлический тонкий кабель и поднял его в свое ограниченное поле зрения.

- Из всех проблем, что мы обсуждали, я думал, эта была наименьшей. Ты не прекратил бы натягивать эту штуку? Я привязан к другому концу! - Люк дернул назад своей лодыжкой и скатился вниз по столбу, усаживаясь вновь на пол.

- Вау, они реально хотят, чтобы ты остался здесь, не так ли? – Хан невозмутимо присел на корточки перед Люком, изучая кабель, - Военный... высшего качества. Довольно мощный материал, четырьмя такими штуками можно поднять «Сокол», - он посмотрел на Люка взглядом большого брата, совмещающим упрек и беспокойство одновременно. Тон его был частично покровительственным, частично шутливым - приносящим Люку неудобство:

- Что ты сделал на этот раз?

Люк вздохнул - понимая, что у него не было абсолютно никакой идеи того, как сообщить кому-либо новости о своем обучении; особенно Хану. Он подозревал, что из всех циничный контрабандист примет это с наименьшим восторгом. Но он должен привыкнуть к таким объяснениям - многие люди просто не верили, что джедаи когда-то существовали. Империя приложила массу усилий, чтобы превратить их в обманщиков и оппортунистов, поглощенных политической властью. Некоторые купились на эту ложь, некоторые нет. А некоторые никогда не верили в них изначально - эта мысль вернула Люка к Хану. Он поднял голову и в очень серьезной манере взглянул своему другу в глаза.

- Ты слышал все эти... разговоры о Силе, в которую ты не веришь? – Люк должен был признать, что вступление удалось не самое лучшее…

- Да, слышал… - медленно проговорил Хан, понимая, к чему тот ведет. - Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты забил голову всей этой чепухой, о которой разглагольствовал старик, и поверил, что это реально.

- Это реально.

- Послушай, это не…

- Хан… - прервал его Люк.

Хан не собирался останавливаться:

- Нет, _послушай__:_ люди, говорящие, что это реально и носящие лайтсейберы, заставляют других людей делать тебе вот _это__, - _ он поднял кабель, наглядно демонстрируя свою мысль. Казалось, что Люк слегка как-то сгорбился вниз - в тех очертаниях, что видел Хан.

- Хан…

- Люк, Кеноби был просто… - он смущался продолжать, зная, как малыш поклонялся старику, но верил, что сказать это важно, - он был просто одним сумасшедшим…

- Хан, посмотри вниз.

Хан нахмурился и быстро взглянул вниз.

- Хо! Эй! Оу!

Оставаясь сидеть на корточках, он мягко планировал приблизительно в футе от пола, не касаясь его ногами. Он быстро наклонился вперед, вытягивая руки, чтобы удержать себя… но не упал.

- Какого черта!

- Когда ты сопротивляешься, очень трудно держать тебя ровно, - мягко сказал Люк.

- Серьезно?… Это делаешь ты!… Серьезно? – лепетал Хан, разводя и поднимая руки в стороны, словно он сам теперь удерживал равновесие. – Как, черт возьми…

- Это все реально, Хан, - спокойно произнес Люк.

- Опусти меня тогда!

Медленно освобождая Хана, чтобы тот принял обратно свой собственный вес, Люк мягко опустил его на пол. Уставившись на Люка, тот долго сидел в полной тишине.

Наконец, когда Люк больше не мог молчать и открыл рот, ему навстречу поднялся направленный в лицо указательный палец - заставляя его молчать.

- Окей, предположим - только_предположим_- что я признаю, что это реально, _на минуту_… - Хан многозначительно поднял брови на последнем слове. – То есть я не говорю сейчас о том, что вообще признаю это… Ты можешь делать что-нибудь еще?

Люк скромно пожал плечами:

- Я могу ускорить свои реакции, ускорить исцеление, увеличить физические способности, прочитать намерения, видеть…

Хан откинулся назад, сдернул с ноги ботинок и поставил его на пол:

- Подними его.

- Хан, я только что поднял _тебя_. Какой…

- Я хочу видеть, что ты делаешь это с чем-то еще. С чем-то, что я называю.

Вздыхая, Люк поднял ботинок Силой и плавно повернул его в воздухе на уровне глаз. Даже от этого маленького усилия он чувствовал себя хорошо; он так давно не предпринимал ничего большего, чем пассивный контакт с Силой - с тех пор как прибыл сюда - испытывая неудобство делать это в такой близости к Вейдеру. Зная, что тот ощутит любое его взаимодействие с Силой.

Необъяснимо, но у Хана возникла потребность проверить пространство вокруг ботинка, проводя там рукой. Что именно Люк мог бы изобрести и использовать в этой имперской тюремной камере по мнению Хана, Люк не представлял.

- Это не трюк, - сказал он, давая своему другу время, чтобы согласиться с этим - пока тот подозрительно проверял ботинок.

Авантюристу, каким был Хан, времени потребовалось не слишком много.

- Ты можешь открыть дверь?

- Нет. Я могу открыть нормальную дверь нормальной камеры - просто вышибая ее. Но здесь все по-другому. Я проверял дверь Силой много раз - в ней нет никаких механических замков, только автоматизированный стержневой механизм, чтобы открыть дверь, когда нет препятствия для ее движения. Я _думаю,_ что между двумя дверями находится вакуум, он полностью окружает всю эту камеру. Скорее всего, мы находимся в комнате внутри комнаты. Поэтому здесь две двери - вакуум запечатывает их, втягивая внутрь; одну дверь тянет от коридора, другую от этой камеры. В принципе, я уверен, что смог бы взломать дверь - но полагаю, это приведет нас к вакууму. Вероятно, эта камера специально разработана для заключения джедаев.

_Для заключения джедаев…_

- Именно поэтому ты им и нужен, так?

Люк медленно кивнул.

- Именно поэтому за тобой послали Вейдера.

- У Вейдера есть и собственные причины, - уклончиво ответил Люк, заставляя Хана хмуро взглянуть на малыша.

Так или иначе, он стал другим - с тех самых пор, как Хан прибыл сюда. Он списывал это на их меньше-чем-благоприятные обстоятельства, но теперь…

Хан присмотрелся ближе – малыш казался старше, производя более внушительное впечатление, чем раньше...

Люк собирался сказать что-то еще, когда его лицо внезапно изменилось, сменяясь настороженной маской и поворачиваясь в сторону.

- Вейдер, - прошептал он.

Хан в замешательстве взглянул на глухую стену, на которую уставился малыш:

- Что?

Послышалось приглушенное шипение впускаемого воздуха, сопровождаемого тяжелым скрежетом внешней двери. Хан рывком вскочил на ноги, и Люк поднялся за ним вслед, когда внутренняя дверь отворилась и Вейдер широкими шагами прошествовал внутрь, направляясь прямиком к Люку; не удостоив Хана ни единым взглядом. В дверях толпились штурмовики.

- Что ты делал? - прорычал Вейдер без всякого вступления.

Малыша невероятно охраняли теперь, но он был до странности не напуган этим, даже больше - антагонистичен. Хан мог видеть это весьма отчетливо.

- С какой стати я должен отчитываться? - бросил Люк вызов.

Даже его голос был другим теперь, нетипично острым и резким.

Вейдер ступил на шаг ближе и поднял руку, предупреждающе указывая пальцем:

- Не играй со мной в игры. Что ты делал?

Тем не менее Люк не собирался отступать. Хан взглянул на солдат у вновь закрытой двери. Малыш что, был склонен к суициду!

- Почему бы тебе не проверить записи безопасности? Или спросить у своих солдат в комнате наблюдения. Это их работа, чтобы следить за нами, не так ли?

Хан посмотрел вокруг, косясь и ища камеры безопасности, несмотря на то, что ничего не мог рассмотреть так далеко.

- Я спрашиваю _тебя_, - рявкнул Вейдер, не отрицая ни одного из обвинений Люка.

Люк молчал, воздух между ними буквально гудел от напряжения. Хан никогда не видел малыша таким прежде - он был практически неузнаваем.

- Проверьте ограничения, - приказал Вейдер. Немедленно подчиняясь, солдаты помчались вперед, чтобы осмотреть кабели, связывающие Люка с толстым центральным столбом.

- Они в порядке, лорд Вейдер. Никаких повреждений, - прибыл приглушенный ответ.

- Дверь, - не отводя взгляда, сказал Вейдер.

Солдаты двинулись мимо Хана, отталкивая его в сторону.

- Эй, поосторожней!

- Чисто, сэр.

Вейдер поднял голову, изучая столб, к которому был привязан Люк, затем медленно осмотрел всю комнату перед возвращением взгляда к Люку. Тот по-прежнему был тих, натянут и явно кипел враждебностью, стоя с чуть прикрытыми глазами.

- Если ты сделаешь что-нибудь, что угодно - пострадает _он_, - прорычал Вейдер, указывая на Хана. - Так же, как и другие. Они все могут быть пущены в расход. Помни об этом.

Он повернулся к выходу, плащ взметнулся волной вслед. Когда Вейдер был почти у двери, Люк ответил низким натянутым голосом:

- Я буду помнить.

Было кое-что в этом - кое-что, звучащее гораздо больше как угроза, чем согласие.

Хан напрягся, смотря на Вейдера.

Тот остановился, медленно повернулся назад и пристально смотрел на Люка в течение долгого-долгого времени. Хан почувствовал, как напружинились мускулы – он фактически был уверен, что Вейдер накинется на Люка, а малыш набросится в ответ, при малейшем движении первого; и сомневался, что тогда делать ему: схватить и держать своего друга или наоборот помочь ему.

И тогда Вейдер просто развернулся и вышел... дверь закрылась за ним, издавая шипящий звук герметизации - единственный звук в течение долгих секунд.

- Парень, ты верно знаешь, как выбирать себе врагов, - прохрипел Хан, высвобождая слова в длинном хриплом вздохе.

Люк в ответ лишь начал медленно расслабляться, успокаивая дыхание и постепенно скидывая напряжение с мышц. Однако еще долго он смотрел на дверной проем с таким бурлящим накалом в глазах, какого Хан у него никогда прежде не видел.

В конечном счете Люк сел и, сгорбившись, тихо замер, потерянный в своих мыслях, и Хан не смел его спрашивать, что, черт возьми, только что произошло.

.

.

.

Никто не входил в камеру в течение следующих трех дней. Еда прибывала раз от разу через узкий люк, открывающийся в стене, и Люк всегда знал об этом приблизительно за минуту - пристально глядя на стену, как будто это было окно; он также объявлял о прибытии новых охранников или о смене существующих, о любых изменениях в их рутине.

Хан не спрашивал малыша, откуда он знает это, но начинал признавать, что тот точно мог делать такие штуки - независимо от того, как неудобно Хан себя при этом чувствовал. Люк был всегда прав о времени, когда приносили еду, минута в минуту фактически.

Они также долго изучали стены, пытаясь понять, какой величины была комната, которая их окружала; основываясь на кратких взглядах в глубину пищевого люка, они пытались решить, насколько большое пространство заполнял вакуум и могли бы их легкие выдержать декомпрессию, если бы Люк взломал дверь.

Хан хотел сделать это, рискнуть, но малыш разумно замечал, что если они и решатся на такое, потеря сознания вряд ли будет тем, что им необходимо. Хан вынужденно признавал, что да, это будет явной оплошностью, но все же, вспоминая их невозможный успех на «Звезде Смерти», желал попробовать.

Изрядное количество времени также было потрачено на попытки определить, сколько времени оставалось до их прибытия в Имперский Центр.

После горячего спора относительно того, сколько дней требуется, чтобы добраться от Беспина до Корусканта по Кореллианскому Торговому пути, Люк выиграл спор по умолчанию, указав на тот факт, что они оба были без сознания в начале их пути – и это определенно мешало понять, как долго им еще предстоит лететь; и это предполагая, что они не делали остановок и шли на постоянной пятой сверхсветовой скорости - и то, и другое было довольно значащими допущениями.

Слишком много переменных и недостаточно информации; а времени оставалось все меньше.

.

.

.

Звук циркулирующего давления, опережающий открытие внешней двери, вытянул Хана из сна. Он чувствовал себя пьяным - похоже, была середина ночи; хотя им никогда не выключали свет здесь. Однако в своей жизни он слишком много раз вынужден был быстро просыпаться, чтобы это обеспокоило его сейчас - поэтому к тому времени, когда проскрежетала внутренняя дверь, он уже вполне очнулся от сна и принял вертикальное положение.

Внутрь камеры начали вливаться штурмовики - слишком много, чтобы их можно было сосчитать.

Периферийно Хан заметил, что Люк уже бодрствовал, стоя перед столбом, к которому он был привязан. Но тем не менее он не разбудил Хана. Когда в голову пришел вопрос о причине этого, один из солдат уже толкал Хана назад, поднимая к его лицу бластер.

- Эй, полегче, приятель, - сказал Хан, ощущая всплеск адреналина в крови.

Еще какое-то время продолжалось беспокойное движение; несколько солдат выстроились в линию на пути к малышу, направляя на него оружие. Люк не сводил с них пристального взгляда. Когда он заговорил, голос его был спокоен и бесчувственен.

- Сделайте это, - просто сказал он.

Хан тревожно нахмурился...

Три солдата, стоящие в непосредственной близости от малыша, выстрелили. От неожиданности Хан закричал. Выстрелы отбросили малыша в столб, и затем он всем своим весом рухнул на пол.

- Люк!

Много рук грубо потянули Хана назад; в живот ткнули стволом бластера, заставив задохнуться и взглянуть вниз.

- Он _не_ поставлен на ошеломление, - подчеркнуто произнес солдат.

10


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

- Лея? Лея! - закричал Хан, увидев в ночном освещении Лею, вытянутую из шаттла на окруженную солдатами широкую платформу, пока его самого толкали вниз по трапу другого судна.

- Хан! - она попыталась безуспешно вырваться из рук ее охранников. - Пусти меня! Ты, глупый…

И тут же ее голос утонул в оглушительном вое разглядевшего Хана Чуи.

- Чуи! – ликуя, завопил Хан в ответ. - Эй ты, большой…

Штурмовик рядом ткнул ему в ребра бластер:

- Закрой свой рот, пират, или я закрою его за тебя.

Но Хану было все равно – ничто не волновало его в этот момент, кроме факта, что Лея и Чуи живы. И с ними все в порядке!

Даже присутствие Ландо со связанными руками фактически не интересовало его.

- Ты тоже был на борту? - спросила Лея, расплывшись в сияющей улыбке и ничуть не беспокоясь, что это едва ли выглядело по-королевски. - Давно?

- Ты же знаешь меня, золотце, я не могу оставаться далеко от твоего прекрасного личика, - усмехнулся Хан, приподняв брови.

Лея закатила глаза, в то время как Чуи бормотал что-то о своем беспокойстве за Хана, но тот только легко отмахнулся:

- Это был лучший сон в моей жизни.

Штурмовик, ответственный за пленных, повернулся к ним:

- Если вы _все _не заткнетесь…

Он не закончил свою речь - широким шагом, в развевающемся от ночного ветра плаще, по трапу спускался тот, кто представлял намного большую угрозу. Внушительные ряды войск тут же вытянулись по команде «Смирно!».

В наступившей тишине Хан оглянулся вокруг, пытаясь сориентироваться.

Они находились на огромной посадочной платформе, расположенной на крыше высокого и массивного монолитного здания, которое было окружено четырьмя выходящими из него шпилями, простирающимися ввысь в совершенных пропорциях. Ночь была освещена тысячами огней, идущих от лежащего на расстоянии города и отраженных в блеске довольно большого количества тусклых звезд; однако Хан не нуждался в них, чтобы признать Корускант. Эта планета всегда будет Корускантом для него - независимо от того, сколько раз имперцы будут переименовывать ее.

Он так же узнал эти шпили – Дворцовые Башни; он видел их сотни раз издалека. С безопасного расстояния. И никогда не ожидал увидеть их так близко. С другой стороны: кто же ждет такого?

Даже здесь, на крыше, демонстрировалось легендарное богатство Императорского Дворца; зритель буквально погружался в его небрежное изобилие, призванное заверить в колоссальном императорском достатке – на планете, где возмутительная роскошь была нормой.

Как бы она ни была огромна, платформа составляла только часть крыши монументального Главного Дворца; величественные жилые Башни, расположенные по углам здания, были окружены освещенными садами, высоченные деревья в них раскачивались на ветру, но даже самые высокие всецело подавлялись внушительной тяжестью массивных строений. Полированный пол платформы был сделан из плит обсидиана - вулканического темного стекла, изящно инкрустированного узорами из тонко скрученного металла, расходящимися лучами в сложном рисунке - скрытом множеством блестящих ботинок штурмовиков. Замысловато-высеченная каменная кладка Башен, этаж за этажом, отчетливо вырисовывалась в ярких прожекторах, направленных как от краев платформы, так и из пышных садов. В сильнейшем накале огромных преломляющих линз шипел и дымился моросящий дождь.

Вейдер шагал вперед абсолютно непринужденно, нисколько нетронутый окружающей обстановкой и показом императорского могущества. Позади него тянулась группа офицеров с мрачными лицами…

На полпути через платформу он остановился; мимо промаршировали отряды алой императорской гвардии - личного полка Императора, выравнивая двойной кровавой линией белые ряды штурмовиков.

- Император, - пробормотала Лея, чуть отступая, чтобы пропустить вытягивающего шею Хана.

Они увидели, как сделав еще несколько шагов, Дарт Вейдер опустился на колено и склонил голову; его внушительная фигура исчезла за рядами внемлющих в тишине солдат.

Ожидание заставило сердце Хана колотиться быстрее - он увидит Императора - _Императора!_ Никто не видел Императора Палпатина вот так, во плоти. Скорее всего, он не доживет до момента, когда сможет рассказать об этом кому-нибудь - да даже если бы и рассказал, кто бы ему поверил - но все же…

Вокруг опустилась тишина, внушительная, выжидающая тяжесть которой не миновала никого, включая Соло.

От высоких двустворчатых дверей Южной Башни медленно шел человек; тяжелый плащ c капюшоном полностью окутывал его фигуру, и он казался сразу маленьким и хилым и все же имеющим абсолютную власть - осознающим свой статус и ожидающим этого признания от других.

На почтительном расстоянии за ним следовало небольшое окружение - четверо пожилых мужчин в богатых темно-красных одеждах, два императорских гвардейца и потрясающая шатенка с фарфоровой кожей в черном комбинезоне - явно военная, судя по ее выправке.

Странно, но, несмотря на шум ветра и расстояние, Хану казалось, что он слышит «_щелк, щелк»_ скрюченной черной трости, которую Император использовал во время ходьбы, при каждом своем шаге вперед.

Более того, впервые за многие годы, присутствие какого-то человека заставляло Хана подавленно и тревожно молчать.

.

.

.

Палпатин вынуждал себя замедлять темп, но когда наконец достиг лорда Вейдера, он все же был не в силах скрыть пылкое нетерпение в голосе:

- Встаньте, встаньте, друг мой. Ваша миссия была успешна.

Это был не вопрос.

- Да, мой Мастер.

Палпатин ощутил толику нежелания и тщательно скрытую неловкость в этих словах - что принесло медленную, едва уловимую улыбку на его узкие потрескавшиеся губы; не потому, что Вейдер испытывал подобное, а потому, что испытывал и тем не менее ничего не предпринял. Контроль любого уровня приносил удовлетворение – а контроль кого-то со способностями Вейдера приносил еще и безмерное удовольствие.

- Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Вы преуспели, - легко похвалил Палпатин, переводя взгляд на шаттл.

Вниз по трапу спускались медицинские репульсорные сани; их пассажир был присоединен к специально встроенной капельнице, удерживающей его в бессознательном состоянии.

Палпатин ждал, не сводя с саней пристального взгляда. Когда они стали приближаться, он ощутил кое-что – некую сильную вспышку беспокойства и заботы. Он тотчас взглянул в сторону источника, находящегося позади нескольких рядов штурмовиков.

- Его компаньоны, - явно ощутив то же самое, просто пояснил Вейдер.

Палпатин нахмурился… Он ощутил нечто важное - что-то далекое и знакомое.

- Лея Органа, - понял он, улыбнувшись - вспомнив девушку по ее нечастому присутствию во дворе; ее отец всегда сильно ограждал ее. Должно быть, он был таким же предателем, как и она. Но как бы там ни было, она лишь на миг завладела его вниманием; желтые болезненные глаза жадно вернулись к саням. Он когда-то хотел, чтобы ее привели к нему в оковах, чтобы она ответила за свои преступления - теперь же она фактически не стоила его внимания, будучи полезной только для одного. Но очень полезной - как он надеялся. Да, у него были планы насчет этой маленькой мятежной принцессы.

Он злобно улыбнулся, не сводя взгляд со своего большого приза.

Он очень давно ждал этого момента, с тех самых пор, как узнал о существовании Скайуокера. Он готовился к нему, предвкушал и тщательно планировал – составляя планы внутри планов и страстно ожидая, когда их можно будет претворить в жизнь. Прошло долгое время - но так было с большинством важных вещей в его жизни. Он был терпеливым человеком. И знал, что это осуществится точно так же, как и все остальное, несмотря на лучшие усилия джедая.

Полностью забыв о своей трости, он сделал три быстрых шага к приближающимся саням и склонился к неподвижному человеку, так долго бывшему отравой его жизни – предзнаменованием, висящим цепью на шее.

Единственной реальной угрозой его господству…

Долгие секунды Палпатин безмолвно вглядывался в мальчишку, склонив набок голову и впитывая желтыми глазами черты его лица. Закрытые веки слегка задрожали - возможно, при некотором отдаленном ощущении.

- Он едва вырос – чуть старше, чем падаван, - Палпатин обратился к Вейдеру, говоря насмешливым и презрительным тоном. - Как он так долго мог ускользать от вас?

Затем он протянул руку, резко контрастирующую своей пепельной бледностью на фоне темных кровоподтеков мальчика, почти касаясь его виска и замечая, как тот вздрагивает.

- Но какая сила… - Палпатин поднял злобный, ядовитый взгляд на Вейдера, переходя от язвительности к понукающему шепоту, который слышали лишь они двое: - Все, чем когда-то был ты.

Вейдер оставался тихим - безразличным. Он знал, что его Мастер будет стремиться как можно скорее вбить клин между ним и сыном. И он знал почему.

Палпатин отвернулся, удивленный нарочитым спокойствием Вейдера, понимая, что его слуга попытается использовать мальчишку против него – и, вероятно, уже пытался это сделать. Но Вейдер всегда был крайне нетерпелив, крайне порывист. Слишком груб для достижения какого-либо результата в такой щепетильной ситуации - кроме результата, служившего целям Палпатина, разумеется; Вейдер всегда служил им, хотел он этого или нет.

Как будет делать и его сын.

Палпатин вновь стал разглядывать мальчишку, более внимательно… и остановился; скрипучим, низким от недовольства голосом произнес:

- Вы повредили моего джедая, лорд Вейдер.

Вейдер чуть приподнял подбородок:

- Его было… трудно сдерживать.

- Он - джедай, - ответил Палпатин презрительно.

- Он – куда больше, - парировал Вейдер, понимая, что Император знал это, но все же осторожно пряча любые вызывающие интонации в своем голосе. Любую гордость.

Несколько долгих секунд Палпатин держал на нем свой взгляд, потом отвернулся, чувствуя отвращение.

- Доставьте в его комнаты, - и глядя наконец на компаньонов мальчишки, - а этих отправьте на тюремный уровень. Если вы еще способны к этому.

Он развернулся и ушел, не потрудившись ответить на глубокий поклон Вейдера.

.

.

.

Палпатин нетерпеливо шел в комнату, где был устроен его новый джедай; пламенно рыжеволосая Мара Джейд следовала в двух шагах позади; ее недовольство новым «проектом» Мастера буквально трубило в Силе – и, безусловно, стало причиной, почему он взял ее с собой. Ее работа состояла в точном следовании его приказам и требованиям - что хотела или предпочитала она, не имело значения. Так было всегда.

Палпатин не намеревался возвращаться к «этому» сегодня, желая оставить его в беспокойном одиночестве, пока он сам наслаждался бы удовлетворением от владения им - пусть пока только телом, а не духом.

Но тяга прийти сюда была слишком велика, поэтому он сделал это под предлогом проверки предпринятых медиками мер - зная, что на самом деле он просто хотел быть здесь и наблюдать за «этим». Он был похож на ребенка, разглядывающего новую игрушку, которой ему еще не позволено коснуться.

Сравнение вызвало улыбку на бледных губах – от осознания, что уже очень и очень давно он не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Тщательно укрепленное жилище его джедая располагалось внутри огромных, изящно пропорциональных апартаментов. Высокие декоративно-резные панели дверей прятали за собой тяжелую, противовзрывную конструкцию, темные, полированные макассаровым маслом стены скрывали плиты из особого сплава металла, а в рамы больших бронированных, но свободно пропускающих свет окон были установлены прочные стержни арматуры военного образца.

Тюрьма для джедая.

Красиво украшенная и роскошно обставленная, но тюрьма, тем не менее.

Несомненно, его джедай тоже увидит это. Одна из любимых игр Палпатина - послание на подсознательном уровне, разъясняющее, что в данном контексте открытый вызов не нужен и все эти усилия предприняты, чтобы сделать их столкновение цивилизованным. Как долго просуществуют эти правила игры, зависело от его нового джедая.

Пройдя две большие комнаты, он оказался в спальне, которая к этому моменту уже напоминала медцентр, полностью оборудованный и стонущий под различными сканерами и средствами жизнеобеспечения - никто не хотел рисковать здесь, цена за неудачу была слишком высока. Палпатин предпринял много усилий, чтобы дать понять это максимально ясно.

Неподвижное тело джедая лежало на высокой кровати, опутанной проводами и сканерами, связанными с медицинскими мониторами; несколько врачей – исключительно людей, толпящихся вокруг - повернулись и отвесили почтительный поклон вошедшему Императору.

Здесь не было никаких разумных дроидов, нечитабельных в Силе - Палпатин не доверял им и никогда не позволял находиться внутри жилых Башен.

- Оставьте нас, - приказал он врачам, проходя вперед.

Приученные к сухости Императора, они тихо вышли друг за другом. Последний из уходивших был заметно моложе и спортивнее – в униформе флота, с темными волосами и оливковой кожей.

- Вы - Халлин, - просто произнес Палпатин, отмечая про себя необходимость запомнить его имя.

Человек запнулся и остановился, нерешительно кланяясь:

- Да, Ваше Превосходительство.

Палпатин слегка кивнул, не сводя с него глаз:

- Лорд Вейдер сказал мне, что вы - образцовый доктор.

- Он очень любезен, Ваше Превосходительство, - ответил Халлин, не находя других слов.

Император улыбнулся:

- Нет, он не любезен. Однако он заслуживает доверия. - Палпатин подался немного вперед, подчеркивая свои слова. - Это то, что я ценю больше, чем что-либо еще.

Халлин кивнул в понимании и сделал шаг назад - не в силах не отступить перед Императором.

- Конечно, Ваше Превосходительство.

Несколько долгих секунд Палпатин молчал, буравя взглядом взволнованного человека - оценивая его...

Прежде чем заговорить снова, он подошел еще ближе. Его низкий голос зазвучал странно приглушенно в большой, отражающей эхо комнате:

- Вы хорошо преуспели и должны быть вознаграждены. Скайуокер имеет… большую ценность для меня. Вы назначаетесь главным врачом сына лорда Вейдера; его свита должна быть восстановлена после такого длительного отсутствия. Вам будут выделены комнаты во Дворце - для проживания и для работы. Вам так же будет назначен помощник, но остальной штат вы сможете выбрать сами.

На сей раз доктор не отступил, растерявшись от почестей, которыми его удостаивали. Наконец, справившись с собой, он произнес:

- Бл... Благодарю вас, Ваше Превосходительство.

Император слегка сощурил глаза:

- Вы понимаете серьезность обязательств своей должности? Я делаю это, потому что моя вера в вас велика.

- Я… попытаюсь не разочаровать вас, Ваше Превосходительство.

- Служите так, - проскрипел Палпатин, - как будто сама ваша жизнь зависит от этого.

Доктор низко поклонился и Палпатин отвернулся - довольный собой. Он, конечно же, внимательно изучил файл человека, прежде чем принять это решение - хотя тот факт, что лорд Вейдер доверял ему настолько, что назначил сначала в свой штат, а затем и на лечение сына, был уже значительным аргументом.

Император, давший сейчас почесть такой должности, сделал это способом, который часто применял в своих целях: личное признание и несколько добрых слов со стороны монарха создавали лояльного слугу на всю жизнь - особенно, когда они совмещались с тонкой угрозой.

Именно в таких людях нуждался Палпатин, размещая их в окружение нового джедая – в верных вассалах, преданных Палпатину и потому непоколебимых - рано или поздно мальчик проверит каждого из них.

Эта мысль направила внимание Палпатина к Маре, остающейся рядом с дверью после того, как вышел доктор; ее красновато-каштановые волосы смотрелись яркой вспышкой в приглушенных тонах комнаты.

- Это не относится к тебе, дитя, - скомандовал Палпатин, когда она также повернулась, собираясь уйти.

Небольшое сжатие челюсти было единственным видимым признаком ее расстройства, хотя она повиновалась без возражений – как всегда.

Палпатин вступил на приподнятое основание, на котором располагалась кровать; на фоне темных богатых покрывал израненная, покрытая синяками кожа мальчишки казалась бледной.

От Вейдера действительно потребовалось много усилий, чтобы подчинить своего сына.

Он рассматривал его, склонив голову, когда Мара подошла ближе.

- Он совсем не похож на мать, только на отца, - в конце концов произнес Император, понимая, что ему это нравится и зная, что она не поймет.

Она, разумеется, даже не предполагала, кем он был – ничего, кроме того, что он джедай. Как бы Палпатин ни доверял своей привилегированной «руке», он не имел привычки разбрасываться ценной информацией. Он предоставлял ей лишь то, что необходимо для работы - а данная информация пока такой не являлась. Знание давало власть, а Палпатин _никогда_ не наделял властью без надобности.

Особенно, когда это могло помешать его целям - выбор времени для открытия этой специфической части информации являлся весьма деликатным; Мара была нужна ему для достижения определенного результата - и такое знание сейчас лишь исказило бы ее мнение относительно джедая и их взаимодействия.

.

Мара молчала, глядя с глухим равнодушием на лежащего без сознания человека; не понимая, почему он вообще здесь, а не в тюрьме с его компаньонами.

Она знала, конечно, что он был джедаем; она отметила и одержимое внимание учителя к планированию каждой детали его заключения, и возрастающее волнение при ожидании его прибытия. И она хорошо помнила дурное обращение с такими же предателями в прошлом – весьма опасными, хотя не для ее Мастера, конечно.

Их держали день, иногда два или три - пока Палпатин не начинал скучать, мучая их. Тогда он отдавал их Вейдеру; для тренировки, как утверждал Мастер - для забавы, как часто подозревала она. Впрочем, это едва ли можно было назвать справедливой борьбой.

Несколько раз она видела, как он сам побеждал джедаев, и с помощью лайтсейбера, и без него. Мастер преподавал ей, как сделать то же самое, хотя у нее и близко не было ничего похожего на его способности в Силе. Но определенные вещи она все же могла изучить, и вначале никогда не было дефицита для оттачивания ее навыков, и только в последние годы практическое рвение лорда Вейдера в конечном счете начало давать о себе знать: джедаев становилось меньше, а промежутки между ними увеличивались - за последние несколько лет не было ни одного. Странно, но каким-то образом она скучала по тем временам.

Понятие вины давно было утрачено ею - оно не удовлетворяло требованиям учителя.

Но никакие соображения не объясняли лечения этого особого врага. Возможно, у джедая было что-то, в чем нуждался Император или, возможно, все это было частью некой большой игры.

Она взглянула на Мастера, потерявшегося в мыслях и очаровании лежащим перед ним человеком - сосредоточив на нем все свое внимание. Что он замышлял, что он хотел от джедая?

.

Чувствуя неуемное любопытство Мары, Палпатин быстро взглянул на нее, и она тут же, опустив глаза, отвернулась. Это сражение давно было выиграно им.

Удовлетворенный, он вновь вернулся к своему приобретению. Перед ним была угроза, которая нависала над всем, чего он достиг - последний большой протест Ордена Джедаев, исполнение их драгоценного пророчества, его уничтожение.

Сын Солнц.

Они думали, что это был лорд Вейдер, но с замечательной кривой иронией Палпатин доказал им, как сильно они ошибались - таким образом они, вероятно, возложили свои надежды о возмездии на его сына.

Как они лгали, чтобы управлять им. Как манипулировали. Как они прогнули и деформировали свою драгоценную этику джедаев, чтобы удовлетворить свои потребности, называя все это необходимостью... и какую силу они вручили этим Палпатину.

Потому что теперь… теперь наконец он ограничивал и удерживал эту угрозу, теперь наконец он получил возможность разрушить ее - и обнаружил, что не может сделать этого.

Он знал, что должен - должен уничтожить «это» сейчас. Знал абсолютно точно, встретившись наконец с ним лицом к лицу.

Но не мог заставить себя. Не предприняв усилий, чтобы завладеть «этим». Как и с Вейдером, искушение управлять такой огромной мощью было слишком велико.

И действительно, разве не это всегда предназначал для себя Палпатин? Обладать этой мощью?

Находилась она в руках Вейдера, либо его сына – не имело значения. Значение имело то, что он будет обладать ею. «Это» - этот мальчишка - едва только повзрослевший драгоценный Сын Солнц джедаев мог с легкостью выполнить пророчества ситхов, ибо он мог стать одним из них так же, как и его отец.

Во всех далеко идущих планах Палпатина _эта деталь _была недостающим звеном, без которого все остальное рассыпалось в пыль.

Возможность, которой Кеноби лишил его так давно своим поединком с Энакином, была вновь предоставлена ему, и опять же - рукою Кеноби. Как чудесно нелепо. Что делало владение «этим» куда более сладким.

Но как добиться полного обладания? Как заставить «это» подчиниться новому Мастеру?

Если бы он взял его десятью годами ранее, как это было с его отцом, не было бы никаких вопросов относительно его лояльности сейчас. Но та возможность была потеряна, украдена джедаями, отравившими все тщательные планы Палпатина.

Так как склонить этот ум к его собственным целям теперь? - он еще не знал. Изучение займет немало времени – но позволит затем использовать эти знания. Создать сети, которые свяжут мальчишку.

Ему не внушат страх способности или положение Палпатина - а тщательное исследование донесений шпионов за последние три года приводило к мысли, что чем больше давления оказывалось на это маленькое своенравное существо, тем больше оно противилось в ответ. Если ситх и нуждался в других доказательствах - то столкновение мальчишки c лордом Вейдером в Облачном Городе было главным из них.

Палпатин мог бы предложить тому власть – даже больше власти, чем сейчас держал его отец; станет ли это стимулом? Общественное положение, возможно; признание, несравнимый статус?

Активы и богатство? Хотя, если бы джедай стремился к подобному, он давно бы достиг этого в изобилии.

И одна только боль не поколеблет его - будь это возможно, Вейдер уже одержал бы победу; уж в чем-чем, а в этом он был силен. Нет, мальчишка не подчинится под принуждением боли, сейчас насилие только напитает его решимость.

И Вейдер, по-видимому, пробовал сделать это; Палпатин не был слеп к его амбициям, однако знал, что тот не представляет настоящей угрозы - без этого мальчишки. Слабость Вейдера всегда скрывалась в его жажде власти: власти превосходства, власти изменять события, чтобы удовлетворить собственные страсти, власти подняться над своим скромным происхождением. Это ослепляло его для любых других суждений. Но ему не хватало решимости осуществить те амбиции при Палпатине; цепи, которые связывали его, были слишком старыми - слишком глубоко врезавшимися. И именно поэтому он нуждался в мальчишке – достигнуть с ним того, чего не смог сам, как психологически, так и физически.

И как бы там ни было, у Вейдера была возможность предложить на Беспине больше, чем мог когда-либо сделать Палпатин - и этот мальчик не отказался ни от своих принципов, ни от своих друзей...

Возможно, это было слабостью сына Вейдера… сострадание джедая - он слишком много заботился о других. Ужасный и мешающий недостаток. Сострадание всегда было слабым и уязвимым местом джедаев. Понимал ли он это?

Вероятно, нет - каждое действие мальчика демонстрировало верность его мотивам, потребности защищать то, за что он переживал. Его Восстание, его товарищей, даже принципы джедаев, которые так связывали и стесняли его. Да - сострадание заставляло его доверять, а доверие вело к слабости.

Когда Палпатин разъяснит ему степень обмана Кеноби - то, как далеко тот пошел в своей лицемерной жестокости от имени их драгоценного Ордена Джедаев… заставит ли это отвернуться мальчишку от них?

Конечно. Конечно, мальчишка должен оставить любую мысль о преданности - в его положении Палпатин бы помог врагам Кеноби только из чувства злости. Отомстил бы тем, кто так бездушно использовал его.

И Палпатин примет такой мотив – пусть это не будет лояльностью, но это станет началом, переломным моментом, средством для дальнейшего продвижения. Он подойдет на шаг ближе к тому рычагу силы… Тренированной силы. Мальчик был обучен больше, чем он ожидал. Вейдер столкнулся с ним первый раз три года назад, у Альдераана, и затем у Явина, и утверждал, что Оби-Ван только начал его обучение; но сейчас это не было неуклюжим, неотполированным потенциалом, который он ожидал. «Это» было во всех отношениях джедаем.

Палпатин улыбнулся тонкой удовлетворенной улыбкой, нисколько не смягчающей его ядовитый и пристальный взгляд - прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он ощущал другого джедая. И намного, намного больше с тех пор, как он ощущал форсъюзера такой мощи. Он хихикнул в понимании, что фактически прошло время длиной в целую жизнь мальчика.

И еще более долгое время прошло с тех пор, как у него была возможность по-настоящему бросить вызов своим способностям - ибо те, кто не обладал Силой, были слишком легкой добычей для контроля и манипуляций, для управления каждой их эмоцией… Но теперь предстояла битва двух воль, двух характеров, двух разумов. Ибо джедай прочтет его намерения так же ясно, как он сам читал их.

С его отцом Палпатин обладал неоспоримой роскошью – временем, имея возможность годами опутывать его тонкими манипуляциями. Формируя взаимоотношения, зависимость и прочную связь. Теперь у него не было такого удобства - сын Вейдера являлся практически взрослым человеком, выросшим со своими собственными убеждениями и желаниями. Он никогда не станет доверять Палпатину так, как его отец.

Но доверие и не было необходимо. Только повиновение.

Непредвиденный факт, что он обучался, был любопытен, но не слишком важен. Палпатин обращал джедаев и раньше. Уж насколько упрямым был граф Дуку, насколько непокорным перед лицом Тьмы. Но у всех были слабости. И как только эти слабости находились и использовались – железная решимость джедаев чудесным образом рушилась и разламывалась.

Но, как и Дуку, Скайуокер, разумеется, будет понимать, что делает Палпатин – обычная проблема с джедаями. Именно по этой причине было так полезно дать Вейдеру свободу действий. Прежде чем жизнь мальчика падет к ногам Палпатина, ее необходимо жестоко препарировать. И необходимо обеспечить Скайуокера кем-то, против кого он будет протестовать - врагом, на котором он сможет сконцентрировать свое упрямство и своенравие. И Палпатин должен сделать это так, чтобы всегда сохранять главенствующее влияние - тщательно направляя все внимание и энергию джедая в другое место.

Задача требовала огромного напряжения сил – тем лучше, но Палпатин никогда не верил в старт с единственного игрового поля, это было не в его природе.

Он снова ощутил на себе взгляд Джейд и, придав лицу нейтральное выражение, вернул мысли к более неотложным вопросам.

- Скажи им восстановить руку, - сказал он о врачах, указывая на перевязанную культю джедая.

- Сегодня вечером? - спросила Мара.

- Разумеется, сегодня вечером, - резко бросил Палпатин, раздражаясь, что ей нужно было спрашивать об этом.

- Рука нужна для… временного использования?

Он понимал, о чем она спрашивала, и понимал, почему.

Поэтому он улыбнулся ее осторожности, вознаграждая прямым ответом:

- Нет, моя дорогая, он останется здесь надолго - как мой гость. Позаботься, чтобы ему подобрали самое лучшее. Ничто меньшее не подойдет для моего нового джедая.

Он снова повернулся в сторону спящего и по-прежнему болезненного существа, сопротивляясь убеждению встряхнуть и разбудить его. Несомненно, когда оно проснется, оно сразу даст знать об этом.

- Maра, помести второе отделение моих гвардейцев за дверью вместе с дворцовой стражей - он более силен, чем я думал. Не должно быть никаких просчетов.

- Да, Мастер, - подтвердила она. - Но замок невозможно разрушить. Это место - тюрьма, он не…

Императору нужно было лишь чуть повернуться к ней, не потрудясь даже взглянуть, чтобы она немедленно замолкла.

- В ближайшем будущем ты останешься здесь, во Дворце, - продолжал он, словно она ничего не говорила. - С этого момента ты ответственна за его заключение - пока у меня не будет уверенности, что он останется там, куда я его поместил.

Это было азартной игрой - сделать Мару ответственной, когда действительно только Вейдер мог бы контролировать мальчишку. Но она была способной и преданной, и хоть вовлечение Вейдера и являлось существенной частью его большого плана, Палпатин не горел желанием держать Вейдера в такой близости к джедаю, пока у него самого не будет гораздо лучшего понимания ситуации.

Мара нахмурилась, сощурив в отвращении изумрудно-зеленые глаза - ей не нравились обязанности няньки, они были ниже ее достоинства. Особенно, когда у этого джедая не было никакого будущего, независимо от того, что утверждал сейчас ее учитель.

- Нет, не у этого, - улыбнулся Мастер ее мыслям, выглядя более живым, чем Мара видела его за многие прошедшие годы. - Этот продвинет мою Империю. Он станет всем, чем должен был стать его отец.

Морщась, она взглянула на Мастера.

- Ты не ощущаешь этого? - тон его был, как всегда, наполовину вызывающим, наполовину разочарованным.

- Я знаю, что он джедай, - сказала она.

Он засмеялся, забавляясь ее пренебрежительным выражением лица:

- Нет, дитя, он больше, чем просто джедай. Всё подчиняется могуществу Силы.

Испытывая теперь крайнее любопытство и зная, что Мастер почувствует его, она ждала пояснения.

- Его родовая линия по отношению к джедаям следующий эволюционный прыжок, моя дорогая, вызванный прямым вмешательством Силы - вне всего, что предполагали джедаи. Я удивлен, что Кеноби преподавал ему - видимо, он, в самом деле, находился в отчаянии.

Сузив в размышлении зеленые глаза, Мара холодно взглянула на покрытого кровоподтеками и ссадинами худощавого человека, пересматривая свое мнение о нем.

Палпатин улыбнулся, и нетерпеливое предвкушение окрасило его слова темным намерением:

- Я чувствую, что передо мной стоит грандиозная задача.

Он уже забыл острые ощущения от столкновения с достойным противником, с подлинной и непредсказуемой угрозой. Управление Империей бледнело в сравнении с этим.

Неспособный устоять он протянулся дрожащими пальцами к вискам мальчика; и это действие непроизвольно заставило вспомнить о его отце – о дне, когда он нашел того на Мустафаре, сожженного и искалеченного.

Он точно так же протянулся к нему тогда, чтобы проверить, что его новый ученик будет жить - не только физически. Если связь Энакина с Силой была бы слишком ослаблена ранами… что ж… как тогда Палпатин смог бы использовать его? Он просто ушел бы прочь, оставив мальчика гореть дальше. Тому, очевидно, не удалось поразить джедая, приходившего за ним, и, если его связь с Силой была бы существенно разорвана - как нередко бывало при таких предельно критических ранах – использовать его дальше не имело смысла.

Но этого не случилось. Энакин многое потерял, но его связь с Силой всегда была чрезмерно интенсивна - настолько, что он все еще обладал большей мощью, чем любой джедай. И у него появилась причина для ненависти; цель Энакина совпала с целью Палпатина, пусть и по другим мотивам - уничтожение джедаев. Действия Кеноби связали Энакина с Палпатином больше, чем все, что он мог сделать сам. Неспособность Кеноби завершить начатое - то ли от сострадательной слабости к другу, то ли от ненависти, питаемой предательством - дала Палпатину самый существенный инструмент, которым он когда-либо обладал. И он использовал его без раскаяния.

И сейчас – невероятно - действия Кеноби принесли гораздо лучший инструмент в пользование Палпатина. Линия, о которой он думал, как о безвозвратно нарушенной, была восстановлена. Давно потерянная возможность вновь очутилась в его руках.

Осознавал ли это Вейдер? Видел ли в своем сыне своего преемника?

Понимал ли, что желанием вернуть то, что он считал принадлежащим себе, он дал шанс достичь этого Палпатину, создав слабое и уязвимое место, которое позволит Палпатину нарушить непоколебимую оборону джедая?

Понимал ли, что Палпатин c готовностью пожертвует Вейдером, чтобы получить Скайуокера - так же, как когда-то он пожертвовал Дуку, чтобы получить Вейдера?

Если понимал, то он ничего не говорил, повинуясь до конца. Будет ли его сын столь же податлив, столь же покорен?

Рука легла на лоб мальчика - Палпатин потянулся в Силе, чтобы коснуться того источника мощи… и был отброшен назад, как ментально, так и физически, словно коснувшись оголенного провода; находящийся без сознания мальчишка буквально оттолкнул его.

Мара кинулась было к Императору, однако тот устоял на ногах и указал ей отстраниться, усмехаясь и ступая обратно, вновь кладя руку на лоб своего джедая - на этот раз, используя все свои ментальные способности для подчинения мальчишки.

Веки того затрепетали и мгновение он сопротивлялся. Хотя в его наркотическом состоянии это сопротивление не являлось какой-то сознательной защитой, лишь внутренним инстинктом, противостоящим другому источнику Силы - слишком инородному для контакта; все равно, что соединение нефти с водой. И под усиленным давлением Палпатина сопротивление было сломлено, и мальчик вновь затих и успокоился.

Но как было замечательно, что он боролся с ним даже в этом состоянии, без надежды на победу, одним простым рефлексом. Будет ли он бороться, когда придет в чувство? Противостанет ли ему? И поймет ли, как бессмысленна его борьба?

Поймет ли, что в любом случае проиграет сражение?

Сказали ли ему, что чем больше он будет бороться, тем ближе ко Тьме он продвинется, потому что с огнем можно бороться только огнем - огнем, в жаре которого он сгорит сам?

Когда джедай наконец основательно ослаб, Палпатин отпустил свою хватку, проведя длинными пальцами по щеке мальчишки.

Должен ли он все-таки убить его?

Какая трата… но если он сделает это, то гарантирует тому достойную смерть. Пламя славы.

Подходящий конец для последнего джедая.

.

.

.

Дверь камеры скользнула вверх, и Лея быстро приняла вертикальное положение, принимая угрюмый и сердитый вид - для кого бы то ни было.

Однако двух вступивших внутрь имперских офицеров ее вид никак не впечатлил.

- Вставайте, вы пойдете с нами, - сказал старший, поворачиваясь сразу же к выходу.

- Где мои друзья? - оставаясь на месте, спросила Лея.

- Не имею понятия, меня послали не за ними, - ответил он; холодное незаинтересованное выражение не изменилось ни на йоту.

- Я никуда не пойду, пока не узнаю, где они, - она держала голос ровным, приняв решение, что им придется нести ее на руках, если они хотят, чтобы она двинулась куда-либо.

Офицер вздохнул, мельком взглянув на своего компаньона.

- Коммандер предупреждал, что c вами будут затруднения. И он сказал, что вы измените свое настроение, если мы скажем, куда вы идете.

Лея изогнула тонкие брови, явно сомневаясь в этом.

- Он просил пояснить, что вас отведут к тому раненому человеку, что прибыл с вами на шаттле.

Раненому?… Имеется в виду…

- К Люку? - Лея встала в волнении и надежде, сменившими неуступчивость. - Где он?

- В своих апартаментах. Мне приказано отвести вас туда.

В предвкушении момента Лея не обратила внимания на эти слова – и, подчиняясь ради возможности увидеть Люка, вышла из камеры.

.

Штурмовики и охранники с холодной безучастностью следили за ней весь путь от турболифта до второго контрольно-пропускного пункта между тюремным уровнем и находящимся выше него Дворцом, тщательно проверив и подтвердив ее допуск.

Затем в сопровождении четырех штурмовиков и двух офицеров она поднялась во Дворец и прошла длинный пустой коридор, выходящий на другую его сторону. Все было точно так же, как она помнила по своим редким визитам сюда с отцом. Уровень за уровнем суетящихся, раздувающихся от чувства собственной важности чиновников, слепых к ежедневно причиняемому ими страданию жизням простых людей или даже хуже – равнодушных к нему, имеющих власть преодолевать любое препятствие на своем пути, невзирая на то, каково оно.

Она всегда ненавидела подобное в этом здании зеркал и манипуляций - задолго до того, как узнала что-либо о сопротивлении, о Палпатине, о тайных политических взглядах своего отца; она _всегда_ ненавидела это.

Она шла через все это единоличное богатство и возмутительную роскошь, не глядя по сторонам - c благодарностью ощущая себя здесь неуместной.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем она и ее сопровождение достигли вершины Главного Дворца, в которой размещался обширный шестиуровневый холл с великолепными мраморными и украшенными ковкой лестницами, любезно приводящими поворот за поворотом к усиленно охраняемому узкому коридору – расходящемуся ко входам в Башни. Этот крестообразный коридор, со сводчатыми потолками и высокими колоннами, связывал между собой все Башни. Охранники в обычной белой броне штурмовиков сменились на дворцовых стражников в синей ливрее, на смену которым в свою очередь пришли алые императорские гвардейцы.

Сейчас Лея находилась в жилой Башне - дальше, чем она бывала когда-либо - в частных уровнях с наиболее тщательными проверками безопасности. Несмотря на свою неловкость, Лея не смогла не отметить, что разрешение для ее входа в Башни было отмечено вторым уровнем допуска - что означало разрешение от высокопоставленного члена личного окружения Императора. Она прокрутила список этих людей в голове - чуть больше дюжины - начиная сильно сомневаться, что ее действительно вели к Люку, судя по роскошной окружающей обстановке.

Наконец они остановились около величественных двустворчатых дверей огромных частных апартаментов высоко в… Западной Башне - как она думала, пытаясь воспользоваться своим умением ориентироваться. Апартаменты выглядели богатыми и расточительными - светлый, выровненный мрамором холл был необыкновенно хорошо обставлен и спроектирован, и фактически был настолько большим, что позволил бы пролететь вдоль него на драгоценном «Соколе» Хана, не оставив и царапины… Лея пыталась сдержать учащенное от волнения дыхание, теряясь в догадках, кто располагает таким привилегированным положением в свите Императора.

Стройная рыжеволосая женщина кошачьей походкой подошла к ней от того места, что было похоже на крыло для штата - только внутри апартаментов. Она была поразительной красавицей - огненно рыжие волосы и фарфоровая кожа, нежного цвета щеки и полные рубиново-красные губы, и все это безупречное совершенство подчеркивалось яркими изумрудно-зелеными глазами; однако чувствовалась в ней неприветливость, ощущение настороженной отчужденности - такой обычной для большинства здесь. Она пристально посмотрела на Лею, оценивая ту ледяным взглядом.

Лея ответила ей тем же самым.

- И что это? – потребовала рыжеволосая, поворачиваясь к охране Леи.

- Лея Органа. Коммандер просил привести ее, - энергично ответил старший офицер; хотя на женщине не было униформы, она явно была главной здесь…

- Когда? - нахмурилась рыжеволосая.

- Час назад.

- Тогда вы опаздываете, - ответила женщина, резко разворачиваясь и входя в центральный коридор апартаментов.

Лею подтолкнули не слишком нежным тычком сзади. Она только мельком успела оглядеть широкий коридор, который привел их к круглому перекрестку внутри апартаментов - высокий потолок над ним представлял собой огромный стеклянный куполообразный атриум, различные срезы и грани которого формировали сложный узор, отражающийся и преломляющийся на геометрически подобранной плитке бледного мрамора на полу. Оттуда открывались четыре длинных коридора, простирающихся так далеко, что было понятно: апартаменты покрывают весь этаж Башни. Лея быстро проходила мимо разных комнат, располагающихся с каждой стороны коридора - открытые двери показывали большие, просторные помещения с длинными рядами высоких окон, из которых потоком лился яркий дневной свет весеннего утра. Мимо роскошных залов ожидания, мимо кабинетов с темными стенами, мимо библиотеки со старомодными печатными книгами, ровно стоящими на полках от пола до высоченного потолка, мимо библиотеки с более современной системой хранения, занимающей целую стену и светящейся голубыми кромками сотен чипов данных, мимо комнаты с небрежно размещенными художественными и историческими артефактами. Залы заседаний, залы приемов, внушительный официальный обеденный зал - куда они вошли - темные, чернильные стены которого были обшиты тропическим деревом хлорофомы с красивым рисунком птичьего глаза, а полированный пол был покрыт широкими плитами темного ильма.

И затем начался ряд частных комнат, расположенных за пределами общественной зоны апартаментов. Первая комната была также обшита древесиной - темные резные стены черного дерева макассар достигали высокого сводчатого потолка из мраморного алебастра темнейшего сливово-красного цвета, глянцевый мраморный пол был испещрен сливочными прожилками, связанными с плавными линиями медной инкрустации.

Невероятное пышное богатство, показанное не из реального желания произвести впечатление в этом личном пространстве, а просто потому, что к нему был приучен обитатель этих комнат. Повседневное изобилие, удобное и естественное, указывающее на проходящую внутри привилегированную жизнь.

Гладкий тисненый серебром датапад и несколько чипов памяти были небрежно оставлены на краю шикарного стола частной столовой, тяжелый резной стул чуть отодвинут назад.

Затем Лея прошла через огромный по своим масштабам высокий арочный зал, по одной стене которого шел ряд усиленно защищенных окон и глубокий балкон, обнесенный каменной балюстрадой, дающий возможность непрерывно наслаждаться как садами на крыше Дворца внизу, так и видом города вдали.

В этой комнате также находился высокий, полностью стеклянный шкаф с печатными книгами. И вся мебель здесь была на порядок больше обычной, соответствуя внушительным пропорциям комнаты. Стены были обделаны роскошным рифленым, темно-коричневым шелком, а на мраморном полу лежали тяжелые меховые ковры. В массивном камине был разведен огонь, спасающий от прохлады весеннего утра.

И при входе в следующую комнату офицеры почтительно остановились вместе с ведущей их стройной женщиной. Лея прошла в спальню, разделенную на два уровня - более низкий, куда она попала при входе, встав близко к длинному изогнутому ряду высоких окон с захватывающим дух видом, и находящийся в дальней части комнаты более высокий уровень, плотно покрытый коврами. Ближе к нему пол был выложен полированным камнем цветов песка и темного шоколада, простираясь в открытый коридор на противоположной стороне. Стены внутри покрывала прекрасная мозаика богатого коричневого и черного, как смоль, тераццо.

Мебель здесь была эстетичной и основательной - явно мужской - значительной, тяжелой, сделанной из дерева, на крепких полированных медных ножках; полностью и безупречно соответствующей стилю. Повсюду были рассеяны различные безделушки со множества планет. Довольно очевидно, что это была очень частная, личная комната.

Хмурясь, Лея взглянула на большую кровать в центре приподнятой области; белые льняные простыни покрывали лежащего на ней человека. Он был окружен различной аппаратурой и медицинским оборудованием, встроенным в изголовье и находящимся в диссонансе с органичным обликом комнаты.

Не желая идти дальше, Лея слегка вытянула шею… и поняла, кто это был; надломленным от внезапного узнавания голосом она произнесла:

- Л..люк?

Ноги тут же понесли ее вперед, и, моментально оказавшись рядом, она протянула руку к его плечу, надеясь разбудить и глубоко внутри зная, что это бесполезно.

Затем она мягко коснулась края его глаза и веки лишь слегка дрогнули в ответ.

- Что вы сделали с ним? - Лея обвиняюще взглянула вверх.

- Избавьте меня от вашего возмущенного гнева, - парировала рыжая, нетронутая ее эмоциями. - Вы изменили бы свой тон достаточно быстро, если бы знали...

И, как будто понимая, что она сказала свои слова не думая, женщина нерешительно начала подбирать другие:

- …это… мы... заботились о нем. Его прооперировали вчера вечером – по-видимому, уже в третий раз, начиная с Беспина.

Лея смотрела на нее, пытаясь понять, что та хотела скрыть.

Невысокий темноволосый доктор вошел в комнату с медицинский сканером в руках. Нахмурившись, он взглянул на рыжую, указывая на двери позади него:

- Что происходит? Все было… с кем вы говорите?

Посмотрев в направлении кровати и заметив Лею, он пошел к ней, размахивая руками:

- Нет, нет. Я сожалею, никаких посетителей пока.

Лее понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы узнать в нем врача, который первым примчался на помощь Люку, когда тот потерял сознание на борту «Тысячелетнего Сокола» после… после Вейдера...

Он уверенно приблизился, явно знакомый со всем этим странным сценарием.

- Это распоряжение коммандера, - кратко ответила рыжая, останавливая доктора и заставляя того озадаченно перевести свой взгляд на Люка.

- Коммандера? Когда?

- Около часа назад, по-видимому. Сказал, что хочет ее видеть. Понятия не имею, зачем, - сухо добавила она.

- Нет, он не мог, - возразил доктор, поворачиваясь к Люку. - Он еще не просыпался.

Лея хмурилась в замешательстве, оглядываясь на рыжеволосую. Кто был этот коммандер? Почему он позволил ей видеть Люка?

Рыжая сощурила свои зеленые глаза, смотря на дверь.

- Ждите здесь. Наблюдайте за нею.

С грозным выражением лица она многозначительно шагнула к выходу, оставляя Лею с отчетливым чувством, что ей ничего не остается, кроме как быть сопровожденной обратно в камеру.

Она поспешно повернулась к Люку, снова шепча его имя, касаясь щеки. Никакого ответа. Зная, что на нее смотрит доктор, она резко обернулась к нему. Он улыбнулся и невозмутимо шагнул вперед.

- Пожалуйста, простите меня, протокол – не сильная моя сторона; боюсь, это болезнь, присущая большинству докторов. Я - Халлин, врач коммандера.

Он сделал еще один шаг, продолжая улыбаться с искренним, выжидающим выражением.

И Лее пришло в голову, что он не узнал ее - здесь не было никаких охранников, а она до сих пор была одета в свое гражданское платье; он не вспомнил ее. Она тихо отвела взгляд - он был так же и врачом Люка, раз находился здесь? Почему Люку назначили доктора, не говоря уже о статусе этого доктора? Что еще более важно, почему Люк вообще был здесь, а не на тюремном уровне?

Она любезно шагнула навстречу, с намерением выяснить это.

- Лея. Я - подруга Люка. Близкая подруга.

- Ах, - признал доктор. - Из Дворца?

Лея с трудом поборола хмурое выражение - как этот человек мог подумать, что у Люка _могли _быть друзья во Дворце?

- Вы… Вы _знаете__,_ кого вы лечите здесь?

Доктор удивленно поднял брови, словно разделяя с ней некую тайну.

- Да… а вы?

Лея заколебалась, сомневаясь, как ответить на это - тем не менее ее тон остался возмущенным, нисколько не передающим ее замешательство:

- Конечно, я знаю - я же только что сказала вам, что мы старые друзья.

Доктор полностью стушевался:

- Конечно. Простите меня. Боюсь, я плохо знаком с жизнью Дворца, с протоколом и тому подобным - кто знает, и кто не знает.

Пуская в ход свой наиболее королевский и авторитетный вид, Лея милостиво улыбнулась, прежде чем вновь начать говорить. Если и было что-то, что она могла использовать здесь, так это ее величественная манера:

- Я понимаю. Как он?

Халлин подошел ближе, по-прежнему мучась в догадках, кем была эта чудно-одетая женщина - по языку, осанке и воспитанию признавая в ней одного из членов высшего сословия, которых он не раз уже встречал с тех пор, как прибыл сюда. Он начинал привыкать к всевозможным манерам разных личностей, встречаемых им здесь, в коридорах власти. Возможно, она была еще одним «военным помощником», как коммандер Джейд - у нее определенно был необходимый острый нрав для этого.

- Он, гм… он стабилен сейчас. И комфортно чувствует себя.

Лея на мгновение нахмурилась, хоть и всеми силами старалась этого не делать. _Комфортно..?_ Для чего Империи нужно, чтобы их самый разыскиваемый враг, враг номер один, чувствовал себя комфортно? Почему они поместили его в эти огромные и пышные частные апартаменты императорского Дворца без всякой охраны и с широко распахнутыми дверями? Она уставилась на доктора, безуспешно пытаясь связать все вместе.

- Простите меня, но почему он _здесь_? – выпалила она в конце концов, не в силах больше скрывать свое замешательство.

К счастью, Халлин понял ее абсолютно неправильно, поворачиваясь для проверки медицинских считываний.

- О, Император приказал, чтобы его вернули в личные апартаменты – для поправки. Я уверен, вы знаете, что он был на длительной миссии – по-видимому, далеко от Дворца. Император весьма правильно предположил, что для коммандера лучше выздоравливать в более привычной обстановке - теперь, когда завершилась последняя операция.

Он многозначительно взглянул на правую сторону Люка, и Лея, все еще ошарашенная происходящим, только сейчас обратила внимание на сделанный протез его отрубленной руки; вокруг места, где искусственная кожа прививалась к реальной плоти находилась чистая белая повязка. Она робко протянулась, чтобы коснуться его новой руки, и почувствовала тепло кожи под своими пальцами.

- Это самая последняя разработка протезирования; почти столько же нервов, как в реальной кисти. А кожа подобрана в лаборатории. Совершенно поразительно, - доктор пришел в восторг, и происходящее полностью утратило для Леи смысл.

- Но зачем вы это сделали? – все-таки она нахмурилась.

- О, мне очень жаль, коммандер потерял руку… в недавних… событиях. Вы не знали?

Доктор был прав - дипломатия не была его сильной стороной.

- Нет, я знала - и я знаю, кто сделал это. Я знаю все, - Лея не смогла сдержать гнев на тщательно смодулированный ответ доктора - словно Империя не имела никакого отношения к ранам Люка.

- Вы знаете? - доктор явно подстраховывался, сомневаясь, как реагировать на такую прямую манеру, не будучи уверенным, как много она действительно знала.

- Вейдер обладает многими вещами, но сдержанность не одна из них, - ответила Лея.

- …Да, - при прямом упоминании Вейдера Халлину стало очень неудобно. Ему ясно дали понять, что личность и происхождение Скайуокера, включая даже его имя, не являлись достоянием общественности… и было весьма очевидно, что Император намеревался оставить этот факт неизменным.

И все же эта женщина, казалось, знала правду. На мгновение Халлин задался вопросом, насколько близкой «подругой» она была, чтобы знать о нем так много. Сам он не знал ничего из охраняемого прошлого Скайуокера сверх того, что изучил за последние несколько дней - главным образом от командующего Рииса, бывшего императорского охранника, назначенного адъютантом Люка - и даже эти сведения были секретны. Некоторые из них требовалось не упоминать даже в разговоре с самим Скайуокером, и уж явно гораздо больше скрывалось от Халлина.

Может, эта женщина могла бы несколько просветить его…

- Отношения коммандера с отцом довольно… не постоянны, вам не кажется?

Лея мигнула:

- Простите?

Прерывая их, в комнату вошли высокий синекожий чагрианин и одетый в форму человек в сопровождении двух имперских офицеров. Лея сузила глаза при их появлении - опознавая только Маса Амедду, канцлера императорского двора, хорошо известного спецслужбам Альянса. Неизвестный человек заговорил сразу же, как вошел.

- Халлин, вы уверены, что коммандер не просыпался этим утром? - он оживленно шел вперед, полностью сосредоточившись на деле и лишь кратко взглянув на Лею.

- Вполне уверен, - доктор вновь повернулся к медицинским показаниям, активизируя дисплей, чтобы проверить факты. - Да, совершенно уверен.

Лея перевела глаза на Люка, плавая в своих беспорядочных мыслях и пытаясь понять значение предыдущих слов доктора, произнесенных им так буднично. Странное, целиком и полностью ирреальное утро. Очевидным вытекающим умозаключением было то, что Люк и Вейдер… но это было не так, конечно - доктор ошибался, или она неправильно поняла. Да, она неправильно поняла. Вокруг продолжался отдаленно слышимый разговор.

- Я же объяснял вам, канцлер, Кордо сказал, что он был здесь утром и говорил с ним, - произнес старший офицер, и по его тону было понятно, что его просили подтвердить одно и то же много раз.

Амедда хмуро взглянул на него:

- Помощник Императора?

- Да. Он сказал, что коммандер бодрствовал и приказал доставить сюда Лею Органу. Я только выполняю то, что мне сказали.

Странно, но это, казалось, заставило канцлера колебаться в течение какого-то времени, переведя взгляд на Люка. В конце концов он решил:

- Хорошо. Теперь я говорю вам вернуть ее обратно. Если коммандер проснется и вновь попросит увидеть ее, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, я сам подниму ее сюда.

Наконец до потрясенного разума Леи дошло … Коммандер… _Этот _коммандер - они говорили _о Люке_! Не было никакого другого коммандера, который дал приказ привести ее сюда. Они говорили о Люке, как будто он мог отдавать распоряжения… как будто они знали его!

Офицер склонил голову и щелкнул каблуками на военный манер, подтверждая получение приказа. Затем он развернулся и двинулся в направлении Леи. Она же в шокированном молчании не сводила глаз с Люка, пока офицер не взял ее за руку и не потянул прочь, оставляя Халлина тревожно смотреть, как ее фактически тащили из комнаты.

Изумленный доктор обратился к Масу Амедде, который также собирался уйти:

- Простите, разве она не друг коммандера?

Чагрианин уставился на него ледяными глазами.

- Она была другом. Теперь уже нет, - сказал он просто, отворачиваясь и не дожидаясь ответа.

.

.

Как ей было приказано, Мара дождалась Амедду за пределами апартаментов, прежде чем вернуться с ним в оперативный центр наблюдения двумя этажами выше; Император все еще смотрел на экраны, показывающие комнаты Скайуокера с различных точек обзора - Халлин в данный момент склонился над своим пациентом, забыв о происшедшем.

- Ваш выбор времени был безупречен, как всегда, Амедда, - отдал должное Палпатин, как только они вошли, поклонившись ему.

- Еще неизвестно, поверит ли она этому, Ваше Превосходительство. У нее есть только слова доктора и пока нельзя знать наверняка, - ответил канцлер, взглянув на изображения экранов.

Мара сузила глаза в уверенности, что кое-что скрывалось от нее - какое беспокойство заставило именно Амедду остановить визит мятежницы, когда сама Мара могла легко вернуться туда?

- Она сложит все части вместе - она всегда была мыслящей девушкой, - улыбнулся Палпатин, наблюдая за другим экраном, где он нашел ее - идущую вниз по коридорам главного Дворца в направлении тюремного уровня, хмурившуюся в замешательстве; впереди и позади нее неплотно шли бронированные штурмовики. Один из офицеров схватил ее за руку, так как она ушла слишком далеко вперед, и она дернулась, высвобождаясь и резко высказывая некую неслышную критику в адрес ее стражников.

- Я думал, мы будем ждать вечно, когда же доктор скажет ей, - произнес, развлекаясь, Палпатин.

Мара вновь отвлеклась от экранов - _скажет ей что?_ Что должно было убедить мятежную принцессу, что ее драгоценный джедай фактически был имперским агентом, посланным Палпатином, чтобы внедриться в Восстание – хотя почему это было так важно, Мара не понимала.

- Что он должен был сказать? - спросила Мара, по-прежнему испытывая дискомфорт от того, что ей приказали скрыть всю охрану и разблокировать все двери в его апартаментах, представляя их как настоящее жилье, а не усиленно охраняемую тюрьму.

Что, если бы он проснулся? Именно ей пришлось бы нести ответственность за обуздание разгневанного джедая, неистовствующего во Дворце. Халлин рассказал, что он просыпался дважды на борту «Экзекутора», несмотря на действие наркоза.

- Ты слишком много волнуешься, дитя, - произнес Палпатин, не скрывая тот факт, что читал ее мысли - как обычно.

Она никогда и не скрывала их - не от него; именно поэтому он доверял ей. Хотя в любом случае она не могла скрыть их. Он научил ее всему, что она знала о Силе, научил ее устанавливать щиты вокруг своего разума, скрывать свои знания и намерения - даже от лорда Вейдера, но он не научил ее, как скрывать их от него.

- Этот способ был наилучшим... немного спонтанности... Она не найдет уловок в действиях доктора - потому что их там не было. Ты выполнила свою задачу, Амедда – свою; и я уверен, что и дальше ни один из вас никогда не разочарует меня.

Он не смотрел на нее при этих словах, доверительных и требовательных, содержащих скрытое предупреждение и все же совершенно ясных - как и всегда. Мара не реагировала, она слышала эти замысловатые угрозы, начиная с детства - как только она была доставлена во Дворец; ее редкие способности сделали ее идеально подходящей жестким требованиям Мастера.

- Но этого достаточно, чтобы заставить ее поверить, что он имперский агент? - спросила Мара.

По сведениям разведки было известно, что Органа знала Скайуокера слишком хорошо - знала в течение многих лет - было бы нелегко поколебать ее.

- Передаст ли она все лидерам мятежников? - добавил наконец Амедда, притягивая к себе любознательно пристальный взгляд Мары.

Император уверенно улыбнулся, дав достаточно неопределенный ответ, одинаковый и для вопроса Амедды, и для вопроса Мары:

- О, я уверен, что поначалу она найдет бесчисленные причины не делать этого. Но я предоставлю ей равные причины, чтобы подвергнуть ее убеждение сомнениям. Она поверит в конечном счете; и скажет своему драгоценному Восстанию - она слишком предана ему. Тем более у правды есть свойство выходить наружу; Скайуокер - доказательство этого.

Мара кивнула - в полной уверенности, что планы ее Мастера, независимо от того, какими они были, осуществятся в заданном им темпе. Так было всегда.

11


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Палпатин целеустремленно шел вдоль широких и высоких коридоров роскошной Западной Башни; постоянно увеличивающееся количество охраны свидетельствовало о его приближении к апартаментам Скайуокера. Пульс стал чаще, чувства обострились – в реакции на предстоящую задачу.

Сегодня – больше, чем когда-либо - он был исполнен темными намерениями. Сегодня он окажется перед своим джедаем. Сегодня будут проведены линии фронта - пусть и едва ощутимо. Он изучал этого мальчишку лишь по информации из отдаленных источников различных агентов и шпионов, из докладов, полученных из вторых рук, но тем не менее имел ясное чувство и понимание, как нужно вести с ним борьбу. Никаких открытых действий, никаких излишних откровений. Это должна быть более тонкая игра, медленная подрывная деятельность. Смерть от тысячи порезов. Планы, скрытые внутри других планов. Некоторые из них были долгосрочны, некоторые – незамедлительны.

Некоторые уже в стадии реализации - если едкая маленькая принцесса будет столь хороша, чтобы донести нужную информацию до Восстания, когда Палпатин обеспечит ее возвращение туда. Он тщательно рассеял подсказки и следы, которые они найдут - и в своем мелком драгоценном Восстании, и далеко за его пределами, где они в конце концов начнут искать. Для возвращения его нового джедая не останется ни одной возможности. Он гарантирует это.

Мысли Палпатина вернулись к принцессе, к ее смутному, слабому присутствию в Силе, очень похожему на присутствие Мары - его замечательной и безжалостной убийцы, его «руки», когда та выполняла его распоряжения, находясь далеко от Основных Систем, разбираясь с деликатными ситуациями, требующими определенного… расстояния.

Он обучал много «рук» в течение прошедших лет - людей исключительной способности чувствительности к Силе - агентов, которые передвигались по Империи и выполняли его желания, слыша его голос, где бы они ни были и отвечая таким же образом.

Но он следил за тем, чтобы дать им только те познания, которые будут достаточны для служения ему - ничего большего, ничего, что могло бы принести ему в будущем какое-либо осложнение.

Лею Органу можно было бы обучить при желании. Не слишком многому – только тому, что сделало бы ее полезной.

Но не сейчас - сейчас она послужит его планам намного больше, убегая назад к своему Восстанию и распространяя там подозрения. Она занимала достаточно высокое положение в иерархии мятежников, чтобы они доверяли ей даже в отношении их драгоценного героя - их превознесенного «Разрушителя Звезды Смерти».

Для этого требовался кто-то именно ее статуса - чтобы преодолеть их нежелание верить; кто-то, кто на самом деле хорошо знал его и у кого были бы свои собственные сомнения в нем.

Когда идет большая игра, необходимо быть готовым сдать несколько пешек, и Палпатин, без сомнения, был согласен потерять возможность обучения еще одной «руки» ради обрезания связей его джедая с Восстанием. У него была Мара, и этого было пока достаточно.

Ей также отведена роль в его будущих планах.

Именно поэтому она была нужна здесь, рядом с его джедаем. Естественно, ей это не нравится, но она никогда не выскажет недовольство.

Таким образом, Палпатин сконцентрировался на Скайуокере. На изощренной войне слов и воли, которая должна начаться сегодня. На сетях, которые он начнет плести вокруг мальчишки, втягивая того, как можно глубже различными противоречиями и инсинуациями - хотя в этом случае они едва ли необходимы. Собственная искривленная, разрушенная жизнь Скайуокера уже была достаточно пустынной - осознание им холодного и расчетливого предательства джедаев, которым он так охотно доверял, несомненно, должно ощущаться ножом в сердце.

Потому что это предательство было правдой - подлинной, замечательной, великолепной, ироничной правдой.

Сами джедаи _преподнесли_ Скайуокера Палпатину. Вручили на блюдечке, вместе с ключом, открывающим путь вниз - в темноту его собственных теней, так заботливо обеспеченных Кеноби.

Поскольку Кеноби лгал ему, совершил самый большой возможный грех, украв и лишив ребенка отца, а затем усугубил это тем, что лгал не только о происхождении мальчишки, но, что еще более важно, и о своей личной причастности к произошедшему - ради возможности им управлять.

Неужели Кеноби верил, что мог удержать правду в тайне?

О, мальчишка, конечно, еще будет сопротивляться, Палпатин знал это. Но это сопротивление будет просто рефлексом, заключительным фрагментом разрушенной жизни. Бледной тенью его былого непреодолимого убеждения. Его протест не выдержит долго этой зияющей раны, этой глубокой душевной слабости, перекраивающей все, во что он верил.

Потому что теперь, когда они наконец встретятся друг с другом, внутри джедая будет находиться ужасный, разрушающий его изнутри изъян.

Слишком большой, чтобы даже начать осмысливать его; и Палпатин не даст мальчишке времени для этого – не будет никакой отсрочки, чтобы прийти к соглашению в его хаосе замешательства. Он будет отчаянно одинок и потерян - утратив веру в тех, кому доверял, утратив свою самоидентичность перед лицом холодной действительности и подвергая сомнению собственную веру в свою способность противостоять Тьме…

Вот что было задачей Палпатина, когда они наконец встретятся - использовать то, что так заботливо обеспечил Кеноби и найти еще больше слабостей – любую трещину, которую можно было бы использовать. Осторожно, мало-помалу, начать подталкивать его джедая вперед ко Тьме.

Уничтожить последние обломки надежды - сейчас - пока мальчишка будет слушать. Разбить его уверенность, что желания Палпатина необязательны, а затем каким-либо образом разрушить последние остатки самоконтроля, чтобы посмотреть, как отреагирует мальчишка, что он сделает - посмотреть течет ли кровь отца в его венах.

Азартная игра. Если толкать слишком сильно и быстро, получишь лишь отчуждение - тогда как Палпатину будет необходимо поддерживать открытый диалог между ними, установить прецедент, который останется неизменным, несмотря ни на что.

Но в то же время, с самого начала, необходимо установить правила их будущих отношений. Дать уяснить, что он был Мастером, неукротимым и неприступным, и любое отклонение от его правил будет стремительно и яростно пресечено.

Никаких предупреждений, никаких оправданий.

Он был Мастером, и его слово являлось абсолютом.

Эти сложные противоречия сливались в осторожную линию шагов для их первых встреч. Но такие вещи всегда были сильной стороной Палпатина - поработить и доминировать, манипулировать в своих интересах и сломить к своему желанию, инстинктивно зная и анализируя мысли оппонента.

Ломка разума была проста и ужасно забавна – подталкивать к краю, снова и снова, физически и умственно. И смотреть, кто сколько продержится.

Это было искусством игры. И он насладится ею.

.

Он вошел в апартаменты Скайуокера - вновь усиленные интенсивной охраной - осмотрелся и немедленно ощутил присутствие джедая в двух дальних закрытых комнатах, понимая в тот же момент, что и тот знал о его присутствии. Хотя мальчишка был еще слабым и уставшим, не восстановившимся после операций и наркотического снотворного. Он только недавно проснулся и не имел разрешения покидать комнату.

Однако он никак не среагировал на запрет - не боролся и не возражал - возможно, потому что знал, что еще не способен к этому. Возможно, он понимал, что Палпатин находится рядом. Или такое спокойствие было следствием окружающей обстановки, которую едва ли можно было оценить неправильно?

Возможно, он просто признал неизбежность.

Ощущение Палпатина потускнело - мальчишка поднял ментальные барьеры для защиты. Палпатин улыбнулся, забавляясь: как будто они имели значение. Но он позволил мальчишке чувствовать себя в безопасности - пока.

.

Спокойно сидя на стуле перед окном толщиной в несколько дюймов, одетый в единственную одежду, что ему дали, Люк пристально всматривался вперед, наблюдая, как тускнеет с приходом ночи вечерний свет. Потерянный в мыслях, он рассеянно тер рукой лоб, пытаясь ослабить постоянно находящееся там давление.

Он был одет в черное - цвет, который носил редко. Соответствующая его размеру рубашка с замысловато вышитым, высоким воротником-стойкой была сшита из гладкой, изысканной ткани, приносящей прохладу коже. Крошечные, ручной работы, шелковые узелки формировали пуговицы, идущие по центру груди до половины длины рубашки. Плетеные петли для них были сделаны из такой же декоративной и скрученной в точном и сложном узоре тесьмы, идущей также по краям рубашки. Он оставил их всех расстегнутыми – изнемогая от своей высокой температуры и боясь закрытого пространства, несмотря на огромные размеры комнаты. Брюки были тоже черными и безупречно скроенными, из более тяжелой и плотной ткани. И даже ботинки из мягкой, податливой кожи, с тончайше прошитыми швами, совершенно подходили ему по размеру, являясь явно ручной работой высшего качества.

Он чувствовал себя крайне неловко в этой одежде, неуклюже и застенчиво, осознавая, что только одна рубашка, вероятно, стоила больше, чем тетя Беру и дядя Оуэн зарабатывали за год на Татуине. Это было той же игрой с его разумом, какой несомненно была и вся эта комната? Предназначенной заставить его чувствовать себя глубоко некомфортно - или же просто демонстрируя то, что ему предлагалось?

И он задавался вопросом, что сделает ситх, когда Люк откажется от этого.

Он и раньше знал, что Палпатин был ситхом - а теперь убедился окончательно. Об этом всегда шептали в окружении сил разведки - в течение многих лет этот факт являлся секретом полишинеля. И сейчас, находясь здесь, пользуясь возможностью, которой у него раньше не было, он знал это наверняка.

Он ощущал, как нечто… проживало здесь. Оно нависало и в мертвой темноте ночи, и в ярком свете дня, доминируя над всем остальным своей интенсивностью. Не как присутствие Вейдера - хотя оно было массивным расположением в Силе, неповоротливым сгустком темных намерений, слишком большим, чтобы игнорировать его. Но эта тень корчилась и искривлялась, бросая вызов определению количества, одновременно и массивная, и неосязаемая - и бесконечно опасная. Она окружала и окутывала собой все - как изменяющееся давление, как давящая тишина перед штормом.

Что он должен сделать? Что он мог сделать?

Он понятия не имел… абсолютно никакого понятия.

_- Бен …-_

Он протянулся своими чувствами, но только Тьма ответила ему - бесцеремонная и самодовольная, полностью уверенная в себе. Полностью чуждая – он не имел никакого опыта столкновения с ней и никакой идеи, как сражаться с ней. Она находилось здесь повсюду, покрывая все плотным, непроницаемым туманом, изолируя и сковывая, изощряясь и препятствуя. Противостоять ей - только ей, только чтобы не подпускать к себе - забирало каждую унцию его концентрации. Казалось, что его способности были странно приглушены здесь - было трудно держать связь с Силой, далеко затерявшейся от него в море толкающей и беспрестанно давящей Тьмы, ищущей любое слабое место, любой доступ.

Столкновение с этой постоянной, гнетущей тяжестью заставило его в который раз потереть виски, однако это никак не помогло ослабить давление; он напряженно сфокусировался, чтобы укрепить концентрацию. И тем не менее шторм подходил ближе…

_Что я делаю?_

Он опустил свою руку, все еще дрожащую от слабости.

_Что мне нужно сделать?_

Больше всего остального его мысли занимали друзья. Понимание слов Вейдера о том, что они были слабостью, полностью дошло до сознания. И от страха жгло сердце. Страха, что Император использует их - страха, что это сработает.

Как это может не сработать?

Звук открывающихся замков тяжелых двустворчатых дверей вытащил его из задумчивости. Поворачиваясь, он увидел рыжеволосую женщину, впившуюся в него жестким взглядом.

- Император требует твоего присутствия, - она многозначительно подняла свою руку, указывая на дверь.

Сглатывая пересохшим горлом и собирая все изнуренные ментальные способности, что у него были, Люк поднялся и прошел вперед, зная о высоких и безмолвных имперских гвардейцах, что расположились в шаге позади него, как только он пересек порог.

Он прошел вторую комнату, холодную и неприветливую, несмотря на щедрую обстановку. Второй комплект высоких дверей заскрежетал, открываясь - слишком тяжело для простых деревянных панелей, как это казалось издалека.

Войдя в третью комнату вместе со своим тихим и внушительным эскортом, он ощутил, как в Силе буквально взревело присутствие ее обитателя - концентрация мощи был настолько сильной, что Люк непроизвольно вздрогнул.

Тьма, густая и мутная, была почти материальной здесь - так близко к ее обладателю, затеняя все вокруг.

Обширная комната никоим образом не уменьшала сгорбленную фигуру ситха, непринужденно стоящего в стороне недалеко от камина, в тенях - так родственных его духу.

В камине был разожжен большой сильный огонь; белые, как кости, дрова раскалывались и трещали, делаясь ломкими в пламени. Люк ступил ближе. Янтарные вспышки огня преобладали над тусклыми лампами огромной комнаты, создавая тем самым танец теней в темноте.

Странно, но длинный стол был накрыт к ужину; два стула размещались с двух его противоположных концов. Рядом стояли нервно ожидающие лакеи.

Император-ситх повернулся, как только он вошел… чтобы милостиво улыбнуться, но тени от пламени играли жестокие проделки на его изуродованных чертах лица, придавая выражению опасную грань. Тем не менее он слегка склонил голову в приветствии… и Люк, полностью потерявшись для слов и сомневаясь, как ему поступить, сделал то же самое.

- Джедай, - признал ситх, режущий слух голос звучал тонко и пронзительно.

Он носил длинные богато отделанные широкие одежды темнейшего рубинового оттенка и тяжелую мантию цвета вороного крыла. Высокий воротник обхватывал бледную, восковую шею; белая костлявая рука держала гладкую изогнутую трость, опираясь ею на каменный пол для поддержки - хотя Люк подозревал, что, как и Мастеру Йоде, она нужна была больше для эффекта.

Хромая, ситх шагнул вперед, вслед по мраморному полированному полу прошелестела волна соболиной мантии; затем он приостановился, пристально всматриваясь в своего пленника.

Мертвенно бледный и слабый, сознающий, что усилие для короткой «прогулки» ослабило его до неудержимой дрожи и сердечного обстрела в ушах, Люк задавался вопросом, насколько ничтожный образ он создавал.

- Тебе нужно сесть, - любезно произнес Император, поднимая на себя пристальный и удивленный взгляд Люка.

Палпатин повернулся и сел на дальний от Люка стул, кивая рыжеволосой женщине, которая в ответ поклонилась и вышла, предоставляя Люку краткий обзор ярко освещенного коридора снаружи. Весь его разум обострился, протягиваясь в Силе и обрабатывая возможности.

_Шесть__._

Шесть охранников стояло у противоположной стены коридора, с поднятым в направлении открытой двери оружием - но Люк был уверен, что ощущал намного больше этого количества. Они должны быть и с обеих сторон дверей.

- Ты слышал меня? – вопрос был задан не совсем с вызовом, но тем не менее вернул взгляд Люка к Императору.

- Я слышал вас.

Неужели он сказал это? Так небрежно? Эти первые произнесенные им слова получились смелыми, так как мысленно он был в другом месте. И он по-прежнему не двигался.

Палпатин наклонил голову, не впечатленный его дерзостью - фактически забавляясь:

- Тогда стой. Посмотрим, кто из нас упадет первым.

Еще несколько секунд Люк стоял тихо, голова кружилась. Как ему уже удалось войти в это сражение воль?

Не нужно. Не начинай борьбу, когда не можешь ничего выиграть.

.

Палпатин отметил, как мальчишка пытался скрыть степень своей слабости, пока довольно шатко шел к стулу - левая рука протянулась к спинке, прежде чем он добрался до него.

Абсолютно истощенный джедай резко сел, наблюдая из-под тяжело прикрытых век за подступившими с каждой стороны высокими гвардейцами.

Император довольно улыбнулся.

- Двенадцать. – И в ответ на мгновенный хмурый взгляд, коснувшийся настороженного выражения мальчика, разъяснил: - Двенадцать охранников, полный состав. Дальше по коридору еще двадцать четыре гвардейца. Они меняются каждые девять часов. И они знают, кто ты и к чему способен. Ни один из них не будет колебаться при необходимости.

Он продолжал весьма благодушно и добровольно давать эту информацию – предоставляя ее как свою первую награду за то, что мальчишка поступил так, как хотел Палпатин; в ней было немного пользы - кроме разъяснения, насколько маловероятным был побег. Соревнование происходило между ним и его джедаем, меньшие существа имели мало значения - они служили лишь для придания большей ясности решениям Палпатина.

- Есть еще восемнадцать батальонов, назначенных в эту Башню, и столько же во всех остальных. Эти комнаты спроектированы специально для тебя – тюрьма для джедая. Моего джедая. Чтобы держать его именно там, где я хочу.

Игнорируя очевидную колкость, Люк откинулся назад, расслабляя больную правую руку на резной ручке стула и чувствуя себя смертельно усталым. В течение долгого времени они молчали, Палпатин просто наблюдал за ним. Установилась безмолвная тишина, и Люк медленно мигал, не чувствуя потребности ее нарушать.

Время сочилось в тихом ожидании…

Он поднял тяжелые дрожащие пальцы к виску, чтобы привычно потереть его, и резкий удар боли пронзил руку до самого плеча, вспыхивая в голове фейерверком; тогда невольные воспоминания притянули взгляд к правой кисти…

.

Он очнулся после операции от прострелов в руке, с белой повязкой от кисти до локтя. Тот же самый доктор со звездного разрушителя вновь увещевал его быть осторожным, пока он изо всех сил пытался поднять и удержать перед собой дрожащую руку, неуклюже поворачивая и рассматривая сделанный протез – абсолютную копию потерянной кисти. Через несколько секунд он был вынужден опустить ее, придерживая левой рукой из-за невероятно дубовой тяжести. По осязаниям протез был теплым, хотя он никак его не ощущал, кроме лишь тонких покалываний боли там, где касался искусственной руки…

.

Сейчас он вновь попробовал шевелить пальцами – и вновь ощутил покалывания, уже более острые, словно от игл или булавок, но тем не менее каждый нерв ощущался странно оцепенелым, словно он носил толстую тяжелую перчатку, притупляющую чувства и ограничивающую движения. Пальцы - одновременно полностью знакомые и все же тревожно чужие - сгибались неуклюжими судорожными движениями.

Мысли прервал голос Палпатина:

- Чувствительность вернется через несколько недель - когда приживутся нервы, и мозг поймет, как взаимодействовать с ними. Я уверен, ты быстро учишься.

От двойного смысла последнего комментария в голосе прозвучало ехидство.

Люк взглянул на него, не совсем понимая, как реагировать на это.

Палпатин благодушно улыбнулся:

- Лорд Вейдер… действует эффективно, но едва ли тонко. Он похож на грубый инструмент. Я приказывал ему лишь привести тебя сюда.

Он что, ожидал _благодарности_? Люк вознегодовал, принимая угрюмый вид, натянувший тонкие лучики вокруг глаз.

Разум прояснялся; изначальная волна слепой паники спала под гневом на последнее замечание Палпатина и растворилась в собственном упрямстве, заставляющим не поддаваться запугиваниям и приносящим взрыв адреналина.

Однако сказывалось его недолгое обучение у Йоды - раньше Люк немедленно бы пошел в наступление, но сейчас ему хватило изящества найти свой центр спокойствия и расслабить напрягшиеся мышцы, пережидая вспышку эмоций.

Палпатин отметил все это: и молниеносную реакцию мальчишки, и то, как быстро он ее подавил - быстрее, чем ожидал ситх.

В размышлении Палпатин прищурил глаза, и мальчишка в ответ сделал то же самое – настороженно, понимая, что его изучали.

И наблюдая за ним, Палпатин ощущал в джедае то же знакомое упрямое желание начать действовать, которое было у его отца.

- Поешь, - произнес он наконец, небрежно протягивая ладонь к столу.

- Я не хочу есть, - просто ответил Люк, даже не взглянув на предлагаемые яства.

Казалось, эти слова очень развлекли Палпатина – словно перед его глазами разыгрывалась некая шутка.

- Конечно же, ты хочешь. Я думал, ты служил солдатом в своем маленьком мелком Восстании. Разве тебя ничему не научили там? Солдат ест всегда, когда есть возможность – потому что он никогда не знает, когда представится следующая.

Люк только моргал, без всякого движения, отказываясь втягиваться в этот разговор.

- Прекрасно. Выбор за тобой, - Палпатин отклонился, поворачиваясь и кивая слуге. Тот сразу же вышел вперед и заполнил бокал перед ним вином; другой слуга сделал то же самое рядом с Люком.

Когда они отстранились, Палпатин посмотрел на них и на алых гвардейцев, стоящих позади Люка.

- Оставьте нас, - скомандовал он кратко, вновь поворачивая взгляд к Люку, пока охранники и кланяющиеся слуги выходили друг за другом.

В течение долгого времени тянулся момент ожидания.

Разумеется, Люка посетила мысль, что теперь рядом нет никакой стражи, которая остановит его. Он мог бы попытаться спастись или броситься через стол на своего тюремщика. Предпочтительно и то, и другое.

Но факт, что Палпатин позволил эту ситуацию, означал, что он также и запланировал ее. Никто не поднялся бы до управления Империей, не будучи в состоянии просчитать последствия своих действий, а независимо от того, что он думал об Императоре, Люк ни на мгновение не полагал, что тот глуп.

К тому же, если смотреть правде в лицо, в настоящее время он очень сомневался, что смог бы достигнуть двери на противоположной стороне комнаты - даже без постороннего вмешательства.

Потому он оставался тихим.

Наконец, когда Палпатин увидел, что Люк проработал этот момент, он поудобнее устроился в стуле, удовлетворенный.

- По-видимому, ты изучил кое-что.

Люк продолжал безразлично сидеть, позволяя Палпатину говорить. Тот привел его сюда, чтобы что-то сказать, и он примерно предполагал, что именно это будет. Однако ситх больше не произнес ни слова и на долгое время повисла тяжелая тишина, пока Люк в конце концов не почувствовал, что должен все же что-то сказать.

И соответствуя своему характеру, он перешел прямо к сути:

- Что вы хотите?

Палпатин многозначительно улыбнулся:

- У меня есть все, что я хочу.

Люк слегка дернулся при этом ответе, но все же сохранил спокойствие, удивляя им сам себя.

- Тогда я предполагаю, у вас есть что-то, что вы должны сказать мне? - спросил он, желая, чтобы Палпатин поскорее задал вопрос, а он смог бы отказаться. Никаких игр, никакой отсрочки неизбежного. Он предпочитал решить проблемы сразу, а не играть в эти дразнящие игры.

- Нет, - сказал Палпатин, никак больше не поясняя свой ответ.

От растерянности Люк нахмурился.

- Тогда что я здесь делаю? - спросил он, спустя время.

- Я просто хотел встретиться с сыном лорда Вейдера, - внимательно наблюдая за ним, ответил Палпатин.

Услышав такое определение, Люк автоматически и зло напрягся.

Палпатин отметил и чуть заметные изменения в его положении, и более очевидную игру эмоций в Силе.

_Да! Вот то, что нужно!_

- Я так понимаю, ты не знал о своем происхождении? - ища дальнейшее подтверждение, подтолкнул он.

На этот раз мальчишка не выказал ничего явного кроме сжатия челюстей - однако его чувства буквально кипели в Силе.

- Кажется, это довольно… изрядное упущение со стороны твоего предыдущего учителя, Кеноби, - продолжал Палпатин, добавляя: - Ты знал, что раньше он был Мастером твоего отца…

Люк не ответил, но это и было сказано больше как утверждение, а не вопрос.

На лице Палпатина появилась издевательская насмешка:

- Следует задаться вопросом, намеревался ли он вообще когда-нибудь рассказать тебе о твоей родословной. Может… после того, как ты совершил бы отцеубийство для него.

Глаза мальчика закрылись, челюсти сжались еще больше.

- Вы ничего не знаете об этом, они не…

- Он использовал тебя, - обрезал его Палпатин. - Не будь наивен. Это неуместно в твоем положении.

Люк замер, но не по той причине, что предположил Палпатин. Он произнес то, что не должен был говорить ни при каких обстоятельствах, и теперь был сильно напуган, что ситх поймет это.

Упрекая себя за импульсивность и принуждая разум работать, он решил укрепить предположение Палпатина - чтобы скрыть свою ошибку.

- Я не наивен. Я понимаю, что он сделал, и понимаю - почему.

- Следует ли тогда считать - раз ты его защищаешь - что ты оправдываешь его? - нажал Палпатин, пытаясь определить, на что был направлен гнев мальчишки: на лживые манипуляции Кеноби или на жестокую правду Вейдера.

И впервые Люк тоже улыбнулся. Едва уловимо. На мгновение. Понимая. Понимая, что Палпатин не был всезнающ и всевидящ и тоже мог ошибаться; и это дало Люку некоторый проблеск уверенности в себе, даже здесь. Он слегка откинулся назад, почти неощутимо расслабляясь.

- Считайте, что хотите, - сказал он.

Ничего не дающий ответ.

Палпатин промолчал, никак не комментируя эти слова, отмечая в мальчишке перемены и понимая, что кое-что - некоторое его восприятие - неуловимо изменилось. Что его джедай произвел переоценку.

Какое-то время он тихо наблюдал; огонь потрескивал за решеткой, испуская резкое шипение, когда сжигал попадающуюся на дровах влагу. Мальчишка не говорил больше - не чувствовал потребности заполнить тишину или разъяснить свой неопределенный ответ.

Не желал больше говорить.

Император мысленно переиграл свою собственную стратегию.

- И за неимением любой информации, утверждающей противоположное, я так и сделаю, джедай.

- Вы ошибаетесь, я - не джедай.

Палпатин поднял брови, склоняя голову набок.

- Он ничему не научил тебя, твой жалкий Мастер? Ты - джедай, когда ты признан им равными тебе в возможностях Силы. - Он сделал паузу, и тонкая улыбка открыла темные, изъеденные зубы. - Хотя это забавно, что твоя компетенция должна быть признана ситхом.

- Я прошу меня извинить, но я не считаю ваше мнение особо значимым в этом вопросе, - ответил Люк, не зная, лгал ему ситх или нет, но в любом случае уверенный в своих словах.

- Тогда, чье благословение ты ищешь, джедай? - спросил Палпатин, сознательно усмехаясь молчанию мальчишки. - Кеноби? Я уверяю тебя, ты уже более силен, чем когда-либо был он.

- Сила - не все.

- Разве? Именно она держит тебя здесь.

- Я не пробовал уйти, позвольте.

Палпатин рассмеялся, отдавая должное духу мальчика - учитывая серьезность его ситуации; возможно, тот больше похож на отца, чем ситх даже думал.

- Что же мне делать с тобою, друг мой? – спросил он наконец, в ответ на настороженное выражение Люка; любезный голос будто потворствовал старому знакомому, совершившему некоторый незначительный проступок. - Что я должен сделать с известным мятежником, который открыто ведет войну против меня, бросает вызов моему порядку и уничтожает мои войска?

- Я полагаю, наказание за мятеж - смерть, - ответил Люк, сам удивляясь, как мало эмоций прозвучало в его ровном голосе.

Забавляясь и вновь почти смеясь, Палпатин откинулся назад:

- Да… но какая трата!

Люк ничего не ответил, поэтому Палпатин наклонился к нему, по-прежнему улыбаясь:

- Какая потеря для нас обоих.

- Это зависит от того, что вы должны будете потерять.

- И от того, что ты мог бы получить.

Люк облокотился на спинку огромного резного стула, опираясь руками на подлокотники; взгляд стал твердым:

- Что вы предлагаете?

Император почти - _почти_ – начал отвечать ему… и остановился; глаза опасно сузились и выражение лица мгновенно изменилось:

- Никогда не думай лгать мне.

Угроза, подразумеваемая его словами, замораживала кровь, несмотря на жар пылающего рядом огня.

Однако Люк даже бровью не повел:

- Я думал, такова игра.

- Ты не должен так стремиться играть в игры, когда на чаше весов лежит твоя жизнь, друг мой.

- Я не ваш друг.

Палпатин смотрел на него в течение нескольких секунд, затем вздохнул; на бескровных губах вновь появилась легкая, никогда не достигающая глаз, улыбка:

- Ты все усложняешь для себя самого, дитя.

- Что именно?

- Я предлагаю тебе _все_. Все, что ты когда-либо хотел. Все, что ты даже не понимал, что хочешь.

- У вас нет ничего, что я хочу, - ответил Люк, просто и в полной уверенности.

Палпатин медленно покачал головой, снова используя возможность медленно втянуть его джедая в дискуссию, подвергающую сомнению тех, кому он доверял. Ничего слишком спорного в начале - он не хотел оттолкнуть того, только соблазнить дальше. Достаточно запутать его, заставить обдумывать и задаваться вопросами. Это будет медленным истощением, тысячей тщательно расположенных намеков и инсинуаций о его прошлом, призванных всегда оставлять мальчишку в ожидании и желании узнать больше.

- У меня есть правда – о том, кто ты на самом деле. Это не я лгал тебе и предавал тебя. Верь мне, в том, что ты здесь – точно такая же вина Кеноби, как и твоего отца; и во всем этом есть намного больше глубоких причин и фактов. - Откинувшись на спинку стула, Палпатин перешел на снисходительный тон, полностью убежденный в своей правоте:

- Задай любой вопрос, и я честно отвечу тебе.

Секунда шла за секундой, и ни один не отвел пристальный взгляд от другого, смотря глаза в глаза, читая намерения.… Наконец, слегка улыбнувшись, Люк осторожно покачал головой.

- Я не верю вам, - сказал он, отказываясь быть втянутым в разговор.

- Зачем мне лгать? Уверяю тебя, правда заслуживает гораздо большего осуждения, чем любой обман, который я мог бы наговорить. Прошлое шепчет о будущем. Твоя судьба бежит в твоей крови.

- Я не верю вам, - повторил Люк резко, еще более убежденно.

Но только в голосе, в своем намерении - не в вере. Хотя он хорошо скрыл это, признал Палпатин. Тем не менее слова ситха сильно задели его.

- Это неблагоразумно. Неблагоразумно подвергать сомнению мое слово, и более того - пытаться искушать меня. Ты знаешь, на что я способен?

- Я полагаю, вы способны на что угодно для достижения своих целей, - откликнулся мальчишка, явно используя это убеждение для основания своего недоверия.

- Да… это так.

Палпатин позволил угрозе висеть в воздухе в течение долгого времени…

- Но я никогда не буду лгать тебе, - продолжил он твердо, усиливая соблазн мальчишки, прежде чем вернуть разговор к тому, что так очевидно нарушило его спокойствие чуть раньше – к выводу о предопределенной судьбе, о том, что судьба его отца будет его собственной. - Так же, как я не лгу тебе сейчас, когда говорю, что может быть только один результат твоего нахождения здесь.

Люк ощутил давление этих слов - сказанных в такой уверенности - настолько сильное, что потребовалось время, чтобы сплотить свой разум против возрастающей массы замораживающей мысли опасности. Он понимал, что знание о Вейдере было его парализующей сомнениями слабостью. И все же, вспомнив упражнение для дисциплины мыслей, он справился с этим - Мастер Йода гордился бы им:

- Действительно? Я вижу три.

Палпатин улыбнулся, снисходительно качая головой, словно учитель, объясняющий путь вселенной запутавшемуся ребенку:

- Ты встанешь на колени передо мной.

- Или я не уступлю, и вы убьете меня. – Затем Люк слегка приподнял брови, предлагая третью альтернативу: - Или вы ослабите свою защиту, и я убью вас.

Палпатин засмеялся в искреннем веселье:

- Я думаю - нет.

- И именно поэтому я сделаю это.

- Нет, друг мой. Меня трудно убить.

Люк мрачно кивнул:

- Я буду помнить об этом.

- Надеюсь, у тебя долгая память.

- Для этого - долгая.

Палпатин улыбнулся, забавляясь - улыбкой банты, которую предостерегает блоха.

- Едва ли подходящие слова для типичного рыцаря-джедая. Но, впрочем, ты - едва ли типичный… тебе говорили, кто ты действительно, джедай? Или эту информацию упустили так же?

Вновь растерявшись, Люк не ответил, силясь проигнорировать давящую усталость и сконцентрироваться, невзирая на тяжело осевшее тело и голову, начавшую падать в истощении даже от этого короткого, но чрезмерно интенсивного напряжения. Он вспомнил слова Вейдера на борту звездного разрушителя - о его наследии, его родословной.

Палпатин наблюдал, как на лице мальчика отразилось ничем неприкрытое хмурое выражение – мгновением прежде, чем на него вновь упала нейтральная маска; однако в Силе его интерес был очевиден - болезненное любопытство, желание знать и одновременное нежелание слышать.

Прекрасное начало.

- Но ты устал, друг мой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Мы поговорим завтра.

Палпатин снисходительно улыбнулся, желтые глаза отразили мерцающий свет камина, понимая, что значит для мальчишки остановить сейчас разъедающий мысли разговор. Он сам получил уже все, что требовал от этой встречи, и остановить ее на данном месте было только в его интересах.

Знание было силой - а сила всегда имела цену. Если его джедай хотел больше информации, он должен будет сесть за этот стол снова.

И он вернется, добровольно. Только Палпатин и Вейдер знали правду - а, судя по реакции мальчишки, Палпатин понял, что тот ни за что не пойдет за ней к Вейдеру. Фактически он рассчитывал на это.

Здесь, за этим столом, была единственная возможность Скайуокера положить конец скрытому и преследующему его прошлому.

Как он мог отказаться от нее?

.

.

.

Массивные двустворчатые двери с тугим скрежетом ползли по скрытым направляющим полозьям.

_«Надо же, какие тяжелые двери здесь__»,_ - с сарказмом подумал Люк, сидя на стуле рядом с большими бронированными окнами.

…Он был оставлен в покое со своими мыслями весь день; не совсем один – иногда заходила рыжеволосая, с серьезным холодным взглядом, а у дверей несли пост два алых гвардейца. Поначалу он испытывал неудобство от их постоянного наблюдения, но в конечном счете пришел к выводу, что они не собираются ни общаться с ним, ни вмешиваться во что-либо; поэтому он попросту решил игнорировать их и бродил по большой двухуровневой спальне, не обращая на них внимания. Выход с противоположной стороны комнаты переходил в коридор, выложенный замысловатыми мозаичными узорами и ведущий к просторным гардеробной и освежителю.

В гардеробной аккуратно висели пять комплектов одежды, все темных оттенков: глубокого темно-синего, мрачного грифельно-серого и абсолютно черного, отлично подходящих ему по размеру.

Он ушел оттуда, не желая обдумывать это в настоящий момент.

Назад - в темную, глухую спальню; комнаты за ней были по-прежнему недоступны ему, двери охранялись неусыпными охранниками. Он внимательно рассмотрел окна. Высокие щиты транспаристила, пронизанные двумя слоями переплетающегося тонкого и сверхпрочного волокна – настолько жесткого, что его нити было видно невооруженным глазом. Такого не было даже в зданиях военных судов.

Он снова бродил по комнате, проводя как бы случайными, небрежными движениями по стенам, поражаясь и недоумевая, насколько толстыми они были. Он подходил близко, насколько только позволяли ему его настороженные охранники, к огромным резным дверям - уже зная, что они не из дерева. Прошлым вечером он видел, как они открывались, и помнил их толщину. Теперь он обдумывал, как были устроены замки.

Затем он задался вопросом, накормит ли его здесь кто-нибудь.

Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на полу перед окнами и медитировал, пытаясь определить через Силу, где находятся остальные. Неожиданное обнаружение Леи принесло улыбку на его лицо, и он почти – _почти_ – позвал ее, чтобы попробовать установить связь, как это получилось у Беспина. Но затем испугался, что таким образом раскроет свои возможности, даст понять, что способен контактировать с ней - даже если она не ответит - и тогда ее упрячут еще дальше.

Однако он прошел по ее следу… вниз… далеко-далеко вниз. Много, много уровней ниже и далеко в сторону. И раз он нашел там ее, наверняка сможет найти и других. Таким образом, используя свое расположение относительно позиции Леи и смутное представление о расстоянии, он сделал первую ментальную карту здания, в котором находился…

И потом он снова пристально смотрел в окно, опираясь лбом о толстый транспаристил. Он смотрел на монолитные башни дворца, на отдаленные вершины города внизу. Миллионы существ проживали в нем свои жизни, обычные, нормальные жизни… Как он жаждал этого теперь… с тем же пылом, с каким когда-то жаждал волнующих приключений подальше от Татуина.

Он наблюдал пламенный закат и огромную луну, краснеющую от тлеющих угольков дня.

Затем вновь задался вопросом, накормит ли его кто-нибудь и понял, как это маловероятно - с тех пор, как он отказался есть за столом Палпатина вчера. Челюсти напряглись - в понимании, что теперь этот отказ стал сражением одной воли с другой. Глупым, маленьким сражением, только с одним реальным результатом.

У него хватило здравого смысла сесть вчера, так почему логика подвела его, когда он отказался есть? Глупо. Тем более глупо, что он знал - _знал_ - что, если вернется к тому столу, он опять откажется есть. Абсурдно, упрямо, злобно…

Он медленно покачал головой, отчитывая себя - ибо Мастера Йоды больше не было рядом для этого. Снова и снова он упрекал себя за негативное состояние духа…

И потому, сейчас, когда двери начали открываться, последовательно высвобождая звуки многократных задвижек, он был благодарен за это вмешательство. Немногословная рыжая энергично вошла в комнату и немедленно повернулась к нему, еще до того, как двери до конца открылись.

_«Слишком быстро. Она уже знала, где я. Значит, в комнате наблюдение.»_

Холодные зеленые глаза зафиксировались на нем.

- Император требует твоего присутствия.

Несколько долгих секунд он оставался сидеть на месте, любопытствуя, что она предпримет, если он откажется идти. И одновременно задаваясь вопросом, зачем ему это - когда у него уже есть одно бессмысленное сражение, продолжающееся прямо сейчас; еще одно такое же вряд ли было тем, что ему нужно.

Он получал уроки - но оставался вопрос, кому они выгодны?

Понимая, что он пристально смотрит на нее, рыжая немедленно насторожилась и прищурила ярко-зеленые глаза. Люк понаблюдал за ней еще немного - всматриваясь в холодное, осторожное выражение лица своей тюремщицы и силясь понять, что он видел: защитную реакцию или реальную эмоцию. Задавая себе жгучий вопрос: что происходит на самом деле позади того ледяного взгляда.

- Как тебя зовут?

Она ничего не ответила, лишь отвела глаза. Люк наклонил голову и потер виски:

- Отличное имя. Разве что немного короткое.

Со временем она должна будет расслабиться, смягчиться немного. Надави слишком сильно сейчас, и она только отступит дальше.

Кроме того он чувствовал, что у него еще будет время установить отношения с ней, чувствовал, что по каким-то причинам должен наладить их именно с ней. В конце концов, весьма очевидно, что она была главной здесь, неся ответственность за его охрану и безопасность - за то, чтобы держать его внутри. Даже если его усилия ничего не дадут, они отвлекут его от мыслей о дотошных и мелких манипуляциях Императора - а это уже хорошо.

Наконец он встал и свободно прошел вперед; рыжеволосая тут же осторожно отступила - чтобы остаться вне его досягаемости.

- Немного щекочет нервы, да? - беспечно пробормотал он, проходя мимо.

Она склонила голову набок, холодные глаза остались подчеркнуто равнодушными.

.

Он вновь прошел через большой сводчатый зал, двое охранников следовало за ним, мимо тяжелой, массивной мебели, отвечающей пропорциям комнаты. Шесть имперских гвардейцев стояло в дверях, через которые он вышел, еще шесть - в дверях, в которые он вошел.

В огромный зал, точно такой же, как накануне; тусклые тени, освещенные алым огнем, длинный заставленный едой стол.

И те же желтые глаза, впившиеся в него из-под темного капюшона, то же холодное развлечение, ясно написанное на лице Императора.

Люк ощутил, как поднимается внутри гнев - и снова заставил себя успокоиться силой воли. Хотя он не смог остановить ни напряжения челюстей, ни сужения глаз - что только принесло широкую улыбку на тонкие, бескровные губы старика.

.

Палпатин улыбнулся мгновенно вспыхнувшим эмоциям мальчишки - тому, как он афишировал их на лице, как заявлял о них в Силе.

Понимает ли он это?

Как освежающе наивен он, как чудесно не затронут и прост. Какая жалость, что это будет потеряно, пожертвовано Тьме. Но как полезно это здесь и сейчас, вся эта страсть и рвение - как легко будет их крутить и использовать.

Поскольку любая интенсивная эмоция была слабостью - особенно по отношению к отцу мальчишки. Он ощутил эти чувства на их первой встрече: весь этот гнев, замешательство и чудесное, страстное опровержение; не неверие, нет - мальчишка _знал_, что это правда, но определенно не принимал ее.

И эти эмоции были ведущими сейчас. Как и верность, конечно, - его друзьям и его делу, но она была бесполезна для Палпатина. Она могло послужить его целям, но только в более ограниченном смысле. Он нуждался кое в чем большем, кое в чем более глубоком. Верность была силой – он же нуждался в недостатке. И теперь он нашел его, тот самый, что так заботливо был обеспечен Кеноби.

Мальчишка боялся. Не Палпатина, хотя он и должен бы был. Но этот урок можно будет преподать позже, так, что Скайуокер никогда его не забудет.

Нет, этот страх был совсем другим. Чудесным и разрушительным.

Мальчишка боялся повторить судьбу своего отца. Потому что та же самая слабость бежала в его крови. Этот страх ярко горел в Силе во время их недолгого разговора вчера. Страх, что его падение неизбежно, что так же было с его отцом. И все эта эмоция страха искривлялась через призму возмущения и горькой, настоящей ненависти к Вейдеру. И через предательство Кеноби – тот так легко лгал ему об отце, которого мальчишка никогда не знал, никогда не имел, которого нашел и потерял в единственном ударе оскорбленного сердца.

Замечательные главенствующие эмоции. Сильные и бесспорные.

Если бы у мальчика было время, то он, конечно, постепенно достиг бы согласия со своим наследием - время и расстояние всегда предоставляли перспективу видения. Но у Палпатина не было никакого намерения дать ему это. Он заполучил Скайуокера в идеально подходящий момент и собирался использовать данный факт по максимуму. Он толкнет мальчишку, пока тот еще качается, подчеркивая его связь с отцом, подчеркивая его настолько ощутимую слабость. Убеждая в ее действительности и в неизбежности судьбы, наследия в его крови. Держа их близко - отца и сына - держа в оппозиции. Постоянно подталкивая и понукая, не давая времени, чтобы примириться, чтобы разобраться со всем этим. Вызывая все деформирующие душу страхи и сомнения, питающие негодование Скайуокера, и затем спуская его против отца.

Великолепная зияющая уязвимость.

Были и другие слабые места, разумеется, и Палпатин использует каждое из них - но ничто не могло сравниться с этим. С тем, что уже предоставило ему джедая. Осторожными манипуляциями это даст ему ситха.

Мысль принесла улыбку на его лицо, что еще больше выбило джедая из колеи.

Палпатин отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть свое веселье, медленно прошел к стулу и, устроившись на нем, снисходительно взглянул на мальчишку:

- Сядь.

.

Люк немедленно ощутил, как взбрыкнуло его упрямство. Приглашение было простым, но оно подразумевало, что у ситха были замыслы на их встречу, как бы тот ни пытался их завуалировать. Однако он подошел к стулу и сел - у него тоже была повестка дня на сегодня.

Палпатин кивнул в сторону накрытого стола:

- Поешь.

Худшим было то, что Люк знал, что Палпатин прав – ему нужно поесть. Каждый солдат знал: ты спишь, когда можешь, и ты ешь, когда можешь, потому что не знаешь, когда это будет доступно тебе вновь. Два дня без еды; уже и так ослабший от ран и операций, он чувствовал, как сдает физически, если не умственно. Ему нужно поесть. Если появится шанс побега, он будет слишком слаб, чтобы воспользоваться им. Он должен поесть.

_Не будь упрям. Ешь._

- Нет.

Люк поник от собственного выбора.

Палпатин мельком взглянул на слуг, и те сразу вышли вперед - заполнить высокие дымчатые бокалы темным рубиновым вином. Ситх видел, как джедай одно мгновение смотрел на еду и затем решительно отвел взгляд в сторону, уставившись на огонь в камине. Он должен хотеть есть к этому моменту; Вейдер был проинструктирован кормить его по минимуму, а с тех пор, как мальчишка прибыл сюда, он не ел вообще. Палпатин хотел, чтобы его джедай оставался голодным и видел спасение только за этим столом – хотел, чтобы это дикое существо научилось есть из руки своего нового Мастера.

Мальчишка выбрал ошибочный путь для борьбы и знал об этом – Палпатин отлично читал его чувства в Силе - но тем не менее он продолжал сопротивляться, не мог поступить иначе. Решительный и упрямый, как его отец. Сила, которая могла стать слабостью при небольшом осторожном управлении. И слабость, которая могла стать силой, если он не будет сдерживать ее. Однако, если все пойдет по плану, это специфическое сражение будет закончено уже этим вечером.

Палпатин кивнул – и слуги вместе с теневыми охранниками Люка, поклонившись, тихо вышли из комнаты.

Люк вновь поймал дразнящий проблеск свободы из наружного коридора, увидев также и принятые меры у дальней стены, и поднятое в направлении открывшегося проема оружие.

Палпатин подвинулся ближе к спинке стула, чем привлек внимание Люка к текущему моменту.

- Я хочу знать, где мои друзья, - произнес он ровным голосом.

Император только пристально взглянул в ответ.

- Я знаю, что они здесь, в Главном Дворце, внизу, - продолжил Люк твердо. - Я хочу видеть их.

Палпатин хранил молчание, и на этот раз Люк был готов переждать повисшую тишину.

Наконец Император произнес:

- У тебя есть еще какие-либо явные слабости, о которых ты хотел бы объявить?

Его джедай только приподнял подбородок, отказываясь сходить с намеченного пути:

- Я хочу видеть их.

Палпатин слегка улыбнулся перемещаемым линиям сражения - если мальчишка думал, что мог направить их разговор, он был неправ.

- Они - предатели, их дела находятся в юрисдикции твоего отца, - ответил он, немедленно поворачивая дискуссию туда, куда предназначал сам.

- И кто командует Вейдером? - парировал Люк.

Палпатин проигнорировал вызов.

- Мне любопытно… кажется, тебе… неудобно признавать своего отца отцом, дитя.

Люк довольно долго молчал, стискивая зубы, чтобы не ответить то, что рвалось наружу - концентрируя мысли на своей цели.

Выражение Палпатина не изменилось ни на йоту – однако он внимательно наблюдал за трением челюстей мальчишки. Мысли о родстве с Вейдером уже замучили Скайуокера, и Палпатин не собирался упускать возможность провернуть этот нож глубже, расширяя рану. Тем не менее мальчишка превосходно сохранял концентрацию.

- Я хочу видеть своих друзей.

- Зачем?

- Чтобы убедиться, что они в порядке.

- Ты можешь сделать это, не видя их. Эта способность - часть твоего наследия.

Глаза мальчишки лишь немного ужесточились.

- Тебе… неудобно, что они здесь, - Палпатин произнес это больше как утверждение, чем вопрос, заставляя Люка сомневаться: прочитал Император его мысли или просто сообщил очевидное. В любом случае он не ответил.

Палпатин сделал паузу, взял бокал вина, и затем, как если бы чувствовал, что его последующее утверждение понятно, но нуждается в разъяснении, добавил:

- Их свобода продается, конечно. По определенной цене.

- Очень сомневаюсь. Если только их свобода не послужит вашим собственным целям.

Палпатин улыбнулся:

- О, ты судишь меня слишком резко, джедай.

- Не думаю, что это возможно.

Палпатин только засмеялся - словно разделяя шутку со старым другом:

- За прожитые годы я пришел к заключению, что у всего есть цена.

Люк не упустил значения сказанного, однако решил проигнорировать его. В течение долгого времени он позволял тяжелой тишине висеть между ними, пока Палпатин пристально и стойко смотрел на него…

Наконец, с тихим вздохом от нежелания уступать, но зная, что ему не оставалось ничего другого, Люк спросил:

- И какова цена?

- Хорошо сделано, джедай, - Император поставил бокал и подался слегка вперед, как если бы игра наконец пришла в движение. – Какова цена?

Он театрально заколебался, не сводя дразнящих желтых глаз с Люка и демонстрируя покрытые пятнами зубы - словно это был вопрос, над которым он задумался только сейчас. Но, даже зная его столько, сколько знал Люк, он понимал, что это неправда – и в отвращении резко откинулся назад, в отвращении от необходимости соблюдать вежливость с этим существом, от необходимости вообще находиться здесь.

В своем волнении ситх, казалось, не заметил этого:

- Так сколько… сколько стоит твоя маленькая принцесса? - И, сделав вид, что он мгновение обдумывал это, продолжил: - Ах... но она - мое исключение. Я думаю, ничто не спасет ее от плахи палача.

Люк почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар.

- Они нужны вам живыми.

Палпатин дьявольски усмехнулся:

- Мне нужен только один из них, чтобы держать тебя, джедай. А Лея Органа слишком долго была для меня занозой. Теперь, когда она наконец в моих руках, я накажу ее для примера остальным. Мои враги долго будут помнить об этом.

От слов Палпатина, так небрежно произнесенных - словно жизнь Леи была лишь малозначительной деталью намного большей игры - Люку сдавило грудь.

- Вуки пойдет в шахты Кесселя. С его силой он сможет продержаться там год. Калриссиан пойдет с ним - хотя я сомневаюсь, что его хватит настолько же. Кореллианец останется пока здесь. Твой отец считает, что его будет достаточно, чтобы удерживать тебя.

- Вейдер ничего не знает обо мне.

- Он сказал, что ты спрашивал о нем, когда был ранен, - ответил Палпатин, легко вовлекая Вейдера в свой заговор.

- Потому что я знал, что его единственного не было на корабле.

- Тем не менее ты переживал о нем и хотел освободить от Хатта.

- Я попросил бы это для любого из них.

- Достаточная причина, чтобы полагать, что кореллианец важен для тебя, - Палпатин намеренно пожал плечами. - Если это не так, скажи мне, и я казню его этим вечером. Возможно, тогда я должен буду вернуться к твоей маленькой принцессе. Только смерть Соло может удержать ее голову от плахи. Пока.

Люк поднял руку, потирая висок. Что он должен ответить на эту провокацию? Скажет: «Да, Хан ничего не значит для меня» и рискнет тем, что Император осуществит свою угрозу только для того, чтобы раскрыть блеф Люка. Он понимает, что у него еще есть Лея для управления им…

Слишком высоки ставки, чтобы делать обманный маневр, и он не ответил ничего вообще.

Палпатин сложил пальцы домиком, ожидая ответа; атмосфера вокруг была буквально пропитана его развлечением, и Люк мог только стискивать зубы перед лицом этих непрерывных манипуляций.

Ситх еще долго продолжал смотреть на него.

- Так что? Свобода кореллианца имеет ценность для тебя?

- Сначала Лея, - ответил Люк, и глаза Императора сузились.

- Нет. Нет - у меня есть планы насчет твоей маленькой принцессы, - медленно проговорил Палпатин, устанавливая щиты, чтобы скрыть свои истинные намерения - хотя не слишком крепкие и не слишком быстрые: прямая ложь могла обнаружиться фактом, что она слишком сильно ограждена. Впрочем, Палпатин редко прибегал к такой грубости. В этот момент он очень желал исполнить свою угрозу - девчонка была надоевшим источником неприятностей, и в будущем будет постоянным стимулом для сопротивления Скайуокера.

И именно на это желание рассчитывал Палпатин: на свое подлинное стремление удалить ее в любом случае; именно поэтому он позволил сейчас мальчишке так много ощутить от него.

- Вы сказали, что все может быть куплено, - Люк понимал, конечно, что им управляли, но он так же и знал, что угроза Лее была очень и очень реальной.

Палпатин не сумел сдержать крохотной улыбки, изогнувшей уголки бледных губ.

Каким уязвимым друзья сделали его, и он ведь _понимал _это, и всё же продолжал защищать их.

- По определенной цене. Ты не сможешь заплатить ее.

- Получается, что она у вас есть.

Если бы Люк смог получить для Леи хотя бы отсрочку казни, это дало бы ему время придумать какой-то план, как им выйти отсюда. Или купить шанс сделать это ей и Хану.

Взгляд Палпатина переместился к огромному пламени камина, пока он взвешивал то, что собирался сказать дальше. Люк в выжидании затаил дыхание.

.

Император встал и сделал несколько шагов к огню. Непринужденная манера его действий противоречила важности, придаваемой им этому разговору. Все будущие планы зависели от того, как все пойдет сейчас.

Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал тихо и продумано:

- Двенадцать недель… да, думаю, это справедливо. Двенадцать недель твоего безраздельного внимания. Я не пойду на меньшее - не за нее.

Он обернулся к джедаю, который, нахмурившись, довольно долго пытался постичь сказанное; затем его глаза расширились, и Палпатин знал, что тот понял. Мальчишка почти немедленно отказался… но заколебался - на долю секунды - и Палпатин знал, что получил его.

- Двенадцать недель твоего согласия, джедай. По их завершению я позволю ей уйти.

Люк откинул голову и засмеялся в сомнении - не в силах поверить, что он вообще обсуждал это. Наблюдая за ним, Палпатин спешил, желая заключить сделку, прежде чем мальчишка будет слишком долго думать над ней. Если он даст ему время для этого, тот просто решит, что лучшим выбором будет начать свои собственные попытки спасения, и хотя Палпатин не боялся, что мальчик убежит, он все же не хотел прямого противостояния с ним - _пока_.

Он должен был пресечь такие мысли сейчас, чтобы гарантировать, что Скайуокер останется достаточно покорным в ближайшие недели. В мальчишке уже были заметны первые следы негодующего сопротивления, день, другой, и его ум будет отравлен и недостижим, он упрется и вызовет конфронтацию ничем иным, как своим собственным врожденным упрямством. Это случится в итоге в любом случае - Палпатин был уверен - но пока он не хотел этого, имея в запасе такое количество еще неиспользованных опыта и навыков, принуждений, скрытых внутри добровольных соглашений, и манипуляций внутри установленного рутинного порядка.

Необходимо было заключить некий взаимно обязывающий договор, способный связать Скайуокера откровенными и согласованными с обеих сторон условиями. Обязательством, которого его новый джедай, будучи скованным высокими моральными принципами, будет придерживаться, как только на него согласится.

Как бы ни хотел Палпатин казнить надоедливую экс-сенаторшу, отрезав тем самым одну из голов Восстания, ее жизнь принесет ему больше выгоды. Если мальчишка не уступит, то да - он выполнит свою угрозу, он не мог позволить себе поступить иначе; но тогда в игру вступят другие альтернативы.

Но эта была самой выгодной - если все пойдет, как планировалось.

И для этого было необходимо, чтобы мальчишка согласился на его условия прямо сейчас. И для этого Палпатин должен помешать ему увидеть картину целиком, должен вынудить его увязнуть в деталях.

- Я позволю ей уйти. В любое место, какое она выберет, с моей гарантией безопасного прохода.

- Ваша гарантия ничего не стоит, - возразил джедай, все же не отказываясь от сделки.

- Мое слово ситха.

- Оно стоит еще меньше.

Люк тотчас знал о нанесенном им оскорблении - хотя Палпатин довольно убедительно казался неоскорбленным.

- Тогда, что ты предлагаешь, джедай?

Попросит ли он очевидное? Договор должен казаться выбором Скайуокера в равной степени с выбором Палпатина. Если именно _мальчишка_ предложит сейчас условия, ему останется потом обвинять только себя.

Люк молчал - частично понимая, что его ловко вели в нужном направлении, но тем не менее соглашаясь обсудить условия, чтобы увидеть, насколько многого он мог бы добиться. Если сделка будет достаточно хороша, то, возможно, ему следует обдумать ее.

Годы торговли в глубокой пустыне научили его торговаться, начиная с высокой ставки. Понимая и возмутительный характера того, что он собирался просить, и факт, что ему в сущности нечего проигрывать, он предложил:

- Отпустите их сейчас – всех. Дайте им уйти… и я останусь. На двенадцать недель.

Палпатин рассмеялся, но продолжил переговоры, закрепляя их прецедент:

- Вне рассмотрения. Я похож на дурака?

Люк принял торжественное выражение:

- Я даю вам слово. Слово джедая.

- И я должен принять его? - недоверчиво спросил Палпатин. - Когда ты отверг мое?

- Мое слово, - повторился Люк в ответ.

Палпатин сузил глаза и повернулся к Люку спиной. Спустя какое-то время он произнес:

- Я не отдам тебе всех четверых. Кто-то должен остаться.

- Не Лея, - голос Люка был тверд.

- Кореллианец, - ответил Палпатин с равной твердостью.

Люк задумался: у Палпатина все еще будет рычаг для управления им…, но получить свободу для всех остальных, он не надеялся даже на значительно меньшее.

- Как я узнаю, что они в безопасности?

Палпатин обернулся к нему:

- Ты - джедай. Разумеется, ты будешь знать это.

Люк молчал с настороженным выражением в глазах. Тогда Палпатин обезоруживающе пожал плечами:

- Я уверен, ты сможешь расторгнуть договор без всяких угрызений совести, если будешь полагать, что им причинили зло.

- В чем точно _состоит _договор? - спросил Люк.

- Я просто хочу продолжить наши беседы, - небрежно ответил Палпатин, словно он вообще ничего не просил. - И мне нужно твое слово - не слово джедая и не слово солдата, а _твое _слово - что ты сделаешь это. Что ты останешься здесь на двенадцать недель без всякого сопротивления. Добровольно. Никаких попыток бегства, никакого предумышленного неповиновения. Никакого препятствования или неподчинения. Цивилизованный диалог, с обеих сторон.

- Только это, - сухо произнес Люк.

- Только это.

Мальчишка затих, и Палпатин вынудил себя поступить так же - действовать, как если бы все это было незначительно для него.

- Двенадцать недель – долгий срок.

Палпатин видел, как мальчик обдумывает предложение, взвешивая преимущества против недостатков.

- Чтобы купить три жизни? Думаю, это довольно дешево.

- Но, видимо, не для вас. Иначе вы попросили бы больше, - почти сразу и с явной недоверчивостью ответил Люк.

Беспокоясь, Палпатин только пожал плечами, не желая подтверждать верность его предположения.

- Чем мои условия отличаются от того, что мы делаем прямо сейчас, джедай? Я сказал тебе, что желаю просто продолжить диалог. И чтобы сделать это, я хочу предложить перемирие - как жест доброжелательности.

Люк приподнял брови:

- Я не верю, что вы сделаете хоть что-то, не отвечающее вашим интересам. Эта сделка значит для вас намного больше.

- Как бы там ни было, я держу все карты.

- Кроме той, что имеет значение, - с нажимом парировал Люк.

- Даже она находится в моих руках.

- Но вы не управляете ею.

Палпатин громко рассмеялся:

- Никто не будет управлять тобой, джедай, если ты не позволишь этого. Я покупаю твое внимание, а не волю. И даже его - лишь на двенадцать недель.

Люк по-прежнему колебался. И Палпатин чуть подтолкнул его дальше:

- У тебя так мало веры в свои убеждения - раз ты опасаешься, что на тебя можно будет легко повлиять?

Люк не хотел отвечать на это.

– Что будет по истечению срока?

Понимая, что он добился своего, Палпатин мысленно улыбнулся.

- Как только договор будет выполнен – мы оба больше ничего не должны друг другу.

Двенадцать недель более чем достаточно. Более чем достаточно, чтобы привязать к себе мальчишку, чтобы поднять все его слабости и использовать их. Получить ситха.

Впервые он подошел к нему почти вплотную, встав над сидящим юношей.

-Ты боишься?

Люк стойко держал его пристальный взгляд.

- Не вас.

Он смотрел, не моргая, в те ядовито желтые глаза, хотя знал, что говорит ложь - он был бы глупцом, если бы не боялся Палпатина.

Тот смотрел в ответ с вожделением желанного; раздумывая, понимал ли Скайуокер глубину своей ошибки, ни на мгновение не сводя с него пристальных глаз. В тишине Палпатин протянул руку…..

.

Давление, что испытывал в тот момент Люк, фактически не давало воздуху поступать в легкие. Неужели он действительно должен согласиться на это? Его согласие купит так много, но не станет ли эта цена слишком высокой?

Знал ли Мастер Йода, что его друзья будут его слабостью? Он говорил ему, предупреждал перед тем, как Люк оставил Дагобу, чтобы тот позволил им бороться самостоятельно. Фактически он просил, чтобы Люк пожертвовал ими ради более важной цели.

Неужели он так плохо понимал его? Размышляя, Люк слегка покачал головой: он не мог оставить их тогда и не может оставить их сейчас. Он был просто не способен на это; поступить так - шло против самой его сущности. Он уже потерял так много, так много было оторвано от него, и он добровольно собирался отдать еще больше…, но он не мог не согласиться на эту сделку. Не мог бросить тех, кто был так близок ему.

Он знал – _знал_ – что это будет дорого стоить ему…

Император протягивал белую, смертельно бледную руку, длинные, острые ногти искривлялись в виде когтей. И Люк ничего не видел кроме этой руки - сжимающейся вокруг его горла...

И он не мог остановить ее.

Сердце тяжело стучало, но он понимал, что уже сделал выбор - сделал его в тот момент, когда оставил Дагобу.

Однако, когда в тихом согласии он взял руку старика, по позвоночнику прошла невольная дрожь и его слегка затрясло от шокирующих колебаний, идущих в Силе - как будто все повсюду насильственно переворачивалось и искривлялось в конвульсивных судорогах. Рефлекторно он резко дернул ладонь назад, но ситх держал ее крепко в безжалостном и холодном, как могила, рукопожатии.

- Мы заключили договор, джедай, - сказал он серьезно. Он не отпускал Люка в течение еще долгих секунд - и даже потом сделал это весьма неохотно.

.

.

.

Люк беспокойно мерил шагами свою роскошную тюрьму, фактически больше не обращая внимания на охранников в дверях. С равными долями тревоги и воодушевления он ждал своего посетителя.

Его раздражительная рыжая тюремщица перестала занимать позицию у дверей и провела все утро, сидя на одном из стульев перед окнами; однако жесткий взгляд фиксировал каждое его движение. Наконец, в полдень, когда ее вызвал Император, она приказала сменить ее, а затем, вернувшись, коротко сообщила, что просьба Люка с предыдущего вечера - видеть своего друга – удовлетворена.

И Люк в который раз ощутил от нее встречное течение в Силе, некий шепот - полностью скрытый, когда она находилась рядом с Императором, задушенный всеобъемлющим покровом Тьмы.

Но здесь, когда она была одна… на самом краю своего восприятия Люк различал едва прослеживаемое средоточие Силы, настолько легкое, почти незаметное.

- Кто ты? - спросил он в конце концов, зная, что она поймет вопрос.

- …Вряд ли тебе это понравится, - она подняла подбородок.

С открытым выражением лица Люк слегка склонил голову в сторону.

- Ты не джедай… и не ситх.

- Думаешь, это ставит меня ниже тебя? – спросила она с вызовом, пылая зелеными глазами.

- Кажется, это у тебя здесь оружие.

- Верно. И тебе не стоит забывать об этом.

Он спокойно посмотрел на нее, с легкой улыбкой на губах, и она отвела взгляд, показавшись внезапно смущенной своей ненужной угрозой.

- Я приведу твоего посетителя, - пробормотала она, оставив Люка смотреть на закрывающиеся двери.

.

И вот прошло уже полдня, но до сих пор никто не появился. А терпение точно не было добродетелью Люка.

Он сидел на подлокотнике стула, пристально вглядываясь в отдаленный город и потирая виски от постоянной головной боли, не оставляющей его все три прошедших дня. Вначале он пытался отнести ее на счет Корусканта – возможно, что-то на планете могло так действовать на него, что-то типа атмосферного давления - но постепенно понял, что боль усиливалась как с близостью Палпатина, так и в случаях его собственного использования Силы. Она накатывала волной и сжималась вокруг тяжелым обручем сконцентрированного давления.

Сосредоточенным, сознательным действием. Направленным препятствием Императора против использования Силы Люком. Или, возможно, Император так узнавал, что именно делал Люк? Хотя он не чувствовал такой боли от своего от… Вейдера.

Правда состояла в том, что он не имел абсолютно никакого понимания происходящего, и это было реальной проблемой; ни Бен, ни Йода никогда не упоминали о таких вещах или упоминали очень немного, никакого настоящего практического знания о Темной стороне, только различные отговорки, чтобы любой ценой уклониться от этого обсуждения.

И тем самым они оставили его сейчас с одними предположениями - в месте, где догадки были очень опасной вещью. Оставили его в неопределенности - в ситуации, где достоверность каждого убеждения значила все.

Он вздохнул, протирая закрытые глаза с такой силой, что в них появились сверкающие мушки - пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы уменьшить давление, чувствуя себя уставшим и опустошенным.

Он проснулся очень рано, перед рассветом, в абсолютной уверенности, что кто-то звал его по имени. В потрясении, очнувшись от сна, он всматривался в темный полумрак большой чужой комнаты, ища, кто это был. Но, разумеется, никого не увидел - только вялые тени его напряженного, уже ускользающего кошмара.

Не в силах снова уснуть, он встал и встретил рассвет, одеваясь перед высоченными окнами из транспаристила. Ужасно голодный.

Медитация давалась с трудом; это раздражающее давление угнетало его, притупляя мысли и чувства и делая беспокойным и разбитым. В конечном счете он прекратил свои попытки и улегся спиной на холодный мраморный пол. Ощущаемая через тонкий шелк графитовой рубашки прохлада приносила успокоение заживающим швам. Согнув колени, он всматривался в высокий и резной, украшенный кессонами потолок, обдумывая, как много камер наблюдения было в них спрятано и были ли в комнате «слепые» места. Размышляя, что его наблюдатели думают сейчас о его причудливом поведении; переживая, как он объяснит заключенную сделку своим друзьям и как объяснит Хану, что тот должен остаться, спрашивая себя, должен ли он отступить, сейчас, пока еще есть время - понимая, что именно это они ему и скажут сделать.

Будут ли они правы?

Двери разъехались, и внутрь шагнула рыжая, смотря на него с удивленно поднятыми бровями. Очевидно она решила, что он полностью спятил.

Люк быстро вскочил на ноги.

- Я… А! В любом случае твое мнение обо мне уже не может стать хуже, - громко рассудил он, вызывая тем самым крохотное подобие улыбки на ее губах, которую она тут же прогнала, садясь на стул перед окнами.

День уже близился к вечеру, когда двери наконец отворились, и внутрь промаршировали восемь штурмовиков – первые штурмовики, которых Люк увидел с тех пор, как прибыл сюда. Затем они энергично развернулись кругом и вышли обратно - оставляя в комнате одинокого, связанного и напряженного Хана Соло.

- Хан! - Люк кинулся вперед, забывая от радости о всех своих виноватых чувствах.

- Люк! Малыш! - Хан тоже помчался вперед, но неловко остановился в двух шагах перед ним и вытянул вперед связанные руки. Действительность их ситуации быстро и эффектно напомнила о себе.

Взамен объятий Хан огляделся вокруг.

- Ничего себе. Поменяться не хочешь? Думаю, моя комната такая же большая, как эта кровать, а моя койка сделана из каменного выступа в стене, со встроенной душевой в конце.

- Отлично, - сказал Люк, легко подключаясь к знакомой манере мышления. - Шикарно просто.

- И удобно, - язвительно заметил Хан. - Не нужно слишком далеко ходить посреди ночи.

Люк кивнул, усмехаясь:

- Опять же хорошее преимущество.

- Я тоже так думаю. Может… Эй, твоя рука!

С запозданием Хан понял, что Люк придерживает свою правую руку левой, машинально оберегая ее. Малыш взглянул вниз и произнес сдержанным голосом:

- Да, мне… заменили ее.

Он вытянул руку вперед, неловко шевеля пальцами, пока Соло изучал протез.

Хан сдержал себя, чтобы не спросить очевидное: _почему _ему сделали это; если малыш и знал, сам он не спешил с ответом.

- Как ощущается, странно? – спросил Хан вместо этого, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с руки. Точная, совершенная, скрупулезно детализированная копия. О_чень_ дорогой протез.

Люк только беспокойно пожал плечами, явно не желая сейчас обсуждать это.

Улавливая намек, Хан снова огляделся вокруг:

- Я думал, что иду к Палпатину, судя по обстановке. Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.

Прозвучавший немой вопрос стер улыбку с лица Люка:

- Возможно, он думает, что может купить меня…

Хан кивнул: это имело смысл - и, вероятно, так же объясняло и руку. И одежду, которая заставила бы даже Ландо казаться бедняком в сравнении с малышом.

Следующий вопрос потряс Люка, хотя Хан на самом деле не подразумевал то, что спросил:

- А он может?

- Нет! - защищался Люк, сильно задетый словами Хана.

- Просто…

Хан остановился, не зная, зачем он вообще это спросил - понимая, что только что больно задел малыша.

- Прости. Я знаю…

Люк уставился в пол, и обеспокоенный Хан сменил тему:

- Ты видел Чуи и Лею?

- Нет. А ты? - голос Люка сейчас же встревожился.

- Нет. Нас разделили по разным камерам. Я наорался до хрипоты, пытаясь до них докричаться. Но камеры звуконепроницаемы, скорее всего.

- Они где-то здесь. Но я… - Люк замолчал, внезапно делаясь виноватым.

Хан нахмурился:

- Люк?

Люк колебался, пытаясь найти силы, чтобы договорить:

- Я… заключил сделку. С Палпатином. Взамен…

Дальше он сказать не успел.

- Ты заключил _сделку_? С _Палпатином_!? Какого… - на секунду слова подвели Хана - но лишь на секунду. - Малыш, он не будет придерживаться никакой сделки.

Люк помотал головой, торопясь объяснить:

- Сначала он выполнит свою часть, или сделка не имеет силы. Хан, я должен был.

- _Должен _был? Что, черт побери, это означает? Ты только что сказал мне, что он не может купить тебя, и теперь ты говоришь…

- Хан, _послушай_... пожалуйста, - Люк прекрасно понимал, что он спорил не только с Ханом, но и со своими собственными сомнениями. Если он сможет убедить Хана, то тогда, некоторым образом, он докажет правильность своих действий и себе самому. - Палпатин согласился освободить всех, кроме одного, в обмен на мое добровольное нахождение здесь.

- Нахождение? – огонь поутих в глазах Хана при понимании того, что сделал Люк, хотя и было видно, что он все еще кипел.

- В течение двенадцати недель. Я останусь здесь на двенадцать недель.

- И что потом? Он просто возьмет и отпустит тебя?

- Нет. Но он не сделал бы это в любом случае, - ответил Люк искаженным голосом.

Хан немного смягчился, понимая, что у ребенка реально не было выбора - понимая, что он пытался взять лучшее из рискованной сделки в скверной ситуации. Получить хоть что-то из ничего.

- Да. Но двенадцать недель – долгий срок, Люк.

Люк молчал. Только теперь, когда кто-то еще высказал этот страх, он осознал, насколько долгим действительно будет это время.

В голову Хана пришла следующая логичная мысль:

- А кто останется?

Люк не смог посмотреть на него, не в силах встретиться с другом глазами – стыдясь, что решение уже принято, что Люк дал на него согласие. Желая, надеясь, что Хан сам…

- Я останусь, - твердо произнес Хан, имея в виду именно то, что сказал.

Люк облегченно и тихо выдохнул, будучи благодарным за сердце Хана. Медленно моргая, он молча кивнул, все еще мучимый чувством вины и не в силах что-либо сказать в тот момент.

Понимая, что он принял невозможное для друга решение, Хан обнадеживающе положил руку на плечо Люка; другая рука из-за наручников была вынуждена подняться следом – создавая несколько комичное зрелище.

- Эй, это будет точно, как в прежние времена, а? Помнишь ту дрянную тупиковую планету, на которой нам пришлось торчать? Ту, где мы устраивали пикники каждую ночь, «потому что твой глупый друг опоздал на пять дней с отгрузкой детонаторов»?

Люк мог только рассмеяться на это.

- Ты тогда представил все в очень розовом свете, - ответил он с сарказмом.

- Ну, я знаю… что это было не так. Но мы хорошо справились. Ты и я. Мы - хорошая команда.

Внезапно, сильно смутившись нахлынувшего на него духа товарищества, Хан вновь перешел к своей шутливой манере:

- И, кроме того, я выставлю счет Альянсу. В почасовой ставке. И после десяти первых часов у меня идет сверхурочное время. Плюс надбавка за риск.

Люк улыбнулся:

- Ты можешь выставить счет мне.

- Угу, любопытно, где ты возьмешь такие деньги, - легко отклонил его предложение Хан, вновь озираясь вокруг. - Впрочем, видишь ту картину? Если возьмем ее с собой, когда будем уходить, то я даже скажу тебе ее название.

Люк взглянул на огромную картину вечерней битвы под лунами и звездами, понимая, что он очень смутно узнает ее - что означало, что это _невероятно_ известная вещь.

- По рукам, - произнес он, оценивая размер огромного холста: в два роста высотой и в четыре раза больше длиной. – Но понесешь ее ты.

15


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

- Нам нужен комлинк, - с трудом произнесла Лея, запыхавшись от бега; голова до сих пор шла кругом от безумных событий дня.

- Нам нужен _корабль_, - исправил Ландо, многозначительно оглядываясь на космодром из полумрака переулка, где они прятались.

- Если ты достанешь комлинк, я достану нам корабль, - парировала Лея.

Ландо повернулся к ней:

- Мне трудно спорить с этими большими карими глазами, но хочу заметить: чтобы достать комлинк, мне нужно украсть его, а если я смогу украсть комлинк ради нашего спасения, то я смогу украсть и корабль, не так ли?

Он обратился за поддержкой к Чуи и вуки кивнул, признавая здравый смысл его слов.

- Кража комлинка и кража корабля - _не_ одно и то же, - отчеканила Лея.

- Позволю себе не согласиться: если найти кого-то, кто был бы достаточно глуп и оставил стандартную блокировку в… - начал Ландо, но Лея резко перебила его:

- Просто достань мне комлинк, хорошо?

Ландо довольно долго смотрел на нее, совершенно убежденный в своей правоте…, но в конце концов согласился:

- Хорошо. Чуи?

Они исчезли из поля зрения Леи, и она осталась одна, прячась в тенях довольно оживленного переулка космопорта Като Неймодии – постоянно нервно озираясь в ожидании увидеть знакомую белую броню.

Переживая о Хане и Люке…

.

Ее, Чуи и Ландо вывели из камер на рассвете и посадили вместе на тюремный корабль. Испытав облегчение от вида друг друга и перекинувшись шепотом несколькими возбужденными фразами, они попытались подслушать разговор пилотов и штурмовиков, стоящих снаружи.

Вскоре стало понятно, что им предстоит долгий путь.

- Двадцать четыре дня, - прошептала Лея.

- Двадцать четыре?! Не может быть… может, это путь туда и обратно? – пробормотал сморщившийся Ландо.

Чуи что-то пропыхтел в ответ - первый раз Лея видела, что он делает что-то спокойно; Ландо кивнул в понимании.

- Это расстояние до Кесселя, учитывая маленький размер корабля, - с тревожным напряжением перевел он.

При упоминании «привилегированного» имперского гулага Лея нахмурилась, впившись взглядом в солдат у подножия трапа корабля. Почему? Почему Кессель? Она ждала публичной показательной казни, разъясняющей всем, что никто не может избежать имперского правосудия. Какой смысл отправлять ее на Кессель? Какой смысл в ее исчезновении с лица галактики в глуши тюремной планеты?

Дальнейшее обсуждение было прервано прибытием в трюм восьми штурмовиков, которые, казалось, были примерно так же счастливы по поводу этого полета, как и Лея.

Двенадцать часов спустя они сделали остановку в месте, оказавшемся космопортом Като Неймодии - штурмовики спустились по трапу, чтобы переговорить с парой других ожидающих их штурмовиков, приведших с собой заключенного ботана; и Лея решила, что это тот самый шанс, которого они ждали.

- Чуи…

Несмотря на то, что они были единственными на корабле заключенными, их посадили вместе в один ряд, оставив вокруг пустые жесткие сидения – и это была невероятная возможность. Вдоль всего ряда, через замки, сковавших их запястья наручников, шел длинный металлический стержень; таким образом руки заключенных были эффективно связаны, а сами они могли находиться только в сидячем положении. Лея располагалась в центре, и у нее не было ни единого шанса сломать свои наручники, как и у Чуи – сломать свои, значительно более толстые; но Лея провела последние четыре часа, задаваясь вопросом, а сможет ли Чуи сломать те, что на ней, предназначенные для человека - в конце концов она попыталась выяснить это у него, толкая локтем и бросая многозначительные взгляды.

Когда Чуи понял ее, он протянул свои лапы, передвигая наручники вдоль перекладины, она сделала то же самое ему навстречу – они могли двигать наручниками до края своего места. Взяв ее крепления, он начал их разделять, огромные мускулы на могучих руках налились глыбами...

Понадобилось четыре попытки, прежде чем замки поддались, и Чуи сломал их, рванув изо всех сил запястьями в собственных наручниках... Все замерли, нервно глядя на трап…

Подняв над головой свободные руки, Лея будто танцовщица, исполняющая шимми, проворно соскользнула вниз, поворачивая голову набок и с силой протискивая плечи под перекладиной.  
Освободившись, она тут же направилась в кабину, зная, что оба пилота вооружены, но предпочитая использовать свой шанс против них, чем против штурмовиков снаружи.

Оставленный не у дел Ландо, взглянул на Чуи...

- Думаешь, она сделает это шимми еще раз, если я любезно попрошу ее? - спросил он наконец, вызывая усмешку вуки.

Спустя всего несколько секунд автоматизированная система управления щелкнула, и замок, держащий их перекладину, открылся; Ландо с Чуи смогли свободно передвигаться, скользя наручниками так тихо, как только это было возможно.

Ландо устремился к кабине и примчался обратно вместе с Леей. В руках она держала два бластера, один из которых бросила Чуи.

- Эй! Разве второй не для меня? - спросил Ландо.

- Я уверена, что внизу стоит десять парней, которые могут помочь тебе, - прошептала Лея, продвигаясь вперед.

Фактически не было никакой борьбы. Никто не ожидал, что они будут свободны и тем более вооружены; все закончилось еще до того, как прохлаждающиеся штурмовики подняли свои задницы с трапа. Единственным оставшимся стоять был пленный ботан.

Ландо пошарил по ремню одного из штурмовиков, ища магнитную карту, открывающую наручники. Найдя и используя ее для себя, он бросил ключ Лее, которая в свою очередь, освободившись от сломанных остатков на запястьях, повернулась, чтобы помочь Чуи.

- Быстро, - приказала Лея. – С минуты на минуту появится подкрепление.

И они были довольно быстры, но едва ли спокойны.

Ландо наклонился подобрать бластер. Выпрямляясь, он уткнулся в потрясенные глаза ботана, чей мех пошел беспорядочной рябью, выказывая его крайнее замешательство.

- У тебя удачный день, приятель, - подмигнул Ландо, заставляя Лею закатить глаза, пока она вручала ботану ключ.

- Ландо, мы уходим, - объявила она, и они покинули ангар, торопясь затеряться в суете космопорта и оставляя бывшего пленного смотреть им вслед с открытым ртом, все еще держа в лапах ключ…

.

Ландо тихо подошел к Лее взади, заставив ее подпрыгнуть:

- Вот и комлинк, золотце.

- _Не_ называй меня так, - ответила она, словно ошпарила кипятком. Мысли тут же понеслись к Хану, мешая сосредоточиться на перенастройке комлинка. - Это девять-девять-два-ноль-пять. Я нуждаюсь в немедленной эвакуации. Повторяю – в _немедленн__ой_ эвакуации. Свяжитесь со мною на этом канале, как можно быстрее.

Она отключила связь и повернулась к выжидающему взгляду Ландо.

- Что теперь? - спросил он.

- Будем ждать, - ответила она просто.

Ландо нахмурился:

- Сколько?

Комм загудел в руке Леи, и она, изогнув тонкие брови, ответила:

- Не очень долго.

.

.

.

Чуть позже Лея спокойно сидела в дымной забегаловке и потягивала напиток, купленный ей Ландо - настолько крепкий, что фактически, казалось, он сам испаряется из стакана, избавляя ее от необходимости объяснять, почему она не пила «это». Ранний вечер уступил позднему и темному времени суток в кантине "Удачливое Вымя" в Като. Внутри было жарко и пыльно, что очень отражало то, как она чувствовала себя сама – ожидая транспорт и нерешительно обдумывая, как высказать изводящие ее мысли.

С неослабевающим азартом группа посетителей начала новую партию в сабакк, и Лея, осмотревшись вокруг, вернулась к разворачивающейся перед ней игре. Играл Ландо. Где он взял кредиты, она спрашивать не хотела – вероятно, у того же самого вынужденного дарителя их комлинка.

Ссутулившись, Лея уперлась подбородком в кулак и наблюдала, как Ландо, объявив высокую ставку, вынуждает всех в досаде бросить карты. Двое из игроков встали из-за стола, несмотря на его протесты.

Ему надо поиграть с Люком как-нибудь - все говорили, что Люк был прирожденным игроком в сабакк. Даже Хан не хотел играть с ним больше.

- _Эта леди приносит Удачу_, - сказали незадачливые игроки.

Она кисло засмеялась в теплый напиток: «_Явно не тогда, когда удача имеет значение__»_.

- Ты когда-нибудь… разговаривал с Люком, Ландо? - спросила она так небрежно, как только могла.

Ландо оторвался от нового расклада карт:

- С Люком? Нет, нам не представилось шанса сделать это. Но он показался мне хорошим малым.

- Да, - она медленно кивнула. - Он - …

- Безошибочно выбирает себе врагов, - добавил Ландо сдержанно, складывая свои фишки одной рукой.

Лея кивнула, потерявшись в мыслях…

- Да… А Вейдер упоминал его когда-нибудь при тебе?

- Вейдер? - он повернул голову, ощущая беспокойство и неудобство от обсуждаемого вопроса. - Нет, не совсем. Только сказал, что хочет вернуть его, и что Скайуокер прилетит на Беспин, если там будете вы трое.

Лея повернулась к Ландо, понимая, что Чуи прислушивается к их беседе.

- Что он хочет _вернуть _его? - подчеркнула она, желая убедиться.

Осознавая ее серьезность, Ландо задумался, копаясь в памяти.

- Что для него пришло _время _вернуться, - поправил он, не понимая точно, что она хотела. - А что?

Лея быстро помотала головой, отворачиваясь.

- Ничего. Просто так.

Чуи провыл длинное предложение, обращая к себе внимание Ландо.

- Он спрашивает, мы… вернемся за ними? - перевел Ландо, явно сомневаясь, какой бы ответ он хотел сам.

- Как только у нас будет возможность, - твердо сказала Лея, смотря теперь на Чуи. - Но для начала нам нужен план. И помощь.

- Не хочу отговаривать тебя от забавы, но… вспомни, что ты рассказывала о том, что заявил тебе тот любезный пилот - о том, что Хан и так скоро будет освобожден.

- А ты всегда веришь тому, что говорят тебе имперцы? – презрительно спросила Лея. - И в любом случае, что насчет Люка?

Пока Лея находилась в кабине корабля, надежно держа в руках бластер первого пилота, она рискнула потратить время на вопросы второму, пока тот снимал блокировку запирающей перекладины.

- С нами было двое мужчин - почему их нет на корабле?

- Кого именно?

- Кореллианца. Где он?

Пилот нервно посмотрел на нее:

- Он во дворце. Коммандер оставил его там.

- Почему?

- Я не знаю, - он дернулся назад от бластера, которым Лея безмолвно поощряла его говорить дальше. - Я не знаю! Его хотели… он нужен для чего-то, я не знаю зачем. Но его собирались освободить - думаю, это будет довольно скоро.

- А другой? Где другой заключенный?

- Другой? - пилот неуверенно нахмурился. – Больше не было… не было никакого другого.

- Люк Скайуокер! - процедила Лея сквозь зубы.

Человек только помотал головой, уставившись на дуло бластера.

- Он был с нами в шаттле! Его вывезли в медицинских санях.

- Не было никакого… - человек поднял на нее глаза, замешательство сменилось пониманием. - Оу! Да. Держу _пари,_ вам бы хотелось достать его. - Было кое-что в том, как он произнес это: некое искаженное развлечение, некое осознание того, что он неправильно понял сначала ее желание. - Запишите это, как очко в пользу опыта, - добавил он, заставляя ее нахмуриться.

И в этот момент в дверь кабины осторожно заглянул Ландо:

- Лея, нужно идти. Чуи немного волнуется о том, чтоб побыстрей убраться отсюда.

Когда она по-прежнему не двинулась с места, уставившись на пилота, Ландо взял ее за руку и мягко потащил за собой, взывая к ее разуму:

- Мы вроде как торопимся…?

.

Комлинк Леи загудел, возвращая ее к настоящему моменту - в сомнительную среду "Удачливого Вымени".

- Девять-девять-два-ноль-пять, - отозвалась она просто; на открытых каналах связи имена не использовались.

- Ваш транспорт доставлен в док сорок два на Южном Уровне, - прибыл ответ.

- Скоро будем. - Лея взглянула на остальных: - Вперед!

И затем поднялась, поняв наконец-то, что она скажет, когда вернется к командованию Альянса: попросту говоря - ничего.

Разумеется, все это было ложью. Должно ею быть - она ведь не настолько глупа. Все это было ложью, чтобы подставить Люка, и она не скажет никому ни слова. Она не будет играть в их игры - в независимости от того, понимала ли она их. Они потратили впустую свое время, и когда она вернет назад Люка, она все расскажет ему, и они вместе посмеются над этими возмутительными утверждениями. Они выбрали не того болвана, если надеялись, что она будет даже раздумывать о продажности Люка - основываясь просто на их словах.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Удивительно, как быстро был установлен распорядок дня. С наступлением сумерек Люк уже терпеливо сидел, ожидая визита Палпатина; ожидая рыжеволосую, которая войдет и объявит ему об этом.

Что она и сделала, как по нотам.

Со звуком поочередно открывающихся замков двери раздвинулись в стороны, и Люку впервые удалось подсчитать количество блокировочных болтов в них.

Она вошла с грозным выражением лица, и он улыбнулся в ее холодные глаза:

- Привет, Рыжая.

- Им... – она запнулась, застигнутая врасплох его обращением, но уже через мгновение справилась с собой: - Император требует твоего присутствия.

- В общем-то я подозревал это, - ответил Люк, направляясь к выходу и не понимая, для чего он все это говорит; однако он наслаждался тем, что вывел ее из равновесия. Сказывалось еще приподнятое настроение от встречи с Ханом.

- И _не _называй меня Рыжей, - отрезала она, подстраиваясь под его шаг вместе с идущими позади охранниками.

- Как насчет Ржавой? - спокойно поддразнил он. - Мне нужно называть тебя как-то - а ты не говоришь свое имя. Так что выбираешь?

- Я – _коммандер _Джейд, - надменно произнесла она, смотря вперед.

Люк ждал, пока они фактически не подошли к последним дверям, чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой:

- Хм… думаю, мне больше нравится «Рыжая».

Затем он прошел дальше, а она осталась стоять у дверей; и Люк напомнил себе о необходимости сконцентрироваться – игра закончилась.

.

Глаза Палпатина были опасно сужены, взгляд холоден и зловещ. Однако направлен не на Люка – на Джейд, согнувшуюся в глубоком поклоне с затаенным, но хорошо читаемым чувством страха. Она распрямилась, потупив глаза, Палпатин пристально продолжал смотреть на нее. И Люк, осознав, что именно он был причиной такой реакции ситха, почувствовал внезапное желание защитить свою тюремщицу.

- Ваше Превосходительство, - поприветствовал он так, как слышал от других, переводя на себя мрачные охровые глаза Императора.

Палпатин взглянул на него, и впервые Люк распознал в Силе индивидуальное присутствие Императора, будто тот забыл полностью скрыть его. Императора мутило от ярости к женщине - в ревнивом чувстве нарушенной собственности.

И затем это ощущение полностью ушло, скрылось, когда ситх сосредоточил внимание на настоящем моменте. Он повернулся и медленно прошел к стулу - не торопясь, чтобы успеть восстановить самообладание, прежде чем сесть и вновь взглянуть на мальчишку.

- Сядь, - скомандовал он просто.

И мальчишка сел без возражений. Может, и не будет никакой борьбы, чтобы добиться его повиновения.

- Ты говорил сегодня со своим другом? - спросил Палпатин.

- Да… - ответил Люк и, сомневаясь, что еще сказать, добавил: - Благодарю вас.

Ответ понравился Палпатину, но он продолжал смотреть на джедая жестким взглядом.

- Я... хотел бы увидеть остальных, если можно? – неуверенно спросил Люк, опасаясь, что Палпатин захочет что-нибудь взамен.

- Остальных?

Люк нахмурился.

- Лею и Чуи.

- Они улетели, джедай, - самодовольные ноты в голосе смешались с притворно вежливым замешательством.

- Улетели? – тревожно переспросил Люк, повышая голос.

- Конечно. Это наш договор. Ты остаешься здесь на двенадцать недель, а им позволяется свободно уйти. Сегодня на рассвете они отправились на Неймодию и оставили корабль в космопорте Като. Их никто не сопровождал там, как мы и договорились, поэтому у меня нет никакой информации как, куда и где они сейчас. Но я уверен, что твоя маленькая принцесса уже…

- Сегодня на рассвете?! - было глупо спрашивать это после такого потока информации, но Люк был искренне удивлен, что их больше нет здесь - а он не осознавал этого.

Он немедленно протянулся Силой, в безотлагательности легко прорезаясь сквозь темный туман, что омрачал все вокруг, но не смог найти никакого следа Леи. Тут же его поразили воспоминания – о своем пробуждении перед самым рассветом, будучи уверенным, что его кто-то звал по имени. Не в страхе, а только… в понимании. Должно быть, это была Лея - видимо, она поняла, что они разделялись, и думала о нем в тот момент.

Люк упрекал себя, что не признал ее, не понял, что они улетали - сердясь на ослабление своей бдительности и решая, что больше этого не допустит. Он позволил статичному туману Тьмы сдерживать его способности - разрешил ему власть над собой, когда должен был знать, что происходит. Больше этого не случится - урок был изучен.

Слова Палпатина ворвались в поток его мыслей:

- Мы заключили соглашение, джедай. Я охотно выполнил свою часть, в точности и без задержки - и теперь ожидаю того же от тебя.

И внезапно Люк понял, что сделал Палпатин - он форсировал сделку, выполняя немедленно свою часть. И этим фактически связал Люка, не давая ему по-настоящему обдумать последствия.

Теперь договор вступил в силу - он дал свое слово.

Палпатин наблюдал за ходом этих мыслей и эмоций на лице мальчишки, наблюдал, как тот ищет какой-либо выход и понимает, что его нет. И прежде чем эта реакция перешла бы в гнев, ситх проговорил тихим, похожим на шорох гравия голосом, нейтральным и спокойным:

- Поешь.

Внимание джедая переключилось, и снова Палпатин наблюдал ряд размышлений, мелькающих на его лице, пока тот осмысливал все факторы: договор, по которому он остается здесь _без сопротивления_, свой голод и то, что он пойман в ловушку собственной рукой.

И вопрос, соблюдать ли этот договор вообще…

Все эти соображения крутились в голове Скайуокра, затягивая момент.

Наконец он протянулся, взял одну маленькую лепешку из горячего сервировочного блюда и положил себе на тарелку.

Палпатин не позволил своему выражению измениться ни на йоту. Вместо этого он кивнул слугам, которые заполнили бокалы вином, поклонились и вышли; императорские гвардейцы, окружающие Люка, последовали за ними.

Император позволил тишине висеть в течение долгого времени, задаваясь вопросом, почувствует ли его джедай себя вынужденным заговорить. Но Скайуокер оставался тихим; он лишь неподвижно смотрел на стол отсутствующим взглядом, блуждая где-то далеко в мыслях.

Секунды перешли в минуты, а ни один из них по-прежнему не двигался.

Наконец Палпатин проговорил:

- Положить пищу в тарелку не обозначает поесть, джедай.

Резко выдернутый из своих размышлений мальчишка вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Взглянул в тарелку, подумал… отломил кусочек лепешки и съел - ни неохотно, ни покорно.

Палпатин улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее в стуле – это сражение было закончено. Будет его джедай есть потом или нет, было уже несущественно, и они оба знали об этом. Войну необходимо вести последовательно, сражение за сражением.

И сегодня Палпатин одержал звучную победу в течение нескольких минут после начала их встречи.

- Возможно, для тебя лучше, что они улетели, - предложил он наконец, старательно не допуская триумфальных нот в голосе. - Они были веревкой на твоей шее, связывали тебя и удерживали. Твоя хорошенькая маленькая принцесса использовала тебя. Использовала, чтобы вести бои, которые сама вести не в силах.

- Вы ничего не знаете о ней, - ответил Люк, чувствуя себя оскорбленным.

- Напротив, я знаю ее очень хорошо. Прежде чем она, спасаясь, бежала к слепо преданной ей кучке мятежников, она была сенатором здесь, в Имперском Центре. Уже тогда она неусыпно пеклась только о своих интересах. Знай своих врагов, джедай, - начал лекцию Палпатин.

- И своих друзей?

Император только снисходительно улыбнулся:

- У тебя нет никаких друзей, джедай. Настало время понять это. Есть лишь те, кто в любом случае будут использовать тебя. Только равным себе можно доверять – только они не зависят от твоих способностей.

- Лея ни в чем не зависела от меня.

- Конечно же это не так, - легко оспорил ситх. - Ее мелкое маленькое Восстание ничего не представляло из себя до твоего появления там. Его жалкие остатки должны были быть уничтожены вместе с Явином. Для моей Империи они были меньшей угрозой, чем блоха для банты. Но она понимала, что если они заполучат джедая - того, кто сможет представить реальную угрозу, того, вокруг кого можно будет сплотить недовольных галактики - они станут силой, с которой придется считаться. Именно _поэтому _она оставила тебя там_._

- Я остался по собственному выбору.

- Да, разумеется, - Палпатин улыбнулся. - Вопрос - почему? Я уверен, что она действовала непривычным для себя способом, чтобы побудить тебя к этому решению. Принцессы вообще-то не общаются с пилотами, друг мой. Разве ты не замечал этого? Скольких еще пилотов она знала по имени? Она _нуждалась_ в тебе и прекрасно понимала это. Ей был необходим контроль над тобой - так же, как и Кеноби.

- Она даже не знала о моих способностях.

- Ты так уверен? Ты путешествовал с мастером Кеноби, носил лайтсейбер. И я полагаю, ты обеспечил ее массой других разных намеков. Какие выводы она, по-твоему, должна была сделать? Окажи ей немного уважения, джедай. Этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть, кем ты являешься и какую ценность представляешь.

- Вы не правы, - голос Люка понизился от гнева.

- Я прав, - возразил Палпатин тоном, не принимающим никаких аргументов. - Все существа стремятся управлять тобой - силой, которой ты обладаешь. Твой учитель-джедай, твое драгоценное Восстание… и твоя маленькая принцесса, которую ты так хотел спасти. - Палпатин склонил голову набок в своей характерной ласковой манере, однако глаза оставались все такими же жесткими: - Только они облекают свое стремление в сострадание, дружбу и ложь.

Люк помотал головой, не в силах сказать ни слова.

- Я говорю тебе это, джедай. И это правда. Твои доверенные союзники, твоя драгоценная принцесса… они все еще набросятся на тебя. Она будет держать оружие у твоей головы и _жаждать _нажать на курок.

- Нет.

- Она будет готовить твое уничтожение с точно таким же рвением, как сейчас готовит мое. Ты был _ничто _для нее - только возможность для ее целей, пища для ее идей. Как только она поймет, что больше не управляет своим ручным джедаем, она захочет избавиться от тебя.

- Вы лжете!

- И твой «учитель», - Палпатин плюнул последним словом в насмешливой издевке, - разве он не оставлял тебя гнить в пустыне, пока не понял, что я найду тебя? А затем потащил за собою ложью и полуправдой, дав тебе только ту информацию, которая нужна была для манипулирования тобой?

- А вы? - бросил Люк вызов.

Император откинулся назад, выдерживая паузу - обеспечивая его джедаю мысленное и физическое пространство, отделяющее Палпатина от предательства других. - Я предлагаю тебе понимание. Такое же, как я дал твоему отцу. Ты и он не так уж сильно различаетесь.

Люк сдерживал себя – но на лице вырисовывалось опровержение.

Невзирая на это, Палпатин продолжал давить, говоря убеждающим, не принимающим никаких возражений голосом - начиная связывать Скайуокера с собой:

-Да. Мы принадлежим к одной линии. Я понимаю тебя, как никто больше. Никто. Я понимаю, сколько требует от тебя каждая секунда, чтобы сдерживать свою силу, которую ты наконец начал высвобождать; я понимаю, чего это уже стоило тебе - а ты знаешь, что требования будут только расти.

- Мы _ничем _не похожи, - неистово прошипел Люк. - Ничем!

- Тогда, почему ты жив, джедай? Почему ты не мертв, как очень многие до тебя? Почему я потратил столько сил, чтобы находиться здесь сейчас, произнося эти слова? Если бы ты был любым другим джедаем, уверяю, я бы убил тебя к этому времени... но я вижу то, что ты намеренно отказываешься признать. Я вижу то, кем ты являешься…

Он позволил фразе зависнуть в воздухе на несколько секунд, не спуская глаз со своего джедая и держа того в тревожном ожидании…

- Тьма всегда признает свое.

Он видел реакцию мальчишки – как расширились его глаза – и знал, что выиграл этот удар.

- Я - не мой отец, - справился наконец Люк почти сорванным от эмоций голосом.

- Ты уверен?

- _Абсолютно_, - железно отрезал мальчишка, практически перебивая ситха; но в Силе Палпатин ощущал его колебание, вспышку сомнений, которые там не так легко было скрыть.

И чтобы дать Скайуокеру время для размышлений, он долго хранил молчание - в притворной задумчивости хмуро смотря на джедая, который в ответ сверлил его пронизывающим взглядом, очень смело и уверенно… внешне.

- Ты действительно ненавидишь его? - в итоге спросил ситх. - Или ты ненавидишь то, что знаешь, кем он заставит тебя стать?

- Он не _заставит_ меня стать кем-либо.

- Но осознание того, что ты…

- Я представляю собой сущность _моей _жизни. Вейдер не участвует в ней.

- О, нет. Он участвует. Либо своим присутствием, либо своим отсутствием.

- Не так сильно, как вы полагаете, - защищался Люк.

- Но намного сильнее, чем думаешь ты, - Палпатин снова выдержал паузу. - Ты веришь в судьбу, джедай?

- Нет, - твердо сказал Люк.

- И все же ты признаешь знание будущего – у тебя самого есть способность видеть его.

- Будущее не определено, - ответил Люк. - Оно постоянно меняется согласно действиям настоящего. Я вижу это.

- Некоторые события подвижны, - признал Палпатин. - Но некоторые зафиксированы. Неизбежны.

- Ничто не неизбежно.

- Это то, чему ты веришь - или на что надеешься?

- Это то, чему меня учили.

- И конечно же ты веришь всему, чему тебя учили, - высмеял Палпатин. - А здесь ты ничему не научился?

- Многому, - многозначительно ответил Люк.

Палпатин только улыбнулся, качая головой в явном развлечении:

- Ты _настолько непреклонен_. Я могу научить тебя намного большему, чем когда-нибудь смог бы Кеноби. Он был глупцом и слепцом – по собственному выбору. И ты был наивен, что слушал его.

Скайуокер сохранял сдержанное выражение, но Палпатин чувствовал, что сказанное оскорбило его, поэтому продолжил провокацию:

- Ты услышал точку зрения одного человека и теперь держишь ее на вооружении. Но твой учитель был одиноким стариком, просидевшим в пустыне два десятилетия - полностью удалившись от дел. Джедаев убивали сотнями, а он не сделал _ничего_, чтобы помочь им – ни детям, ни юнглингам, ни падаванам, ни мастерам. Ни разу не вернулся, чтобы помочь им в борьбе. Ты уверен, что он вообще говорил, как джедай? Ты принимаешь его слово как абсолют, но ты никогда не сможешь действительно узнать так ли это. В лучшем случае твое обучение было испорчено его ограниченностью, в худшем - все, что он преподавал тебе, было не более чем мелкое сумасбродство дряхлого безумца.

Люк гневно помотал головой, возмущаясь клевете и грязи, выливаемым на Кеноби.

- Он остался, чтобы помочь мне. Чтобы защитить меня.

Палпатин приподнял брови:

- И все же, когда его помощь действительно имела бы значение, он оставил тебя одного.

- Не одного. Мастер Й… - Люк остановился - но было слишком поздно.

От удивления Палпатин встал.

- Мастер Йода?

Сердце Люка пропустило удар, живот скрутило узлом в этом ненамеренном предательстве, мгновенном промахе - и тяжело изученном уроке.

- Мастер Йода, - медленно повторил ситх, уставившись на Люка - как если бы все наконец встало на свои места. - _Вот__, _кто стал твоим учителем, когда умер Кеноби. _Вот_, почему твой отец не смог повлиять на тебя.

Палпатин прошел вдоль длинного стола. Люк смотрел прямо перед собой, потрясенный своей ошибкой. Но он _заставил _себя думать - признать ошибку, оценить урон - у Императора было имя, но не место. И Люк глубоко запер и похоронил его название.

Однако он был разъярен своим промахом, своей слабостью в концентрации, тем, что так легко позволил себе быть раздраженным – в итоге открывая так много Палпатину.

Остановившись рядом, ситх протянул руку к упрямому подбородку мальчишки и повернул его к себе. Смотря прямо в глаза Скайуокера, он наклонился ближе с абсолютно сосредоточенным и смертельно опасным выражением на лице.

- Где он? – низкий голос, пропитанный Тьмой. Люк только тряхнул головой, попытавшись отвернуться - но Палпатин не отпускал его, впившись ногтями в плоть. - Где? – повторил ситх, однако мальчишка лишь тихо и настороженно смотрел ему в глаза, устанавливая один ментальный щит за другим.

- Ты не сможешь обезопасить его. Ты уже подвел его и сделаешь это снова. Это только…

Он внезапно замолчал, и Люк ощутил…

Как мгновенное изменение в Силе накренило все вокруг, смещая силу тяжести, словно наклонилась ось вселенной, и реальность переместилась вместе с остекленевшими глазами ситха…

Будто очнувшись, Палпатин сфокусировался на Люке, произнося эйфоричным, почти восторженным голосом, снижающимся к ликующему шепоту:

- Однажды ты скажешь мне - добровольно. Ты будешь искать меня в своем рвении предать его. Ты видишь это?

Мышцы вокруг глаз джедая напряглись в ужасающем понимании, как бы сильно он ни пытался скрыть его…, и этого было достаточно.

Достаточно для Палпатина, чтобы быть уверенным, что Скайуокер признал предоставленную Силой правду - и ее значение.

Смотря на эту вспышку эмоций, пересекающих его лицо, Палпатин улыбнулся. Голос стал крайне уверенным и удовлетворенным. Даже ласковым – наблюдая, как часто поднимается грудь джедая, как растерянно и несогласно смотрят его глаза, как он борется против внезапно сместившегося восприятия.

Ситх выпрямился, выпуская подбородок мальчишки и кладя руку ему на плечо – в пустом утешении. Торопясь использовать эту волну неожиданного откровения Силы, он впился ногтями в тонкий шелк рубашки Скайуокера.

- Он отказывался учить тебя, друг мой? А объяснял, почему? Он говорил, что видит твое будущее, как и я? Твоя судьба на моей стороне, не на его. Это написано в каждой клетке твоего существа, в крови, которая дает тебе жизнь, неизбежно, неотвратимо.

Люк оставался тихим, глядя вниз, потерянный в осознании того, что должно произойти: неужели он предаст Йоду? Это казалось настолько реальным в тот момент - момент неоспоримой ясности и знания, вызванного и вывернутого Силой. Никакого видения, как такового, никакого разъяснения - только этот факт, абсолютный, неопровержимый, внедренный в сознание, как удар под дых.

А Палпатин продолжал давить, задавая так много вопросов и не давая времени для ответов, озвучивая самые глубокие, самые темные страхи Люка.

Ситх медленно убрал руку с плеча и коснулся щеки джедая пепельными, костлявыми пальцами - в ложном сострадании. Пытаясь справиться с морем сомнений, Люк даже не заметил этого.

Император криво улыбнулся, приподняв бледные губы над желтыми зубами: этот момент абсолютной ясности дал ему уверенность - одновременно отобрав ее у мальчишки.

- Он отговаривал тебя идти к Вейдеру? Пытался оставить рядом с собой, где он смог бы контролировать тебя и ограничивать, держать в подчинении и изоляции? Чтобы ты никогда не достиг полноты своей мощи - потому что тогда она стала бы больше, чем у него, а он _ни __за что_ не позволил бы это.

Люк опустил голову, смотря в пустоту в отчаянном недоумении. Палпатин вновь протянул руку к его подбородку и, мягко поворачивая его податливую голову, прошептал:

- Как легко ты отдал ему контроль над собой, джедай. И как глупо ты должен чувствовать себя теперь, понимая, что был полностью предан тому, кто хотел только управлять тобой, используя ложь и ограничения.

Замешательство и сомнения разрывали ум Люка противоречивыми эмоциями, бушующими и питаемыми той вспышкой знания в Силе - тем эхом будущего. Адреналин толкал его действовать, кричать, защищать обвиняемых, но более глубокие страхи шептали о предательстве и подозрениях, и этот хаос буквально парализовал его.

- Они не стремились контролировать меня, - в конце концов прошептал он - как себе, так и Палпатину. - Они не...

Император только кивнул, спокойно, с ледяной уверенностью.

- Ты знаешь, что это не так. Какие бы слова сейчас ты ни произносил, друг мой, я знаю, что находится в твоем сердце.

Сказав это, Палпатин медленно обошел стул Люка, проводя бледной рукой по гладкому шелку на его плечах.

Он отдернулся - стиснув челюсти в упрямом несогласии с этой пустой софистикой, предлагаемой ему; Император только улыбнулся в ответ:

- Я могу понять твой дискомфорт, дитя. Любому на твоем месте было бы трудно признать это; признать, что он был обманут, неуместно отдав свою лояльность. И все же это очень легко можно исправить… если приложить усилие.

- Нет ничего, что нужно исправлять, - проговорил Люк, не в силах удержаться от ответа. Он так сильно старался хранить молчание, не реагируя на обвинения Палпатина… и вновь был втянут, несмотря на все свои усилия. Он понимал это, и все же был не способен полностью сдержать себя.

- Ты получил редкий подарок, дитя – знамение будущего. Он дается так немногим, не трать его впустую.

Люк не ответил, все еще пытаясь осмыслить этот жестокий момент правды в Силе - абсолютную уверенность, что однажды он добровольно выдаст потайное место Мастера Йоды отвратительному и манипулирующему ситху, стоящему сейчас рядом с ним. Действительно добровольно - по собственной инициативе, а не под давлением или принуждением. Он знал это, просто _знал_. Мастер Йода утверждал, что будущее всегда в движении и тяжело предсказуемо до своего наступления - однако это вызванное Силой понимание казалось жутко неоспоримым.

Зафиксированным событием. Таким, как утверждал Палпатин. Есть ли другие такие же события? Была ли его судьба так же неизбежна?

Палпатин спешил, не давая времени для обдумывания; задевая лежащую на столе руку Люка, онмягко провел по ней ногтями - изящно ломая ход его мыслей.

- Как это замечательно: увидеть свое будущее, даже если это только доля секунды. Один момент разъяснил тебе то, на что я, возможно, потратил бы впустую тысячу слов.

- Я не предам его.

- Ты знаешь, что это не так - ты _знаешь_, что предашь его. Ты слышал то, что прошептала Сила – правду. Да… возмездие. Как хорошо ты будешь чувствовать себя… когда воздашь тем, кто так черство тебя использовал.

Палпатин медленно остановился, пристально вглядываясь в яростный огонь, голос его был тихим и уверенным:

- Это неизбежно, ты останавливал руку судьбы слишком долго - теперь она хочет плату за силу, которой наделила тебя, за силу, которой наделила твою линию крови. И цена неизменно все та же. Судьба твоего отца - твоя судьба, она всегда была предназначена для тебя. А Судьбу, друг мой, нельзя обмануть.

- Я не… верю…

О, сколько сомнения было теперь в его голосе - насколько шатка та ранее непоколебимая вера.

Этот прекрасный момент, видение, вспышка абсолютной ясности одарили Палпатина невероятным убеждением. И относительно мальчика, и относительно себя. Он никогда не сомневался, конечно, что сможет управлять Скайуокером, всегда верил, что _должен _управлять им. Но это было первым подтверждением, что так _будет_ - ясно прозвучавшим и отразившимся в Силе пониманием вне всех суждений, уверенностью вне всех сомнений.

И все, что это дало Палпатину, было забрано у мальчишки.

Находясь в отчаянной борьбе, раздираемый неуверенностью, Люк медленно покачал головой; затем приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог ничего вытянуть из суматохи вопящего внутри замешательства.

- Я…

Так близко, так сильно близко к этому опьяняющему безумству неистовых эмоций; Палпатин смог только хрипло прошептать:

- Больше не может быть никаких слов, друг мой. Только правда… и Тьма.

.

.

.

Мара терпеливо ждала своего Мастера в широкой прихожей за пределами апартаментов Скайуокера и низко поклонилась, когда Палпатин наконец появился. Он прошел мимо, даже не взглянув в ее сторону, погруженный в свой триумф, в потерю мальчишкой веры - не в его союзников, а в кое-что намного более важное: в себя самого.

Она подстроилась под его тихий темп, идя неподалеку, и он остановился, ощущая… кое-что. Некое встречное течение эмоций…

Каким-то образом Мара была затронута произошедшим, он довольно сильно ощутил это в ней - и это не касалось поставленной перед ней задачи. Но Джейд всегда расстраивалась, когда должна была остаться во дворце - он обучал ее быть орудием действия, путешествуя и выполняя его требования по всей Империи, будучи способной слышать и общаться с ним через Силу, быть его глазами и ушами, его волей…

Император слегка нахмурился: могла ли она ощущать Скайуокера в Силе? Он научил ее слышать свой голос, но Мара никогда не слышала лорда Вейдера - хотя она никогда и не пробовала, эти двое были подозрительны и враждебны друг к другу, что весьма устраивало Палпатина. Но могла ли она теперь чувствовать джедая? И если да - то почему?

_«Ты слышишь его, моя слуга?»_

Нахмурившись, Мара взглянула на Мастера:

- Слышу его?

_«Джедая - так же, как ты слышишь меня сейчас»_

Она смотрела на своего Мастера в течение долгих секунд…

- Нет, Мастер. Я ничего не слышу.

Он подозрительно заглянул в ее душу, ища ложь. Но в такой близости к джедаю он ощущал только его, только огонь неопытной мощи - одержимо гипнотической даже в страданиях отчаяния - сжигающий все меньшие огни так, что о Джейд было немедленно забыто.

В любом случае это не имело значения - она будет покорно играть свою роль. Как всегда.

Палпатин пошел дальше, и Джейд возобновила свой шаг рядом с ним - ее неясное, тусклое ощущение в Силе заставляло еще более страстно желать реализации мощи Скайуокера. Это _он_ должен сейчас покорно идти позади своего Мастера – а не Джейд. И даже не Вейдер, уже нет. Сопротивление мальчишки только усиливало желание Палпатина победить, подчинить, завладеть.

Да, мальчишка намного лучше обучен, чем он ожидал, но конечно же еще в досягаемости, Сила заверила его в этом.

Однако это не означало легкой задачи впереди. Скайуокер каким-либо образом достигнет принятия неожиданного видения и, вероятно, попытается логически объяснить его, отодвигая подальше. Мальчишка был крайне упрям. Даже если он не сможет - даже если он будет знать, что это правда, он все равно будет бороться. Потому что это тоже в его крови. Джедай будет сопротивляться, потому что верит, что прав - и все еще по-дурацки верит, что у него есть какой-то иммунитет от Тьмы.

Он будет сопротивляться, потому что верит, что это необходимо - потому что Кеноби и Йода вдолбили в него важность влияния даже самого малого промаха.

Мальчишка будет сопротивляться из-за своих друзей, полагаясь на их благочестивое, незначащее мнение, как на свое собственное. И он будет сопротивляться от негодования на то, что заперт здесь в клетке, находясь под манипуляциями Палпатина; и просто потому, чтобы не сделать так, как хочет Палпатин.

Вызов состоял в том, чтобы обратить Скайуокера, несмотря на все эти убеждения - и даже больше - повернуть их против него. Спроектировать ситуацию, в которой, понимая, что он идет к Тьме, джедай все же продолжит идти.

В тот заключительный момент его нельзя будет толкать туда - он должен будет сделать это добровольно, соглашаясь открыть свой разум и свою душу.

Но можно было подтолкнуть его к самому краю - измотанного, спровоцированного, управляемого - к той критической точке перелома… Когда он возьмет Тьму и использует ее, как собственную.

.

.

.

Люк сидел в тишине своей мрачной неосвещенной комнаты, подтянув ноги на край стула и обхватив голову руками - борясь против непрерывно находящегося в ней давления и пытаясь рассуждать о видении, которое перевернуло его восприятие вверх дном.

Даже не о видении; не было никакого видения, как такового - только знание, глубокое и бесспорное, что он предаст Мастера Йоду. Правда - столь же абсолютная, как смерть.

Люк пристально вглядывался в яркие, отдаленные огни города, разбрасывающие рассеянные тени по спальне, которая подавляла своим размером и напоминала этим, как отчаянно одинок он здесь был.

Как он мог бороться теперь? Как мог удержаться против всего?

Ему нужно найти путь. Не позволить проглотить себя этим предзнаменованием.

Если бы только он смог…

Люк оторвался от своих мыслей, признавая волнение Силы, нахлынувшее во Тьме еще до того, как услышал голос снаружи: низкий бас, раздающий приказы, словно это было его божественное право.

_«Только не сейчас»,__ -_ подумал он. Но было без разницы, что он думал: даже если бы Вейдер услышал его, он не замедлил бы свой шаг.

Люк знал, что должен встать, но вместо этого только еще ближе притянул к себе колени, обхватывая их руками в необыкновенно по-детски непосредственном жесте.

В комнате зажглись лампы - даже они находилось вне его контроля здесь; с тяжелым свинцовым звуком последовательно отодвинулись блокировочные болты.

Вейдер вошел один и встал, ожидая пока грохочущие двери с тяжелым скрежетом сдвинутся обратно.

Повисла тишина. Люк не поворачивался, хотя он был не в силах проигнорировать тяжелое режущее дыхание маски своего от... Вейдера.

- Твои спутники свободны, - наконец заявил тот.

Люк промолчал, пристально глядя в ночь, разрываемый расстройством и своею неспособностью действовать. Он хотел кричать, вопить на это… существо, чтобы оно оставило его в покое, ушло и никогда не возвращалось. И все же, когда он в итоге, не оборачиваясь, заговорил, он задал лишь один спокойный вопрос:

- Что ты хочешь от меня? Я понятия не имею, зачем ты здесь.

- Я тоже, - признал Вейдер без злобы мрачно растерянным в тот момент голосом.

- Тогда уйди. Оставь меня одного. Просто… оставь меня.

Почему он не мог сделать это? Зачем продолжал возвращаться, напоминая о слабости, которую Люк нес в себе?

- Ты уже один. По своему собственному выбору, - прогрохотал Вейдер.

Люк развернулся:

- Моему выбору? Выбору!? Мой _выбор_ - выйти отсюда и никогда не оглядываться. Мой выбор, чтобы ты… - он остановился, потирая пульсирующие от боли виски, мертвенно усталый. Какой был смысл во всем этом?

- У тебя по-прежнему есть выбор, - напомнил ему Вейдер.

- Я сгнию, прежде чем помогу тебе, - утомленный глухой голос, наполненный горячим убеждением.

- Тогда он победил. Ты станешь служить ему еще до окончания года.

- Потому что ты сделал так?

- Потому что это то, что делает он. Он уничтожил Сенат и Орден Джедаев. И разрушил Республику. Ты думаешь, что сможешь один выстоять против него?

Голос Вейдера был странно тихим, побежденным. Практически опечаленным, как показалось Люку. Или, возможно, он был просто уставшим.

- Ты видишь будущее? - спросил Люк в конце концов, вновь отвернувшись от него.

- Я получил видение сегодня, - ответил Вейдер на невысказанный вопрос сына.

Мальчик довольно долго молчал в тишине, потерявшись в мыслях. И Вейдер знал, как сильно произошедшее беспокоит его; возможно, поэтому он и пришел сюда. Даже учитывая, что теперь, когда он был здесь, Вейдер совершенно не знал, что сказать и как предложить какую-либо поддержку.

-Ты думаешь, Мастер Йода ощутил это? - Люк понимал, что этот вопрос испытывает расстояние, которое он стремился удержать между ними, но в эту секунду не был способен остановить себя - отчаянно нуждаясь в заверении, что Йода был предупрежден.

Вейдер молчал в течение долгого времени - что уже было ответом. И когда он наконец ответил, пытаясь сильно смягчить свой тон, Люк услышал в нем только пугающую окончательность.

- Нет, - ощущая отчаяние мальчика, Вейдер добавил: - Но ты не виноват. - Люк слегка повернулся, однако это было от неверия - не от надежды. - Ты говорил мне, что принял в жизни свои собственные решения, - продолжал Вейдер, - тогда ты должен признать и то, что Мастер Йода принял свои. Когда забрал тебя от меня. Когда лгал тебе. Когда он...

- Не надо, - тихо произнес мальчик надломленным от усталости и сожаления голосом; он не мог снова говорить об этом. Не этим вечером.

Вейдер затих, неспособный гневаться на него. Но под конец он должен был сказать еще кое-что – может, именно для этого он и пришел:

- Я не бросал тебя. Тебя украли у меня. Помни это.

Люк мотнул головой, не желая размывания границы между ними, никакого послабления.

- Ты хотя бы пытался найти меня?

- Я думал, что потерял тебя, когда умерла твоя мать. Я думал, что потерял вас обоих.

- Но ты не знал наверняка.

- Ты думаешь, что я оставил бы собственного сына? – Вейдер был потрясен обвинением. - Если бы я знал, что ты все еще жив, ничто не остановило бы меня найти тебя. Никто не смог бы скрыть тебя от меня.

Люк отвернулся, не в силах слушать это сейчас. Не желая. Гневаться было легче - так же, как и видеть гневного Вейдера; восстановить границу между ними и не разбираться со всем этим.

- И что бы ты сделал, если бы нашел меня… привел бы сюда?

Вейдер промолчал – понимая, что именно это было бы его намерением.

Голос Люка снизился к горькому, обвиняющему шепоту:

- Какой отец сделал бы такое своему сыну? Когда-либо.

- Ты находился бы там, где тебе надлежало быть - со своим отцом.

- Какая же это защита? - мрачно спросил Люк с явным и глубоко язвительным упреком. – Я очень устал, - добавил он в конечном счете, утомленно отворачиваясь и давая понять, что разговор закончен - по-прежнему потирая голову от туманного давления.

- Это постоянно здесь, - сказал Вейдер, - но это можно отодвинуть. Ты найдешь пространства внутри и вокруг. Именно там ты научишься существовать.

Люк оглянулся, понимая, что Вейдер говорит не об усталости.

- Существовать недостаточно.

- Бывают времена, когда существовать - просто выжить - самая большая победа из всех.

Люк помотал головой:

- Это не победа. Лишь оправдание неудачи.

- Это - то, во что ты веришь, когда смотришь на меня? – тембр в голосе Вейдера нес недвусмысленную угрозу, и Люк знал, что внезапно скользнул очень близко к краю.

Но там он и хотел находиться - по крайней мере, с Вейдером. Он не желал никакого понимания, никакой общности; никаких оттенков серого.

- Да, это.

- Я командую миллионной армией, я стою вторым после Императора. Моя воля диктует судьбы народов, планет и систем. Два десятилетия мое слово - закон.

- И ты потратил все это впустую, - обвинил Люк. - Потому что ты становишься на колени – бесхребетный, готовый продвигать амбиции безжалостного, мстительного старика...

Прежде чем он понял, что делает, Вейдер резко ступил два шага вперед, схватил Люка за руку и рванул вверх, разворачивая к себе... и затем застыл - когда его разум догнал его действия и понял, что он собирается сделать.

- Здесь твое слово - не закон, - с ядом в голосе и явной ненавистью в глазах произнес его сын. – _Мною_ ты не командуешь.

Вейдер отпустил его, почти отбросив от себя.

- Ты - глупый ребенок. Ты _ничего_ не знаешь о том, о чем говоришь.

- Если тебе не нравится то, что я говорю, тогда _уйди_, - прошипел Люк.

Не желая продолжения этой тирады, Вейдер отвернулся и направился к дверям. За долгие секунды, прошедшие пока открывались замки, его гнев стих, оставляя недоумение, каким образом они вновь пришли к тем же отношениям.

- Почему ты всегда пытаешься спровоцировать меня? – в тишине спросил Вейдер.

- Чтобы напомнить нам обоим, кто ты на самом деле, - ответил Люк, не утруждаясь повернуться.

В конце концов двери с глухим звуком закрылась, и Люк снова остался в безмолвной темноте. Он раздумывал долгое время, но не смог найти в себе сожаления ни об одном своем слове.

9


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

- Лея! - Мон широко улыбнулась, распахивая объятия для принцессы, мчавшейся с транспорта на палубу калмарианского крейсера «Дом Один» - главного крейсера Альянса. За ней следовали Ландо и Чуи.

- Мон, - улыбнулась Лея, искренне обнимая старшую женщину - прошло _так много_ времени с тех пор, как она видела ее и с тех пор, как чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Мон Мотма крепко держала Лею в течение долгих секунд, радуясь, что та благополучно вернулась назад. Они всегда были близки, фактически были семьей, будучи хорошо знакомой с ее приемными родителями, Мон знала Лею с пеленок, и теперь у них не осталось никого, кроме друг друга. Мон уже прочла рапорт Леи, написанный той в течение недельного полета возвращения к флоту, и так же говорила с ней несколько раз, пока оба их корабля одновременно находились в реальном пространстве между прыжками – но о шпионе она не упоминала. Некоторые вещи лучше делать наедине, лицом к лицу.

- Лейтенант Грейд проследит, чтобы твои друзья были устроены в каютах… а у нас есть кое-что, о чем нужно поговорить, - сказала она серьезно, уводя Лею.

.

.

.

- Разрешите, - сухо проговорила Лея, беря в руки прозрачный пакет с лежащим в нем комлинком, не веря своим глазам и поворачиваясь от Мон к Криксу Мадину, чье лицо было скрыто в слабом освещении тщательно освобожденного коммуникационного блока.

- Мы не обвиняем, пока, - нейтрально произнес Мадин. Он также знал Люка, и поначалу не мог принять правду, что лежала прямо перед ним. Но по мере увеличения фактов в нем росло негодование, и сейчас, будучи вынужденным излагать их отрицающей все Лее, Мадин и сам начал убеждаться в верности своих слов.

- Что мы действительно знаем наверняка – это то, что с этого комлинка посылались закодированные сообщения. С этого устройства мы можем отслеживать их более точно.

- _Все_отсылают несанкционированные передачи, - запротестовала нисколько не убежденная его словами Лея.

- Они закодированы, - мягко ответила Мон. - Как только у нас появился этот комлинк, мы проследили более сорока передач с его диапазона частоты за последний год – и все закодированы. Это стандартный комм, Лея - у него вообще не должно быть способности работать на такой сжатой частоте.

- Вы даже не уверены, что этот комм - его, - парировала Лея, не желая сдаваться так легко, и все же внутри вновь зашептал тот тихий голос, что мучил ее раньше.

- Этот комм находился в его контейнере, - спокойно произнес Мадин.

- Мы не говорим, что он принадлежит ему, - возразила Мон, желая дать Лее время, чтобы принять очевидное, - мы только ищем ответы.

- Если бы я была имперским агентом, не думаю, что я бы оставила свой переделанный комлинк в моем собственном контейнере, - ответила Лея, подразумевая большой персональный ящик из пластила с написанным сбоку по трафарету именем владельца. Контейнеры перевозились с корабля на корабль при каждом перераспределении. В них содержалось все личное имущество - ничтожно малое в случае Люка: униформа, рабочая и гражданская одежда, дека, масса, связанных с работой информационных чипов… и этот комлинк.

- Мы тоже не слепы, - мягко заверила Мон, успокаивая гнев принцессы. - Лея, мы знаем, что у нас был шпион - знаем это уже почти год.

- Люк был с нами три года, Мон, - прервала Лея.

Мадин покачал головой:

- Мы лишь _узнали _о шпионе год назад - но он, наверняка, действовал до этого.

- Он? - спросила Лея многозначительно. Она думала, что из всех присутствующих Мадин будет настаивать на обвинениях в последнюю очередь, так как он сам являлся имперским невозвращенцем и так же находился раньше под подозрением.

- Последняя закодированная передача с этого комлинка вышла меньше, чем за два часа до имперской блокады Хота, - сказал Мадин серьезно. - Одна была послана за три недели до установки последнего базисного оборудования на планете, еще одна - отправлена за день до прибытия туда первых подразделений для установки лагеря, включая Разбойную эскадрилью. Хоть мы и не знаем, что они содержали – у нас не получается взломать код – но, думаю, что даты в значительной мере сами говорят за себя.

- Да, я не сомневаюсь, что это оборудование шпион использовал для передачи информации - я только подвергаю сомнению личность владельца, - Лея слышала, как повышается тон ее голоса. Руководитель комотдела нервно обернулся - в конце концов, это именно он объединил все части, когда получил данный табельный комлинк для установки переназначения.

Все медленно доходило до сознания Леи… И она почувствовала себя больной и усталой.

Мадин был прав, конечно: около года они просто знали о существовании шпиона, сливающего информацию - и все это время пытались поймать его. Но тот всегда избегал всех их тонких уловок, всех тщательно расставленных ловушек, в мельчайших деталях разработанных штатом командования – членом которого был и Люк.

Неужели он предал их? Сидел на тех заседаниях со своей искренней улыбкой, всегда фонтанируя предложениями и всегда расстраиваясь при неудачах…, неужели он сидел среди них и смеялся, зная, как близко они находятся к тому, кого ищут и как все же световыми годами далеко?

Она покачала головой, тщательно рассматривая факты и сильно обкусывая при этом ноготь - до тех пор, пока не пошла кровь. Боль странным образом успокоила ее, отвлекая от холодной действительности.

Это не мог быть Люк - это был не Люк - тот, о ком они говорили, не так ли?

Но было слишком много обстоятельств и фактов, которые медленно и неотвратимо складывались, как кусочки мозаики.

Именно его подразделение, казалось, всегда было вовлечено во все острые ситуации. Разбойная эскадрилья в первую очередь оказывалась в гуще событий, влетая из одной неприятности в другую. А потом, когда Люка назначили коммандером эскадрильи – именно его подразделение всегда проходило на волосок от гибели. Только Разбойная эскадрилья уходила от преследования так, что Империя дышала ей прямо в затылок, как это было на Хоте.

Хан постоянно говорил, что Люк был магнитом для неприятностей.

Хан. Лея почувствовала жжение в горле при мысли о нем. Что с ним сейчас? Потому что, если Люк действительно был имперским оперативником, тогда…

Она нахмурилась, сомневаясь снова: нет, он не был. _Он не был_. Независимо от того, что происходило, это было не тем, чем казалось. Люк никогда бы не предал их. Он никогда бы не предал _ее__._ Она слишком хорошо знала его.

- …пытались взломать его в течение трех недель, но это - подвижный код, - извиняющимся голосом объяснял родианец, руководитель комотдела, говоря на общегалактическом с сильным акцентом. - Он переписывает себя каждый раз во время передачи. Ключ к изменяющемуся алгоритму находится где-нибудь в предыдущей коммуникации, но без ключа к ней, у нас нет никакого способа связать все это.

- Как давно? – просто спросила Лея, не в настроении для оправданий.

- Я сожалею, но мы точно не знаем. Если бы нам удалось сломать один ключ - хотя бы один ключ - тогда мы смогли бы в итоге расшифровать все, но у нас нет никакой отправной точки, а передачи очень короткие - очень небольшой продолжительности. И они посылались внутри действующих сообщений - обычных коммуникаций внутри флота. И, возможно, имеется больше дюжины сообщений, которые мы попросту не нашли - те, что не были автоархивированы. А любой разрыв в порядке ломает последовательность ключа и возвращает нас назад в исходную позицию.

- Спасибо, руководитель, - выразила признательность Мотма. - Пожалуйста, продолжайте свои попытки - я уверена, что нам не нужно подчеркивать, насколько это важно.

- И насколько важно, чтобы эти факты пока не разглашались, - добавила Лея, все еще цепляясь за надежду и не желая утечки любой информации, где фигурировал бы Люк. Она вернула положенный в пакет комлинк оправдывающемуся от ощущения своей вины родианцу. Пришедшая в голову мысль повернула ее к Мадину:

- Но как бы там ни было, почему вы обыскивали вещи Люка?

- Мы… - Мон заколебалась, и Лея мысленно приготовилась к новому удару. - Коммандер Скайуокер был причислен к погибшим, Лея. После сражения на Хоте.

Лея побледнела.

- Что?!

Мадин начал было говорить, но Мон подняла руку, останавливая его - желая, чтобы Лея услышала это от нее.

- Люк пропал без вести и считается умершим. Вот почему освобождали его контейнер - именно так мы нашли комлинк, который вернули руководителю ком для служебного переназначения. И когда он проверял его - тогда-то и нашел некоторые вещи.

Лея только уставилась на Мон, неспособная принять еще больше подобной информации.

- Когда Люк впервые вышел на связь с вами после Хота? - спросила Мон.

Изо всех сил Лея пыталась вспомнить - казалось, это было целую жизнь назад.

- Мы… Гипердвигатель «Сокола» был поврежден еще в системе Хота. И мы ползли к системе Беспина на главном двигателе несколько недель. Потом ждали запчасти для ремонта; я не доверяла Ландо, чтобы рисковать связью с вами, кроме того одного сообщения. Я думаю… возможно… пять недель - может, семь?

- Он не вернулся, Лея, - сказала Мон мягко. - Он не воссоединился с флотом.

- …Где он был? – все, что она смогла произнести.

- Как раз это мы и хотели бы выяснить, - зловеще пробормотал Мадин.

- Он рассказывал тебе о том, где был? - нажала Мон. – Хоть что-то?

- Нет, я думала, он прибыл из-за сообщения, что я послала вам… - Лея затихла. - _Откуда_ он узнал о нас, если не был с флотом? И зачем ему вообще прилетать, если он имперский агент? Зачем все это?

- Мы предполагаем… мы думаем, что у него, возможно, была определенная задача, - ответил Мадин.

- Какая?

Мон выдержала паузу, глядя на Мадина, затем сказала:

- Мы предполагаем, что эта задача – ты, Лея. А может, и все мы - руководители штаба.

- Я?! - сердце пропустило удар и зашлось в бешеном ритме в ответ на это обвинение - подразумевающее настоящее предательство.

Мадин вышел вперед.

- Подумайте. Если бы он смог передать одного из лидеров Альянса имперцам, а потом, казалось бы, вызволить ваших спутников, он смог бы по-прежнему вернуться к нам с неповрежденным прикрытием. Возможно - чтобы поймать второго руководителя; и, конечно же, чтобы продолжать передавать информацию.

Лея помотала головой.

- Я _уже_ была у них.

- Но у них не было способа его возвращения к Альянсу, - возразил Мадин.

- Зачем ему бы это понадобилось? Когда он мог просто вернуться сразу после Хота.

- Нет, если бы он следил за «Соколом» на своем крестокрыле. Его истребитель улетел одним из последних – практически одновременно с вами. И что удивительно, имперский флот сразу же прекратил блокаду, чтобы пойти за вами - за «Соколом». Чуть ранее Соло послал передачу, говоря, что он выведет вас на «Соколе»; это было на закодированной частоте, но любой с кодами командования Альянса мог принять ее, узнать, где вы были и передать на имперский флот - включая Скайуокера.

Прикладывая все силы, Лея пыталась найти изъяны:

- Если бы он преследовал неисправный «Сокол», он мог бы сообщить о нашем местоположении в любое время – Империя взяла бы нас гораздо раньше.

- У нас нет всех ответов, Лея, - признал Мадин. - Мы думаем, что он мог приземлиться на одном из звездных разрушителей, которые преследовали вас, а затем потеряли. Может, он принял решение остаться с имперским флотом, чтобы использовать свое знание капитана Соло, как отправную точку для вашего поиска - зная, что вы не сможете быстро возвратиться к Альянсу. Вы сами сказали, что Облачный Город принадлежал другу Соло - мы полагаем, что и Скайуокер мог знать об этом. Учитывая ваши координаты на момент потери флотом и факт, что у «Сокола» не было гипердвигателя, он мог легко вычислить ваше направление, - Мадин слегка склонил голову. - Или у вас есть лучшее объяснение того, как он просто взял и _нашел _вас спустя семь недель?

- Он был ранен, ужасно, - сказала Лея. - На Беспине. Вейдер… отрезал ему руку. Вы сделали бы такое кому-нибудь из своих?

В наступившей тишине Мон повернулась к Мадину, но выражение того не смягчилось ни на йоту:

- Вы видели рану?

- Да, видела. Я сама занималась ею, на борту «Сокола».

Мадин некоторое время обдумывал это.

- Она кровоточила?

- Что? - нахмурилась Лея.

- Была ли рана свежей – насколько сильно она кровоточила?

Лея была безмолвна в течение долгих секунд.

- Она... она не кровоточила. Она была обожженной…

- Словно ее прижгли? - уточнил Мадин.

- К чему вы клоните?

- Я спрашиваю, эта рана была действительно свежей или же просто специально обработана, чтобы выглядеть так? Поверьте мне, кровотечение из обрубленной руки ужасно. Если же вы просто удалите протез с места старого ранения...

- Это не было старым ранением! Рука не кровоточила, потому что Вейдер отсек ее лайтсейбером.

- Я думаю, это очень удобно, - возразил Мадин.

- Вы думаете, мы думаем… - парировала Лея, которая была доведена до предела его поведением. - Кажется, мы _думаем_ слишком много. Но пока вы не можете _доказать_, что этот комлинк использовал он, и пока вы не можете_доказать_, что он был агентом, я _думаю_, что имею право ставить это под сомнение, не так ли?

- Лея, пожалуйста … - начала Мон, неизменно взывая к голосу разума.

Лея развернулась к двери и вылетела как ураган; усталая, раздраженная, желающая защитить Люка. Мучимая собственными невысказанными сомнениями.

.

.

.

Люк уставился на коммандера Джейд поверх своей бумажной печатной книги, размышляя о том, что ему необходимо лучше узнать свою тюремщицу. Необходимо узнать, как она мыслит, как она будет реагировать в сложной ситуации, на что обратит внимание, и что пропустит мимо.

Крайне очевидно – его больше _никогда_ не оставляли одного; кроме того времени, когда он спал. Кто-то всегда был рядом «при исполнении служебных обязанностей», как они поясняли, в дополнение к скрытым линзам наблюдения. Иногда охранник или два, иногда человек возраста Хана, именуемый лейтенант-коммандер Риис – еще один агент в штатском, как и Джейд, но главным образом сама коммандер Джейд, к ее заметному неудовлетворению и досаде. Его оставляли в покое только ночью, когда он удалялся в спальню за огромные и намертво запирающиеся укрепленные двери - тогда дюжина или около того охранников оставались в гостиной снаружи. Но камеры продолжали работать - в этом он был совершенно уверен.

И каждый раз, рано утром, рыжая возвращалась, нарушая его уединение, отключала затемнение окон вне зависимости от того бодрствовал он уже или нет и затем тихо всматриваясь в отдаленный город, пока он вставал и одевался.

Всегда рядом; невооруженная больше, но постоянно держащая связь по комлинку с охранниками снаружи, неустанно принимающая все их сообщения в свой наушник.

Из ее односторонних разговоров было очевидно, что она была главным ответственным лицом здесь. И это означало, что именно ее мыслительные процессы управляли его заключением, и именно они будут управлять его поиском в случае бегства.

Несмотря на козни Палпатина, Люк не намеревался оставаться здесь навсегда. Как только договор закончится, он начнет действовать – и тогда первым человеком, мимо которого ему нужно будет пройти, станет Джейд.

После трех недель расхаживания по своей тюрьме, огромные комнаты начали казаться решительно меньше. Ему разрешили выходить за пределы его спальни в так называемую «комнату дневного пребывания», связывающую спальню с частной столовой, в которой каждый вечер он встречался с Императором - все за тем же изысканно сервированным столом; иногда в течение часа, иногда в течение трех или четырех часов. Каждый вечер подавался ужин, и каждый раз ни один из них не ел. C оттенком сухой иронии Люк задавался вопросом, не думали ли повара уже, наконец, перестать готовить.

Но теперь он, по крайней мере, питался в течение дня - признав, что проиграл это сражение, завтракая и обедая, и привыкая жить без ужина. И он даже кое-чему научился из этого поражения: выбирать свои поединки с большей осмотрительностью – думать, прежде чем открывать свой рот. Он понял, что Палпатин не допускает слабостей или ошибок, и потому сам Люк должен уделять больше внимания каждой их встрече, каждому отдельному слову, которое говорит.

И он учился этому; весь его день теперь формировался знанием того, что с наступлением сумерек к нему придет Палпатин и чертовски лучше быть готовым к встрече с ним - потому что не было никаких поблажек и никаких выходных дней. Изредка, только изредка, слова задевали его за живое, достигая цели - и когда это происходило, он учился не зацикливаться на них, не позволять себе никаких моментов слабости, никакой передышки, ибо Палпатин всегда бил в то же место с удвоенной силой.

Но между встречами, в перерывах между этим интенсивным давлением, долгие дни тянулись в отупляющей неподвижности - не было ничего, чем можно было бы заняться в этой роскошной клетке, кроме всякой бессмысленной ерунды. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что он жил здесь на острие ножа, его начала изводить скука, делая каждый день мучительно более долгим, чем предыдущий и заставляя отчаянно нуждаться в чем-то, что могло бы занять разум.

В конце концов он обратился к высокому книжному шкафу в гостиной.

Он просил авточитатель, но Джейд решительно отказала ему. Что она думала о его возможности совершить успешный побег, отразив действия многочисленных сил имперской охраны с помощью пятибитового авточитателя - осталось для него загадкой. Однако от нечего делать он направился к бумажным печатным книгам… и почувствовал, как упало сердце.

_"__О__рганизованное Исследование Иерархии Флота и Командующих Структур"_

_"К__ультурное Сходство Различных Обществ"_

_"Э__тикет и Протокол Современного Двора"_

Список продолжался… Он скривился, поворачиваясь к рыжей:

- Тут вообще есть нормальные книги?

- Это и _есть_ нормальные книги, - ответила она ровно, не отвлекаясь от чтения на собственном посеребренном датападе.

- Я подразумеваю книги, которые я действительно _захочу_ читать, - он повернулся обратно к книжному шкафу.

- Это полезные книги. Важные.

- _"_Психология Массового Восприятия_"_? - недоверчиво спросил Люк. - _Ты_ читала это?

- Император выбрал их, - парировала она, игнорируя вопрос. - Когда ты прочтешь все, я проинструктирована дать тебе больше.

- Все?! Тут около сорока книг, - мгновенная вспышка упрямства заставила Люка сделать шаг назад, но факт, что Джейд, а не Палпатин, сказала ему об этом, смягчил удар; и по правде говоря, чем еще он мог здесь заняться?

Он вытащил книгу наобум. _"__К__ачественные Тактические Данные для Планетарных и Межсистемных Наступлений"._

Поставил ее назад.

- Тогда, наверное, тебе нужно уже начинать, - туманно ответила коммандер, взглянув поверх своего датапада.

- Что, ты будешь проверять меня? - поддразнил он, повернувшись к Джейд и пытаясь вытянуть из нее хоть что-нибудь – больше от скуки, чем по какой другой причине.

- Нет, я буду наблюдать за тобой, - ответила она равнодушно, не поднимая головы.

- Фантастика! - кивнул он с удивленным сарказмом. - Только одна вещь хуже, чем скучать до слез, читая эти книги - это _наблюдать за кем-то_, скучающим до слез при их чтении. Мои соболезнования.

Она вновь взглянула на него, не поднимая головы - с еле заметным в глазах оттенком разделяемой с ним иронии.

- Итак… с чего начнем? Твой выбор, Рыжая.

.

Таким образом, спустя неделю и пять прочтенных книг, он уставился на свою тюремщицу, задаваясь вопросом, как проникнуть внутрь ее головы. Разум буквально оцепенел от трехчасового чтения мучительно сухого тома _"__П__олитическая, Социальная и Экономическая Структура в Основных Системах"._

- Как насчет колоды карт? - спросил Люк, хлопком закрывая книгу. - Мне разрешат колоду карт - или в хороших руках это смертоносное оружие?

Оторвавшись от датапада, Мара изогнула бровь:

- Думаю, это зависит от того, насколько хороши твои руки.

- Мои ни на что не годятся. Теперь разрешат?

- С кем ты собираешься играть, пилот? - спросила Мара, зная ответ.

Он усмехнулся:

- Хочешь сказать, что ты никогда не играешь?

- Играю во что? - У нее была догадка…

- В сабакк.

- Так и _знала_, что ты был сабакк-игроком.

Если вам вдруг понадобится пилот, нужно просто пройтись до любой ближайшей кантины космодрома и оглядеться внутри: те пять парней, что сидят кружком за сабакк-столом, будут пилотами. Пилоты _всегда_ играли в сабакк - это было у них в крови точно так же, как полет.

Люк пожал плечами.

- Летать и ждать, - произнес он уклончиво.

- Что?

- Летать и ждать - жизнь пилота. Ты либо на вылете, и кто-то очень настойчиво пытается убить тебя, либо в корабельном доке _в ожидании_ вылета, _думая__ о_ том, что скоро кто-то очень настойчиво попытается убить тебя. Не совсем приятные вещи для размышления - поэтому берешь колоду карт.

- Или ты мог бы пойти и заняться любой другой работой, - пикировала Мара.

Люк отрицательно мотнул головой.

- Запрещено оставлять летную палубу, когда находишься в состоянии боевой готовности. Иногда мы помогаем техникам и механикам, но у них есть различные роботизированные системы для этого. Фактически, думаю, мы только мешаемся у них под ногами. Они выглядят довольно нервными, когда замечают нас рядом с техникой.

- Захватывающе, - насмешливо произнесла Мара и отвернулась. – Никакого сабакк-стола тебе здесь не позволено.

- Почему?

- Слишком технологичное устройство. Мне бы не хотелось, чтоб ты начал разбирать его.

- Почему? Что можно сделать с разобранным сабакк-столом?

- Думаю, ты никогда не узнаешь об этом, - она по-прежнему не смотрела на него.

- Тогда обычную колоду.

Мара вздохнула: обычная колода использовалась для игры в сабакк без электронных импульсов, изменяющих чип-карты. Пилоты часто играли так на летных палубах; учитывая сосредоточение боевой техники, большая часть которой была активизирована, производящие импульсы технологии находились под благоразумным запретом.

- Я не играю обычной колодой, - уклончиво ответила она.

- Неправда, - он был совершенно уверен.

Мара взглянула на него, гадая, прочитал ли он ее мысли. В голову пришла идея, что с помощью игры она сможет лучше понять суть его мышления… А значит и он мог думать о том же по отношению к ней и потому пытался уговорить ее.

Люк сложил руки на груди.

- Что, боишься, я обыграю тебя?

Она сузила изумрудные глаза:

- Ты настолько хороший игрок?

- Я - пилот, - ответил он просто, как будто эти два понятия были синонимами.

.

.

.

- Наконец кто-то, с кем можно сыграть в сабакк! - провозгласил Люк с усмешкой, смотря на идущего к нему Хана.

Он прибыл с его регулярным еженедельным визитом – как обычно, абсолютно не торопясь, измеряя шагами расстояние и отмечая проблемные и безопасные участки, а так же количество охраны и наблюдения.

Медленно - очень медленно - они разрабатывали кодовую систему общения; после того, как им запретили что-либо, кроме самой бессмысленной болтовни. Раздражительная охранница Люка, как правило, всегда слонялась поблизости, Хан хорошо видел это, да и сам Люк упоминал, опять же - в весьма расплывчатых и просторных выражениях, что никогда больше не остается один. Но они учились обходить и это. Заключая друг друга в медвежьи объятия при встрече, они располагали несколькими секундами для обмена информацией, звук их сердечных похлопываний по спинам заглушал шепот для микрофона камеры в потолке.

- В Башне - охрана, - прошептал Хан на сей раз, отвечая на предыдущий вопрос Люка, полученный во время прощальных объятий на прошлой неделе.

На него ответить было намного легче, чем на вопрос предшествующей недели о линзах наблюдения. Определить их количество в окружающем великолепии императорского Дворца, чтобы не остановиться и не начать разглядывать высоченные своды, как идиот, было невозможно трудно - или же оставалось идти с постоянно поднятыми вверх глазами, умудряясь при этом не спотыкаться и не сбиваться с пути. Хан отказался от первого варианта в пользу второго и был теперь уверен, что охранники считали его неспособным к ходьбе по прямой без посторонней помощи.

Он догадывался, что вопросом этой недели, заданным при душевном прощании – еще одном моменте, когда они могли переговариваться шепотом - будет вопрос о точках безопасности и контрольно-пропускных пунктах; при этом Хан волновался, что охранники могут подумать, что они слишком много обнимаются…

Соло небрежно прошел к вытянувшимся в ряд укрепленным окнам – армированным до абсурда, - заметив лежащую на столе Люка книгу. Подойдя ближе, он поднял ее и взглянул на титульный лист.

_"О__существление Преобразований: Формирование Социологической Архитектуры Новой Империи"_ -гласило мрачное название. Брови Хана взметнулись вверх. Он с сомнением посмотрел на Люка.

- Тебя что, _заставляют_читать это?! - спросил он тоном, каким обычно проверяют выбор чтения ребенка.

Люк пожал плечами - уклончиво, как всегда. _Как всегда_. Хан не мог не заметить, как много носил в себе малыш в эти дни, пряча все под плотной маской отстраненного равнодушия. Впрочем, а что еще он мог сделать? Находясь пять недель в этой странной роскошной тюрьме, никогда не оставаясь в покое, постоянно встречаясь с Палпатином и Вейдером, ничего удивительного, что он развил несколько своеобразную защиту. Так что чем скорее они выйдут отсюда, тем лучше.

- Довольно интересно, на самом деле - если помогает справиться со скукой, - ответил Люк, забирая у него книгу. - И я изучил кое-что. - Хан вопросительно поднял подбородок, пока Люк клал книгу обратно, аккуратно придерживая страницу, на которой остановился. – Когда тебя так достают, что угодно может стать интересным.

Соло чертыхнулся от сухого, бесстрастного тона. Он с удивлением посмотрел на Люка, оценивающе разглядывая стоящего перед ним друга - отделяемого сейчас парсеками от обсыпанного песком татуинского паренька, и в прямом, и в переносном смысле, затем перевел взгляд к массивному книжному шкафу со стеклянными створками. Малыш, казалось, поставил себе монументальную задачу прочитать все книги, стоящие там, несмотря на их тяжелую тематику. Возможно, это была своеобразная форма вызова.

- Докуда ты дошел? - спросил Соло, подходя к шкафу и ощущая на себе неодобрительный взгляд Джейд.

Он не нравился ей – впрочем, насколько успел понять Хан, находиться здесь с малышом нравилось ей еще меньше.

- До половины четвертой полки снизу, - ответил Люк, скосив глаза на стоящий у дальней стены шкаф.

Размер комнаты подразумевал, что эта полка находится на достаточно большом расстоянии от пола - там, где картонные корешки сливались в мрачно-окрашенные длинные полосы.

Хан открыл стеклянные створки и потянулся вверх.

- Значит, ты прочел "Инфраструктура Командования и Установленные Военные Фонды - Вскрытые Противоречия"? - процитировал он.

- К сожалению, да, - насмешливо отозвался Люк.

- Как насчет… Что за черт? "Королевская Кровь: Генеалогическое Оправдание за Автократию"?

- Очень, очень долгая книга, - с чувством произнес малыш. - И полнейший бред.

Последние слова, казалось, были больше нацелены на Джейд - чтобы посмотреть на ее реакцию. Но если она и была как-то задета, то хорошо это скрыла.

- Хочешь что-нибудь взять с собой? - спросил Люк. - Я могу порекомендовать тебе… ну… ничего из этого, фактически. Может, что-нибудь о структурах командования флотом? Возможно, пригодится когда-нибудь.

- Спасибо, - ответил Хан с сарказмом, отрицательно мотнув головой. – Не думаю, что мне очень поможет знать, кто _приказывает _стрелять в меня, если пальба от этого не прекратится.

- По крайней мере ты будешь знать, кому посылать проклятья.

- А! мне не нужно знать звание для этого, я проклинаю в вольном стиле, - криво ухмыльнулся Хан, возвращаясь к столу и вытаскивая стул. - Ты будешь сдавать карты или как?

Малыш уселся напротив, перетасовывая колоду.

- Сабакк или астер?

- Астер для начала. Потом я покажу тебе, как надо играть в сабакк.

Люк озорно улыбнулся:

- Ты обещал это на прошлой неделе.

- Я усыплял тебя ложным чувством безопасности, - ответил Хан, беря искусно сделанные, инкрустированные фишки из слоновой кости, заботливо предоставленные небольшой эбеновой коробкой со старинными картами. Он очень надеялся забрать это чудо, когда они уберутся отсюда.

Сомнительно подняв брови, Люк раздал карты – и игра началась. Только вот это была совсем не игра - или во всяком случае не та, что действительно требовала карт.

- Окей, тогда… я ставлю сразу двадцатку, - насмешливо произнес Хан и выдвинул из сложенной перед ним груды парочку изящных фишек - после того, как изучил и перестроил в руке восемь карт. Люк поднял голову, бросив на него внимательный взгляд. _«Сразу__»_ обозначало «_прямо за дверью_», фишки же были охранниками. - Хан усмехнулся: - Понимаю, ты думал, я поставлю около дюжины, да?

- Это обычная ставка.

- Что ж, позволь мне сказать тебе, приятель, что я собираюсь вышвырнуть все свои фишки сегодня - судя по тому, как я оцениваю свой расклад. Ставлю на палки красной масти.

Красной.

Это значит, все охранники были императорскими гвардейцами, никакой дворцовой стражи в синем обмундировании - тоже необычно. Люк пододвинул в банк четыре собственных фишки с пятью единицами, затем перевернул одну карту из центральной колоды лицевой стороной вверх, изучил свои карты и взял ее, заменив одной из своих.

- Слушай, это мне ни к чему, зачем ты положил ее? - нахмурился Хан. - Нет, подожди - я возьму.

- Думаю, мы должны засчитать это, как пас, - сказал Люк, но Хан уже брал карту.

- Нет, нет – видишь, у меня первоклассная карта, - Хан поместил карту с фигурой Мастера вниз, что означало, что он говорил о центральной лестнице в Главном Дворце. Постепенно и кропотливо каждой фигурной карте было назначено определенное место во дворце, а фишки этим вечером были охранниками, посчитанными Ханом по пути сюда. Хан двинул три фишки с десятью единицами в банк - в общей сложности получалось тридцать, что заставило Люка удивленно поднять брови.

- Ты серьезно? - спросил он.

- Эй, я думаю, что могу подсчитать свои карты, - оскорблено ответил Хан.

- Скажи мне, что ты до сих пор не держишь ставку на палки.

- Ха! Уже на фляги, - с насмешкой ответил Хан. Дворцовая стража.

- Это большая ставка, - задумчиво отозвался Люк.

- Да-а, - согласно протянул Хан. - Я думаю, иногда так бывает - ты платишь свои кредиты, а потом пользуешься случаем и рискуешь.

- Значит, ты собираешься держать высокую ставку всю игру?

- Боюсь, что так. Подожди, пока я не получу туза.

Туз был главным входом в Башню, который всегда хорошо охранялся. Люк тревожно поднял брови.

- Я запросто удвою это, - предупредил Хан, взглянув на банк, где лежали фишки.

- Есть какая-то особая причина, почему ты держишь сегодня такую ставку? - небрежно поинтересовался Люк; хотя он очень сомневался, что Хан это знает, он все же пытался выяснить причину такой большой охраны.

Хан помотал головой:

- Как я сказал - я ставлю только то, что лежит передо мной. Возможно, тебе следует быть осторожнее.

- Верь мне, я _осторожен_.

- Да, брось! Это же забавная игра, - переиначил Хан свое излюбленное выражение для обозначения смехотворно нелепых возможностей: _"З__абавная прогулка по Звезде Смерти"._

- Ты вообще видел банк? - Люк многозначительно взглянул на груду сложно-тисненных фишек на столе, представляя, что это только часть охранников, через которых они должны будут пройти к выходу из Дворца.

- Просто ты смотришь сразу на весь банк, - ответил Хан.

- У нас нет столько фишек, чтобы увидеть _весь _банк, - подчеркнуто произнес Люк.

- Эй, пятьдесят процентов любой игры это карты, которые ты получил именно в этот день.

- Я не верю в удачу, - ответил Люк. - Мы сами делаем свою удачу.

- Чертовски правильно, - согласился Хан. - Я предпочту подтасованные карты удаче любого дня.

- Что, если не получится подтасовать карты?

- Всегда есть какой-нибудь способ подтасовки, - сказал Хан и поднял верхнюю карту колоды, держа ее рубашкой к Люку – сам же смотря на лицевую часть.

- Что это за карта, скажи?

Люк взглянул на Хана - и этого было достаточно для ответа.

- Восьмерка, палки.

Хан опустил карту на стол лицом вверх: восьмерка палок.

- Видишь? _Вот_, что я называю подтасовкой карт.

Люк задумчиво посмотрел на Соло.

- Это, конечно, замечательно - _если _ты единственный за столом, способный провернуть такую уловку.

- Эй, даже если ты не единственный, это все равно чертовски большое преимущество, - Хан хлопнул по картам, понимая, что их беседа становится немного слишком определенной. - Ты играешь или нет?

- Я играю, - сказал Люк, все еще размышляя о бо́льшей картине. - Я просто жду правильных карт. Они придут.

- Но не на этой неделе?

- Слишком много фишек на столе, - объявил Люк, сбрасывая свои карты.

- Мудрый выбор, приятель. Ты не мог оценить это лучше меня, - усмехнулся Хан, таща к себе фишки. - К тому же, я думаю, мне они понадобятся сегодня.

- Превосходно, - нахмурился Люк, уставившись на груду фишек перед Ханом, пока тот раздавал следующую партию в этой несуществующей игре. - Я думаю, мне действительно нужно начать подтасовывать карты.

.

- Стало быть, тебе дали чуток больше пространства для прогулок, - кивнул Хан в сторону свободно открытых дверей гостиной, ведущих в столовую. Эти три комнаты были всем, куда у малыша был доступ.

- Угу, - неопределенно ответил Люк, перестраивая свои карты без какого-либо порядка с изображаемой заботой. Они играли уже в течение часа, передав разными способами большую часть информации. – Хотя не настолько больше, чтобы включить туда посадочную площадку.

- Ну, это вряд ли. Тебе нужно было бы пройти еще четырнадцать этажей вниз для этого, - небрежно произнес Хан, не поднимая глаз.

Оба замерли в тишине на несколько долгих секунд, ожидая, что Джейд прервет их, но если она и заметила сказанное, то оставила это без каких-либо комментариев.

Наконец Люк взглянул на Хана, и тот небрежным кивком головы указал в сторону, по-прежнему расставляя свои карты: площадка находилась на восточной стороне башни.

- Хм... - просто откликнулся Люк и выдвинул десять изощренно украшенных фишек в центр стола, вопросительно поднимая брови.

Хан фыркнул:

- Как хочешь. Давай попробуем это удвоить?

Он пододвинул двадцать своих фишек, заставляя Люка сильно нахмуриться.

- Это… тридцать или это двадцать на мои десять?

Теперь нахмурился Хан:

- Это тридцать. В целом.

- Тебе нужно перевернуть карту, - неопределенно сказал Люк, выглядя потерявшимся в своих размышлениях.

Хан протянул руку и перевернул верхнюю карту. Люк взглянул на него:

- Ты видел саму колоду? _(используется игра слов: "deck" обозначает, как "колоду карт", так и "палубу" – прим. перев.)_

- Что?

- Колоду, - многозначительно повторил Люк. - Ты видел колоду?

- _Эту _колоду? - Хан нахмурился, с сомнением смотря на стопку карт перед собой.

Но Люк лишь молча продолжал сверлить его взглядом, желая, чтобы тот понял его.

- Колоду, на которую ты только что _ставил_.

- Слушай, теперь я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - растерялся Хан, наклоняясь вперед.

- Как ты можешь не понимать, о чем я говорю?

- Ты спрашиваешь, не жульничал ли я?

Как он мог жульничать в несуществующей игре?!

Люк сосчитал до десяти, и затем положил руку на выдвинутые фишки…

- Я говорю…, ты просто предлагаешь тридцать - или ты видел колоду?

Рыжая теперь смотрела на них, начиная проявлять любопытство.

Хан таращил глаза в течение еще нескольких секунд… затем понимание ударило его: малыш говорит о _летной палубе_ - посадочной площадке.

- О… нет, нет, - Хан сделал паузу, снова входя в роль. - Нет, я не видел колоду, я сделал ставку, основываясь только на том, что передо мной.

Люк, забавляясь, покачал головой, стараясь не встречаться с Ханом глазами.

- Парень, мы должны _прекратить_ эту игру.

- Или найти лучший _способ_ для нее, - Хан подавил усмешку.

Некоторое время они не смотрели друг на друга - боясь, что если они это сделают, то начнут смеяться - гадая, пытался ли кто-нибудь, просматривая кадры наблюдения, следовать за этой абсурдной игрой высокой ставки.

.

.

.

Лея стояла одна в темноте своей каюты, закрывая руками рот. Она просто стояла, неподвижно и очень тихо.

Прошло время - долгое, долгое время, в течение которого она мучительно наблюдала тянущиеся в иллюминаторе звезды. В конце концов выпустив долгий, утомленный вздох, она очень спокойно вышла из комнаты и направилась к офису Мон.

- Мне нужно кое-что рассказать вам, - сказала она просто.

Понимая по дрожанию голоса, что это было очень важно, Мон беспокойно нахмурилась.

Она повернулась к Харлину, своему помощнику:

- Можете дать нам несколько минут, пожалуйста?

Тот дипломатично кивнул и вышел, оставив их наедине.

Лея долго не решалась начать, и Мон никоим образом не торопила ее, давая время собраться с духом - пока она изо всех сил пыталась заговорить.

- Я… думала о передаче наших данных... и о Люке, - она знала, что ей не нужно уточнять детали.

.

Предыдущим вечером, когда уже заканчивалась ее смена, Мон вновь вызвала Лею к блоку коммуникаций, заставив сердце колотиться по дороге туда в нехорошем предчувствии.

- Лея, пройди сюда, пожалуйста, - жестикулировала Мон, указывая на маленькую заднюю комнату, в которой руководитель комотдела и два его лучших специалиста провели последние четыре недели, работая над расшифровкой старых автоматически заархивированных передач, прослеженных от комлинка, найденного в вещах Люка.

При ее появлении руководитель ком опустил глаза и отступил на полшага назад.

Конечно же там были и Мадин, и Акбар со своим скрипучим, громким дыханием в ограниченном пространстве.

Лея напряглась - все это выглядело плохо.

- Лейтенант Лимэрит, пожалуйста, - попросила Мон.

Тот, тихо кивнув, повернулся к Лее:

- Я… сожалею, мэм.

Он протянул свои длинные, тупоконечные пальцы к пульту управления и включил сообщение, обрезанное и искаженное помехами, прерывающееся шипением…, но тем не менее ясно распознаваемое: _« __…все шансы, что__ в ближайшее время мы будем перемещаться. Разведывательные корабли, включая меня, послали в системы на Кореллианском Торговом Пути; это на таком же расстоянии, как и Внешнее Кольцо. Там будет располагаться полупостоянная база, поэтому вам необходимо обеспечить наилучшую возможность, когда все будут на месте. Координаты дам позже, когда получу подтверждение.»_

Было хорошо - пусть и странным, искривленным способом - услышать снова голос Люка, даже при таких условиях. Он продолжал говорить, сделав лишь краткую паузу, словно раздумывал, не упустил ли чего:

_«__На__сколько я знаю, Мон Мотмы не будет на этой базе. Ни Мадина, ни Акбара. Там будет находиться Лея Органа при поддержке генерала Риикена. На данный момент информации больше нет. Свяжитесь со мной в течение трех недель.»_

Вот и все. Вероятно, потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы сообщение было заново сжато и закодировано. И потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы проклясть человека, которому она безоговорочно доверяла три года. В наступившей тишине Мон начала говорить - тоном человека, который не хочет продолжать, но знает, что это необходимо:

- У нас есть четыре расшифрованных сообщения. Мы дали фрагмент одного из них ботанам, не говоря им, кто на нем, и попросили проверить голос по их независимым агентским базам данных. Они пропустили его через свое оборудование. - Она замолчала, и затем мрачно забила последний гвоздь: - У них есть этот голос, проходящий, как голос имперского агента под именем Волк; нет никакого визуального удостоверения его личности, но известно, что он - тот, кто заново выстраивал сломанные связи между Черным Солнцем и Империей после массового убийства фаллиенов, вербуя Ксизора для работы на Императора. Фактически у них ничего нет на него, кроме информации, что он сын чрезвычайно высокопоставленной персоны в личной свите Императора. Одно время предполагалось, что он сын Оруса Кардо - его единственный сын причислен к императорской гвардии, и он подходящего возраста, на четыре года старше, чем заявлял о себе Скайуокер. Но шпионы ботанов во дворце заявили, что сын Кардо все еще там. Кто бы он ни был, контакт ботанов в Черном Солнце утверждает, что этот агент - Волк - пропал, оборвав с ними связь около трех лет назад после одной из успешных миссий Черного Солнца. Единственное описание, которое у них есть говорит о том, что он был человеком среднего роста, спортивного телосложения, двадцати с небольшим лет, со светлой кожей, светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами.

Лея не стала спорить по тонкостям описания - это было мелко, она понимала это.

- Я сожалею, Лея, - проговорила Мон, нежно кладя руку ей на плечо.

- Если это будет хоть каким-нибудь утешением для вас - то он долгое время дурачил нас всех, - добавил Мадин.

Лея посмотрела на него застывшим взглядом:

- Нет. Не будет.

- Кажется, этот вопрос… решен теперь, - произнес Акбар в тишине. - Нашим новым приоритетом, думаю, является необходимость рассмотрения ущерба. Нужно произвести изменения всех кодов и протоколов связи, как можно быстрее. У него был доступ к именам наших собственных агентов и их местонахождению?

- К некоторым, - признал Мадин. - Он также был иногда ведомым для моего оперативного спецотдела. Мы уже начали отзывать некоторых агентов – в качестве предосторожности, разумеется.

На последних словах он взглянул на Лею, но та никак не среагировала на сказанное.

- Вероятно, это повлияет на наш собственный сбор разведывательных данных? - спросила Мон, уже полностью погрузившись в дело.

- До некоторой степени. Замена отозванных агентов займет время, но мы во многом полагаемся на ботанов в настоящий момент. Они придерживаются своих собственных сетей, как вы знаете - и так как у нас нет никаких детальных сведений об этом, у него также ничего не было, - ответил Мадин. - В любом случае мы предупредили их – и всем, с кем у него был контакт, было назначено перераспределение.

Все продолжали говорить вокруг Леи, все было решено, все было урегулировано. И все вращалось вокруг одного жизненно важного факта… Один из самых близких людей в ее жизни - тот, кому она слепо доверяла, за кого отдала бы свою жизнь, чтобы защитить его - лгал.

Он предал ее веру, обманул и дезориентировал. Он продал ее; он стал ее другом, несомненно уже зная и намереваясь сделать все это.

На ум пришли слова имперского пилота на Кэт Дато, когда она спросила его, где Люк, и хотя он не признал его как заключенного, он явно понял, о ком она говорила. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, вспоминая выражение, с которым он говорил, будто бы думая, что она ищет врага – все это приобретало смысл.

"_Да-а__, я держу пари, что вам хотелось бы добраться до него._"

Он знал - знал, что Люк был имперским шпионом. Он _знал_!

Неужели все это было правдой? Коммандер, апартаменты… его происхождение! Ботаны сказали, что он был сыном кого-то высокопоставленного в личной свите Императора - и она знала… они все знали, какие способности у него были!

Лея продолжала молчать, глядя на все широко раскрытыми глазами, полностью потерянная в мыслях, не зная, что ей теперь делать.

- Я думаю, в ближайшее время мы должны все суммировать и подвести итог. Вероятно, необходимо провести встречу старших членов Совета, чтобы согласовать наши действия, - произнесла Мон в наступившем молчании.

- Я хотел бы… поднять вопрос о целесообразности раскрытия этих фактов за пределами Совета, - тревожно пробормотал Акбар, - последствия могут очень пагубно сказаться как на моральном духе, так и на общей репутации Альянса.

- Конечно. Думаю, нам нужно вынести все вопросы и предложения на вечернем собрании?

Пробежавший легкий гул согласия подтвердил, что никто не хочет обсуждать все детали прямо сейчас. Никто не хочет сейчас встречаться глазами с Леей, поняла она. Комната опустела и затихла, оставляя внутри только Лею и руководителя комотдела.

- Мы еще все проверим, мэм, - наконец произнес родианец слабым тонким голоском. - Возможно, это не то, чем кажется - возможно, мы все поспешили с выводами.

- Спасибо, Лимэрит. - Что еще она могла сказать? Он, в самом деле, никогда ей не нравился, раньше он всегда… до крайности раздражал ее. А теперь, как казалось, стал ее единственным союзником.

Был ли в этом действительно смысл, рассуждала Лея - или это было простой формальностью перед лицом фактов?

Тем не менее, руководитель комотдела тянул время, не желая оставлять этот вопрос:

- Я… я не думаю… ну, я знал коммандера - посредством его репутации, главным образом, но… он был хорошим человеком, хорошим пилотом. Хорошим командиром. Он заботился о своих людях - о своей команде. Я не могу поверить, что он сделал бы это, госпожа. Не похоже, что такой человек способен на подобное.

Лея смотрела на напряженного родианца – так сильно _желая_ верить ему.

Он покачал головой, быстро мигая огромными глазами.

- Эти сообщения – просто один факт, мэм. Лишь один единственный факт. Я знаю, что все это кажется достаточно изобличающим, я не слеп. Но… тем не менее это только один подтверждающий факт. По правде… я бы хотел что-то еще, чтобы поверить, что это правда. Мне нужно знать что-то еще. Больше, чем только эти сведения. Их одних недостаточно.

Он отвел взгляд, затем вновь посмотрел на нее - и только потом молча вышел.

Лея тихо шла назад к своей каюте; стоящий гул активной деятельности на борту казался отдаленным и призрачным. Когда она пришла к себе, то долго и неподвижно стояла в темноте, закрывая руками рот и пристально смотря на звезды.

Потому что она знала… _знала_, что это был не единственный факт.

.

Прошло более двух часов мучительных сомнений, прежде чем она приняла решение…

В конце концов, выпустив долгий, утомленный вздох, она очень спокойно вышла из комнаты и направилась к кабинету Мон, зная, что должна сказать правду. Как бы сильно это не разрывало ей сердце.

Известные ей одной факты были слишком значащими и слишком важными, чтобы промолчать о них, и она была слишком близка к тому, чтобы оправдать это молчание - давая ему рациональное объяснение.

Потому что даже теперь, даже со всеми этими изобличающими доказательствами… она все еще сомневалась…

9


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

Дни плавно перетекали из одного в другой. Часы различались лишь страницами бесконечных книг, читаемых Люком. Время угнетало своей повторяющейся монотонностью.

Каждый день, около полудня, доктор Халлин приходил к нему с проверкой здоровья, оставаясь с ним на довольно короткий промежуток времени. Всегда дружелюбный, странно открытый и словоохотливый, он весьма свободно шел на легкую светскую беседу, одновременно стремясь понемногу пойти дальше, используя свою искренне общительную и в то же время профессионально вежливую манеру. Кроме еженедельных посещений Хана, эти визиты были единственным не конфронтационным общением, имеющимся у Люка, и он, разумеется, не мог не попытаться получить из него хоть какое-нибудь представление бо́льшей картины происходящего.

- Ну, как мой подопечный сегодня? - добродушно спросил Халлин, доставая из чемоданчика переносной сканер.

- В общем-то так же, как и последние семь недель, - ответил Люк просто, пытливо смотря на этого невысокого, худощавого человека, подходящего к нему с протянутым медицинским сканером.

- И как вам жизнь в таком ритме? Насыщена событиями? - уточнил Халлин, считывая показания.

- О, сами знаете, ни минуты для себя, - с сарказмом ответил Люк, ища способ узнать от доктора какую-либо информацию, но чтобы это было не слишком очевидно. - Как там жизнь в реальном мире?

- Если бы я знал, - сдержанно ответил доктор, смотря на показания. - Нам не слишком позволяют выходить наружу.

Люк приподнял брови:

- Да что вы? Не могу представить, каково это.

- Как идет чтение? – посмотрел Халлин на оставленную открытой книгу на инкрустированном перламутром деревянном столике рядом с ними – тем самым аккуратно уклоняясь от смысла сказанного Люком.

- Ну, я закончил вчера последнюю книгу из шкафа, а утром обнаружил, что он уже заполнен полностью заново. Похоже на какое-то волшебство.

- Может, здесь побывала «книжная фея», - весело предположил Халлин.

- Она могла бы оставить мне пару кредитов, - откликнулся Люк в том же духе. - Или хотя бы записку, написав что-то типа: «Ты – молодец».

Доктор взглянул на него с напускной серьезностью, на лице играла лишь чуть заметная улыбка:

- Ты - молодец.

- Спасибо, - мрачно ответил Люк. - К сожалению, новые книги, как бы это ни было невероятно, еще более скучны, чем прежние. Поэтому я полагаюсь на вас в том, чтобы услышать хоть что-то мало-мальски интересное о происходящем за этими дверями.

Халлин вернул взгляд к сканеру, направляя его к месту соединения синтетической плоти протеза с кожей пациента, на губах появилась настоящая улыбка:

- Вы же знаете, что я не должен говорить об этом. Такие разговоры никак не помогут вам.

- Если они никак не помогут, почему бы тогда не перекинуться парой слов?

Халлин поднял на него глаза, выговаривая твердым, но искренним голосом:

- Мы _стараемся_ помочь вам, Люк. Вы понимаете это?

Люк не смог удержаться от резкого вызова в ответе:

- Я _понимаю__,_ что вы держите меня под замком в этих комнатах изо дня в день.

- Что ж, если это поможет вам чувствовать себя немного лучше, то это весьма большие комнаты, - с легкостью заметил доктор, оглядывая крайне внушительные размеры жилья Скайуокера и надеясь рассеять его мрачный тон.

Одна только эта комната была близка к размеру всей квартиры Халлина, а если добавить к ней еще и крайне просторный освежитель, и изящную гардеробную, то, вероятно, она будет намного больше. Так что недавно полученная квартира доктора в Северной Башне в сравнении сразу казалась весьма миниатюрной. Внезапное вхождение в этот исключительный мир великолепия и избытка заставляло даже Халлина, выросшего в богатой среде столичной планеты, испытывать небольшую благоговейную дрожь и страх.

Но будучи сыном Вейдера его новый пациент на каком-то подсознательном, инстинктивном уровне должен быть привычен ко дворцу. К его непринужденно пышным стандартам и масштабам жизни, даже если он не помнил о них. Возможно, именно поэтому неприятие им роскошных, богатых комнат по-настоящему не трогало доктора.

- Поразительно, но это не помогает мне чувствовать себя лучше, - ответил Люк без колебаний.

- И это не кажется знакомым? - рискнул Халлин.

- Быть запертым? Теперь чертовски знакомо.

- Нет, я имею в виду комнаты, - поправил доктор. - Хотя лейтенант-коммандер Риис думает, что вы не очень хорошо можете помнить их - ваши предыдущие апартаменты находились в Северной Башне. А здесь, по его словам, вы жили меньше года до того, как уйти.

Люк растерянно уставился на доктора.

- Видите ли, я в смущении...

- Да, ка этом месте, - не поднимая глаз, бойко перебил худощавый доктор. – Это, кажется, естественное явление здесь. Тот, кто заявляет, что знает во дворце всё - или лгун, или шпион – и, судя по моему опыту, лучше избегать и того, и другого… но я уверен, что вы конечно же знаете об этом.

Люк нахмурился - чувствуя, что разговор резко ушел чёрт знает куда.

- Почему?

- Почему что?

- Почему я должен знать об этом?

Халлин взглянул на него.

- Ну, это не я живу здесь. То есть я живу сейчас - но относительно недавно…

- Подождите. Я не _живу_ здесь. С чего вы взяли это?

- Ну… это _ваши_ апартаменты - и вообще…

Люк решительно помотал головой:

- Нет, это не так - я никогда не был здесь раньше. Кто вам сказал такое?

- Ваш помощник, - сказал доктор, оправдываясь. - Я думал, что он уж должен знать.

- Мой кто?!

- Ваш помощник - или адъютант, или еще кто-то в этом роде – лейтенант-коммандер Риис. Человек из главного офиса в передней части ваших апартаментов, - пытался объяснить Халлин, несомненно веря, что Люк уже понял его.

- Это не _мои_ апартаменты, и он не _мой _помощник, и я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите.

Халлин пытался найти ложь в голубых глазах, но видел только ошеломленное замешательство. Однако коммандер Риис объяснял ему причины такого поведения сына лорда Вейдера: тот был имперским агентом, попавшим из-за предательства в плен во время засекреченной миссии среди группы мятежников. Где-то через год, как он исчез, был пойман лидер этих мятежников, он-то и указал Вейдеру, где искать сына. Но когда тот был найден, стало очевидно, что мятежники промыли ему мозги, занимаясь идеологическим внушением – вероятно, в течение многих месяцев.

Халлина заверили, что для выхода из этого состояния необходимо простое консультирование: некий вид контролируемого депрограммирования; никакой дополнительной помощи доктора на этом этапе не требовалось - _никакой вообще_, акцентировал помощник. И Халлин был согласен, что его вмешательство могло бы оказаться довольно вредным.

После разъяснения всех фактов лейтенант-коммандер Риис потратил время и усилия, чтобы крайне многозначительно подчеркнуть, насколько секретна эта, несомненно, деликатная информация, ограниченная самым узким кругом представителей наивысшего эшелона власти во дворце. Да и то в него входили только те, кто имел прямой контакт со Скайуокером - и потому обнаружил бы правду в любом случае. То, что все факты должен знать и доктор, решил сам Император, пояснил Риис.

И хотя он больше ничего не добавил, Халлин умел читать между строк, иначе он бы не поднялся так высоко в имперских вооруженных силах: сам Император утвердил его, как личного доктора Скайуокера, сам Император посчитал его достойным знать эту информацию - и сам Император спросит с него за любые нарушения. Довольно отрезвляющая мысль.

Поэтому прямо сейчас ему следовало бы разумно проглотить свои вопросы, как он делал ежедневно, коротко кивнуть в знак согласия, а затем вежливо извиниться и уйти. Вернуться в свою смехотворно роскошную квартиру в жилой башне столичного Императорского Дворца, сесть, налить выпивку и поздравить себя с безумной удачей находиться здесь.

И все же… Халлин не мог остаться равнодушным к этому молодому человеку, смотрящему на него сейчас с такой надеждой в поиске какого-то ответа… казалось, что он просто ждет - как будто _знает_, что учитывая все факты, доктор сделает правильный выбор. Видимо предполагая, что раз у него самого хватает смелости и характера противоречить Императору и приводить в замешательство Дарта Вейдера, то и остальные, без сомнения, сделают то же.

Халлин смотрел в эти пронзительные глаза…

_«Не делай этого. Не втягивайся. Просто развернись и уйди. Тебе сказали, что этим уже занимаются. Ты ничего не должен делать__.»_

Но, если этим и _занимались_, они не продвинулись слишком далеко - и кто вообще были эти «они»? За все время, что Халлин бывал здесь, кроме коммандера Джейд он никого больше не видел. Никогда.

Он опустил взгляд и приглушил голос:

- Что вы делали в это время в прошлом году, можете вспомнить?

- Не точно, - Люк нахмурился, сбитый с толку вопросом, понижая собственный голос в ответной реакции. – Думаю, я был… в секторе Сесвенна. Зачем вам это?

- С кем?

- С Разбойной эскадрильей. Я боевой пилот, - пожал он плечами вместо дальнейших объяснений; он мог бы кое-что доверить доктору, но прекрасно знал, что все эти комнаты прослушиваются и делиться деталями с кем-то еще не собирался.

- Под прикрытием?

Люк колебался, не понимая, куда клонит Халлин.

- Видите ли… как это ни странно, но когда мы признавали себя частью мятежного Альянса, имперцы тут же пытались нас найти, чтобы открыть по нам стрельбу. Так что, да. Мы действовали под прикрытием.

- Я имел в виду тайно - как имперский шпион в Восстании.

Люк застыл.

- Что?!

Голос Халлина оставался ровным и спокойным.

- Люк, год назад ваше прикрытие было раскрыто, и мятежники взяли вас в плен. Они пропитали вас своими идеями, чтобы перевоспитать вас. Мы полагаем, что они…

- Подождите... что?! - это было все, что Люк смог произнести в тот момент.

Доктор нахмурился: безусловно, пациенту должны были сказать об этом - как можно проводить лечение в его состоянии без данного основного фактора?

- Никто не… объяснил вам это?

- Так вот, что вы думаете. Кто вам сказал такое? - Люк не знал, следует ему возмутиться, оскорбиться или просто рассмеяться. Он даже не собирался оспаривать это - настолько абсурдным было утверждение.

- Неважно. Главное то, что мы пытаемся пройти через…

- Это важно для меня, - упрямо сказал Люк. - Я хочу знать, кто состряпал такой идиотизм.

Халлин терпеливо вздохнул. Скайуокер, несомненно, говорил с акцентом систем Внешнего Кольца и к тому же использовал непривычный сленг.

- Как _вы_ думаете, почему ваше передвижение здесь ограничивается?

- Почему я заключен здесь _в тюрьму_? - исправил Люк. - Потому что я - член мятежного Альянса, потому что... я - джедай.

- Я понимаю, - произнес Халлин ровным голосом. Он выдержал паузу, прежде чем выдать свой следующий вопрос, хорошо осознавая, что Скайуокер становится все более разгневанным. Однако он не ощущал никакой угрозы для себя. - Могу я спросить – вы… знаете о своем происхождении? О том, кто ваш отец?

- Я в курсе, да, - Люк не мог заставить себя уточнять это вслух. - Я также знаю, что двери, через которые вы вошли, толщиной в один фут и запираются ступенчатым блокировочным механизмом, а стены укреплены проходящей через них арматурой, окна сделаны из транспаристила военного образца и только в этой комнате установлены, по крайней мере, четыре камеры наблюдения. Вам это кажется нормальным?

- Нет. Но как я уже сказал, ваше суждение... компрометирует и ставит вас под угрозу в настоящее время. Подумайте, учитывая ваше происхождение, как бы вы могли стать членом организации мятежников?

- Мое _происхождение_, как вы выразились, является единственной причиной того, почему я нахожусь сейчас не в камере вместе с Соло или, что более верно, почему мы оба уже не мертвы.

Пока он говорил, дверной замок начал открываться, и Скайуокер, наклонившись вперед, тихо добавил:

- Вот видите, мы пересекли черту - добрались слишком близко до правды. Вас выведут отсюда и скажут, чтобы вы помалкивали, Халлин. Вам скажут, что я ошибаюсь, а они правы, потому что именно эта история выгодна им, и они будут придерживаться ее, держа ваш рот на замке. Неужели вы верите им?

Люк буквально _чувствовал_ покалывания внутри быстрого, живого разума доктора, его сомнения.

Халлин посмотрел на дверь, затем обратно на Скайуокера, голубые глаза пригвоздили его открытым, неотразимо пристальным взглядом.

Неужели это правда? Все, что он утверждает?

Проведя здесь меньше двух месяцев, Халлин успел уже понять, что дворец был скопищем игр власти и обмана.

Неужели это правда?

Наблюдая игру сомнений на лице доктора, Люк почувствовал внезапный приступ вины из-за того, что столько сказал ему - понимая, что подверг его опасности. Он должен был молчать. Как бы там ни было, какое ему дело, что доктор думает о нем? А если это не имеет значения, он не должен был вступать в спор, но даже если и имеет... Люк все равно не должен был ничего рассказывать - это ничего не меняло, кроме того, что он подверг доктора риску, открыв тому правду.

Вот, в чем была его проблема: если он не играл в мелкие игры Палпатина, людям причиняли вред. Не ему, а тем, кто находился рядом. Тем, кто не имел никакого отношения ко всему происходящему. Люди были лишь пешками в игре беспринципного ситха - как например этот небольшой темноглазый человек, стоявший сейчас перед Скайуокером с напряженным от неуверенности лицом. Если бы Люк, играя на условиях Палпатина, нарушил правила и вынужден был лично заплатить за последствия, он принял бы удар, не задумываясь. Но этого не случалось.

Всегда был кто-то третий, кем играл Палпатин, с самого первого дня, как Люк оказался здесь - а почему бы и нет, когда это так хорошо срабатывало… и будет срабатывать и дальше.

И тот, и другой замолчали, глядя на шестерых алых гвардейцев, шагнувших в комнату по обе стороны двери, с оружием наготове, и Люк склонился к доктору, выпуская расстроенный вздох:

- Просто… согласитесь - согласитесь с ними, если хотите увидеть завтра. Но верьте мне, когда я говорю, что они лгут. И доверяйте мне, когда я говорю, что если они подумают хоть один миг, что вы верите мне, вы не увидите завтрашний день.

Высокий, широкоплечий и одетый в безукоризненную форму человек, вступил между настороженными охранниками и, остановившись на пороге, сделал вежливый ожидающий жест.

- Примите слова благодарности, доктор. Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

Халлин нахмурился, глядя на коммандера Рииса, затем повернулся обратно к Скайуокеру, не уверенный, что происходит _на самом деле_.

_- __Кто_ вы?

- Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, - повторил Риис, тон его был учтив и вежлив, но при этом тверд, как дюрастил, намекающий на то, что он не привык, чтобы его заставляли ждать.

Халлин покорно кивнул, но пока шел в сторону высоких, завернутых в алые плащи гвардейцев - его фигура казалась карликовой на фоне их угрожающей массы - он оглянулся на Скайуокера, внезапно начиная верить ему.

Люк молча смотрел ему вслед; когда двери закрылись, пройдя полный цикл блокировки, он схватил со стола книгу и в отчаянии швырнул ее через комнату.

.

.

.

Ранний вечерний сумрак посылал тусклые тени медленно ползти через комнату, в которой сидел Люк, спокойно ожидая возвращения Джейд. Его внимание разделилось между наблюдением за скучающим охранником у двери и концентрацией на тщательно скрытой связи с Силой.

Он был безупречно одет, в рубашку и брюки темно-синего цвета; элегантная, сделанная на заказ одежда была теперь весьма привычна для него, а изысканные ткани представлялись совершенно обычными - так что больше не они носили его, а он носил их, чувствуя себя достаточно уверенно и удобно, чтобы оставлять манжеты и воротник небрежно расстегнутыми.

Он находился в гостиной, двери в столовую были сейчас заперты - слуги накрывали там стол для ужина, которого никто никогда не касался. Только слуги, никаких дроидов, отметил Люк. На ум кратко пришла мысль об Арту и Трипио: до сих пор ли они на «Соколе»? Он очень сомневался, что когда-нибудь снова увидит их.

Люк поднялся и подошел к высоким окнам, прозрачным и свободным от всяких преломлений, несмотря на солидную массу и толщину; он пристально вглядывался в город, такой близкий и вместе с тем настолько далекий - до такой степени, что казался ему нереальным. В памяти всплыл похожий на полузабытый сон Татуин.

В безупречных стеклах транспаристила отражался призрачный образ огромной бездушной комнаты, в которой он стоял - ее высокий сводчатый потолок и громоздкие размеры, такие привычные ему теперь; однако память о его тесных, маленьких, но уютных комнатах на множестве различных кораблей и планет заставила сердце тоскливо сжаться.

В целом ему был разрешен доступ к трем наиболее укрепленным комнатам, которые, как он знал теперь из расплывчатых намеков, сделанных мимоходом в случайной законспирированной манере доктором Халлином, были частью гораздо больших апартаментов. Апартаментов, комплектованных помещениями для слуг и помощников, приемными аудиториями, тренировочными залами, комнатами отдыха, библиотеками, залами заседаний, офисами и бесчисленным множеством других бессмысленных комнат, которые умудрялись составлять растянувшуюся на огромное расстояние резиденцию.

Поверил ли доктор Люку после их короткого разговора несколько дней назад или просто потакал ему из-за его расстройства ограничениями, Люк не знал. Они не возвращались к той теме, но Халлин, казалось, по-настоящему желал сделать пребывание Люка немного легче, хотя у этого желания тоже были свои пределы.

Успев уже немного изучить Императора, Люк также понимал, что манипулирующий всеми ситх вполне способен ввести в его окружение кого-то, кому Скайуокер сможет доверять, предлагая ему тем самым иллюзию некоторой связи. Но это была бы именно иллюзия, поскольку Халлин готовый, с одной стороны, рассказывать интересующие Люка факты из мира за границами его тюрьмы, с другой – твердо полагал, что это место именно то, где Люк должен находиться и сейчас, и впредь.

Джейд, несмотря на весьма очевидное знание правды, по крайней мере, ее части, внешне также поддерживала этот фарс насчет его тщательно созданного прошлого и ожидаемого здесь будущего - решительно именуя его тюрьму, как «твои апартаменты», доставляя ему книги из _его_ библиотеки, пищу из _его_ кухни, приносимую членами _его_ штата, которые вежливо ему кланялись и никогда не задавали вопросов, что, вероятно, и было причиной, почему они здесь служили. Если бы Люка назначили сюда на работу, его первым вопросом стал бы: «_Почему__на этих дверях замки, способные выдержать армию?__»._

Но никто не спрашивал этого. Слуги лишь приносили ему безупречно выстиранную одежду и декоративно украшенные подносы с едой, а когда он спрашивал, как их зовут, они безучастно улыбались и нервно смотрели на Джейд, если та находилась в комнате. И, как правило, она там находилась – а если не она, так кто-нибудь еще.

Как ни странно, он привык к чьему-то постоянному присутствию довольно быстро, оно не имело больше никакого значения – в любом случае он находился под объективами обширной системы слежения. Люк проводил небольшие эксперименты с нею: когда Джейд ненадолго покидала комнату, он как бы случайно перемещался туда, где его не было видно через дверной проём - и затем наблюдал за направлением её взгляда по возвращении.

Джейд без промедления поворачивала голову в нужную сторону – она всегда знала, где он. Пока он нашел только одну мертвую точку. И та срабатывала в течение двух дней, но когда он вновь попытался использовать ее через неделю, она уже перестала быть слепой. Люк мог бы, конечно, легко повредить камеры с помощью Силы, разорвав провода или нарушив схему, но пока это было бессмысленно: через несколько часов их все равно поменяли бы и он только привлек бы внимание к тому, что может это.

Нет, это будет одноразовый сюрприз, который он отложил про запас для более решающего случая.

Он и Джейд начали периодически играть в сабакк, уже несколько недель; и оба, по-видимому, играли по одинаковым скрытым мотивам. Джейд была хороша, но ей явно не хватало опыта - в отличие от Люка, который вплоть до недавнего времени, застряв на Хоте, играл по паре часов почти каждый день.

Сначала он чередовал победы и поражения, затем в качестве теста старался упорно побивать ее три дня подряд – в итоге следующие несколько дней Джейд отказывалась с ним играть, поэтому Скайуокер подолгу играл один или читал, пока она не сдалась своему отчаянному желанию попытаться снова у него выиграть. И он позволил ей это - чтобы посмотреть, как она будет действовать.

Конечно же игра не всегда шла, как планировалось: карты не занимали чьей-либо стороны, а Джейд оказалась довольно способной к блокировке, когда он старался прочитать ее. Тем не менее Люк очень внимательно наблюдал за нею, одновременно изучая, как незаметно пройти через ее ментальные щиты - получая от карт подтверждение, когда у него это получалось.

И она изучала его тоже - он видел, как она наблюдает за ним. Постоянно следит за любыми знаками и жестами, могущими помочь просчитать его, безусловно полагая, что рано или поздно все это пригодится. Она была крайне тщательна, основательна и доскональна - его тюремщик.

И это нравилось ему в ней.

Теперь он мог следовать за ее отдаленным присутствием в Силе, когда она спускалась на несколько уровней Западной Башни. Всегда на одинаковое количество, ровно на девять уровней. Она была человеком порядка, приверженным установленным правилам - ее первая настоящая слабость, недостаток. Если, конечно, не считать невероятно резкие манеры; но они были не столько недостатком, сколько… просто явлением, данностью.

Теперь он легко выделял ее в толпящемся скоплении умов, ее расплывчатое ощущение в Силе распознавалось даже на расстоянии - как только он стал лучше знаком с нею. В целом Люк знал ее уже семь недель своего заключения.

Семь недель... еще пять до начала действий. Договор был заключен на двенадцать недель повиновения.

Три недели, как он начал готовить путь для спасения Хана.

И Мара была его ключом – хотя, разумеется, не осознавала этого. Он проводил по несколько часов каждый день, спокойно прослеживая ее шаги по индивидуальному присутствию в Силе, перемещающемуся вниз и вверх по коридорам и этажам всякий раз, когда она покидала его тюрьму.

Он ощущал, как она концентрируется на одних участках и как проверяет и командует на других. Как почтительна становится рядом с Императором. И таким образом он постепенно создавал в голове карту Башни, в которой находился - чтобы точно знать, куда ему нужно будет идти. Информация формировалась в план.

И все это скрывалось позади ментальных щитов.

Поскольку каждый вечер к нему приходил Император. Каждый вечер велись одни и те же разговоры, звучали одни и те же аргументы - жестокие и бескомпромиссные, подстрекающие и провоцирующие, бросающие вызов и оспаривающие его ответы, проверяющие его пределы.

И сегодняшний вечер не будет исключением...

.

.

Палпатин расположился на стуле, изучая тихо сидевшего напротив джедая - устанавливающего слой за слоем свои защитные барьеры в подготовке к вечернему нападению. Он очень быстро научился, как это делать - как не допускать Палпатина до определенных частей своего разума, как скрыться в тенях при свете дня. Необходимость всегда была сильным учителем.

Но Палпатину не нужно было никакого особого знания для понимания, что готовит его джедай – что он попытается бежать. Это было неизбежно. Фактически Палпатин был бы разочарован, если бы тот не предпринял такой попытки.

Но мальчишка стал умнее и опытнее - и он не сделает никакого глупого, импульсивного рывка к свободе. Он понимает, что, скорее всего, получит только один шанс и потому выстраивает более тщательные планы. Тем более что на карте стоит жизнь его друга.

На его месте Палпатин бы уже давно попытался бежать, несмотря на данное слово, оставив кореллианца гнить здесь, но мальчишка так не поступит. Он сдерживал себя и тем самым рисковал – что было очень предсказуемо - потому что попросту не мог бросить друга. Потому что по-прежнему был верен ценностям, с которыми Палпатину пока не удалось ничего сделать - хотя по его напряженности становилось видно, что джедай борется против этих укоренившихся ограничений, понимая, что они только мешают и стесняют его здесь. Вся эта сила - вся эта интенсивность духа, решимость и смелость - растрачивалась впустую на какое-то благочестие и чахлую сторону Силы, заставляющую молить обо всем, что ты получал от нее, и даже тогда позволялась только крупица того, на что ты способен в самом деле. Его джедай будет благодарен ему после того, как поймет это...

Когда Мара выходила из комнаты, мальчишка вновь кинул взгляд на открытые двери - на предполагаемую за ними свободу.

- Ты ошибаешься, если считаешь, что это я держу тебя здесь в плену, - начал Палпатин.

- Тогда отоприте замки, - Люк повернулся к ситху.

Палпатин улыбнулся:

- И куда ты пойдешь, джедай?

- Подальше отсюда.

- Побежишь назад к своему драгоценному Мастеру Джедаю?

Мальчик поднял подбородок, но ничего не ответил. Он редко заглатывал приманку в последние дни - он учился, когда нужно спорить, а когда позволить провокации пройти мимо. Ценные уроки для его будущего положения - Палпатин вновь улыбнулся.

- Он не примет тебя обратно, джедай. Не возьмет. Ты испорчен, и ваша связь теперь разорвана. - Мальчишка промолчал, и Палпатин продолжил - нанося удар, доказательств которого ждал несколько недель. Никакой лжи. - К твоей маленькой принцессе? Эта связь тоже разорвана, джедай. Она не примет тебя. - Мальчик остро взглянул на него, чуть заметно нахмурив брови, но вновь ничего не ответил. - Я говорил тебе, что однажды она спланирует твое уничтожение? Ты не верил мне. Мои шпионы сообщили, что она прибежала к своему Восстанию с рассказами о твоем происхождении и родословной. Ты, правда, думаешь, что сможешь возвратиться к той жизни?

- И как она узнала? – прозвучал требовательный напряженный голос.

Император расплылся в широкой улыбке, демонстрируя темные, испорченные зубы:

- Не суди меня слишком строго, джедай. Я преподношу тебе подарок, разъясняя, насколько ограничена была дружба находящихся рядом с тобой. Из страха они подавляли тебя. Вынуждали действовать так же, как они. И ты сдерживал и сковывал себя, скрывал свою силу, словно должен был стыдиться ее. Но когда им нужны были твои способности, они ждали, что ты в полной мере используешь их, не так ли? Они связали и заперли тебя в клетке мнимыми обязательствами и проецированными на тебя ожиданиями. Они требовали слепой преданности… и вот всё, что тебе дали взамен. Вот всё, что ваша дружба значила для неё. _Она _предала тебя, джедай, не я. Она одна знала эту информацию - и у неё одной был выбор, что с ней делать: защитить тебя или отказаться от тебя. И она выбрала. _Она _обеспечила то, что теперь никто не придет за тобой и никто не спасет тебя. Она оставила тебя, когда ты выбросил свою свободу ради неё.

Пока Палпатин говорил, мальчишка отвернулся и уставился на огонь; игра теней, мерцающая на лице, подчеркивала, как застыли его черты, как сжались челюсти. Замолчав, Палпатин долго ждал в тишине, когда его джедай осмыслит это предательство - это клеймо изгоя, поставленное теми, ради кого он с готовностью отдал бы жизнь. Это понимание должно было _сжигать_ изнутри.

И все же он сохранял самообладание, сидя спокойно и молча, не отводя глаз от огня.

- Там нет никаких ответов, дитя, - сказал ситх наконец, несмотря на то, что мальчишка молчал. - Ты в самом деле думал, что они помогут тебе, сыну их врага? Они судят тебя по действиям твоего отца. Ты виновен в их глазах в той же степени, что и он – точно так же, как ты был виновен в глазах джедаев.

Хмурый взгляд мальчишки стал глубже, выражение на лице - темным и штормовым… и в том лице Император впервые увидел резкие, жесткие черты его отца - холодный неистовый потенциал для опустошительного разрушения. От удовольствия Палпатин облизнул тонкие губы – наконец-то часы тщательно продуманных манипуляций начинали приносить плоды.

- Они были не нужны тебе, джедай. Они только мешали.

- Они научили меня всему, что, похоже, вы сейчас цените во мне.

- Я ценю способности, что находятся в твоей крови. Я ценю тебя за то, кто ты _есть_. Всё, что они сделали, - это попытались изменить тебя, твою естественную природу. И теперь мне приходится разъяснять это тебе – как ты заблуждаешься, какими цепями связан.

Люк медленно помотал головой:

- Нет. Это _вы _заблуждаетесь.

- А твой отец? Тебя не удивляет, что он видит с такой же полной ясностью то, что никак не увидишь ты? Поскольку ему точно так же не доверяли - хотя он верно служил им много лет. И в качестве единственной награды его пытались заставить шпионить за тем, кого он уважал. Они не доверяют никому из вашей линии, дитя. Ваша связь с Силой и упорство воли неудобны для них. Они предпочитают покладистых лакеев.

- Я не похож на него, что бы вы ни думали, - отверг мальчик с негодованием, начавшим стягивать голос.

- Я дал ему свободу и власть, которые он заслуживал. Они же только сдерживали и душили его.

- Он был _ситхом_, - сдавленно прошипел Люк, раздраженный подразумеваемой ассоциацией.

Палпатин мотнул головой, торопясь, пока его джедай захвачен мыслями и чувствами, питаемыми Тьмой.

- Он был чудом, наделенным необыкновенной связью с Силой, которую они не понимали - и потому пытались ограничить его так же, как это делали с тобой. Но их мелкие законы подчиняют только слабоумных и неспособных думать за себя. Правила предназначены, чтобы управлять массами – чтобы задушить необычное и исключительное и предложить поддержку и равенство слабому. Они пытались удержать тебя на своем непритязательном уровне - но их законы не для тебя. Они пытались помешать тебе, ограничить и спрятать, набросить цепь на шею... но у них этого не получилось.

Скайуокер отрицательно покачал головой, но Палпатин продолжал, не обращая внимания на этот нерешительный протест, говоря низким настойчивым голосом, совершенно уверенным и гипнотическим в своем стремлении.

- Ты был слишком своенравным и диким, слишком сильным для того, чтобы управлять тобой. Да и как они могли контролировать то, что не могли понять? Они _никогда_ бы не смогли понять тебя… и ты хорошо знал это, хотя и не мог объяснить. Ты не знал, почему слышишь вой, похожий на завывания волка в ночи. Зовущий тебя вернуться к своей стае. Ты _ощущаешь_ эту примитивную тягу каждым фибром своего существа. Этот инстинкт пропитывает каждую клетку твоего тела. _Именно __поэтому_ Тьма отвечает на твое малейшее требование. _Именно поэтому_ ты здесь. Я говорил тебе - если бы ты был просто еще одним джедаем, я давно бы убил тебя, но _Тьма признает своё. _ Я понимаю тебя так, как никто и никогда не сможет понять.

Мальчик закрыл глаза, закрываясь от слов, разъедающих душу непоправимыми сомнениями. Но он впервые не опроверг и не отказался от них.

- Загляни внутрь себя и увидишь правду - _почувствуешь _ее. Ты родился для Темной Стороны. Ты был создан ею. Судьба требует тебя - и ты разрываешь себя на части, пытаясь отрицать это. Ты так отчаянно цепляешься за Свет, но живешь ложью, и это разрушает все и всех вокруг тебя.

- Лжец … - прошептал Люк, больше в глухой надежде, чем в обвинении.

- Тогда где они сейчас, друг мой? Все те, кто стремился использовать тебя? Их нет здесь. Когда они увидели, что упустили свой шанс, они отвернулись от тебя и обвинили в том, что ты никогда не делал. И если ты не испытываешь к ним ненависти за это, тогда ты преднамеренно слеп. Если ты не хочешь возмездия, тогда ты лжешь - и мне, и себе самому.

Терзаемый возражениями и сомнениями, ни на йоту не смягчая выражения своего лица, джедай отвел взгляд.

- Чего ты хочешь – на самом деле - в этот момент? - надавил ситх.

Мальчишка вновь взглянул на него. Измученные глаза сверкнули пламенем, не имеющим ничего общего с мерцающим светом камина; это был его собственный огонь, дикий, безумный и жестокий - и он накормил душу Палпатина.

- Что ты чувствуешь сейчас, джедай? Что ты чувствуешь действительно в своем сердце? Скажи мне, что ты прощаешь их, что оправдываешь. Скажи мне, что их предательство не сжигает тебя. Скажи мне свою ложь… хотя мы оба знаем правду.

Люк оставался тихим, погруженным в себя, пытаясь не слушать. Логика и эмоции боролись друг с другом под обвиняющей тирадой Палпатина, питаемые страхом – настоящим страхом. Поскольку, если Палпатин был прав… даже если он просто понукал им… но что, если он все же был прав? Его предали? Использовали? …И судьба поместила его сюда – именно в то место, где он и должен находиться?

В первые минуты после того, как Лея спасла его у Беспина, он наивно полагал, что произошедшее там было самым ужасным событием в его жизни - что ничего уже не могло стать хуже. И теперь… теперь судьба вмешалась, чтобы доказать, как сильно он ошибался. Она забрала у него _все_ - друзей, убеждения, самопонимание, свободу - все было жестко отнято у него, и он оказался один. _По-настоящему_ один.

Ему оставили отца - чтобы разъяснить, кем он фактически был.

И оставили Палпатина. Его голос. Всегда жестокий, черствый и непреклонный.

Он всматривался в эти злобные желтые глаза, и слова подвели его.

Все, что он мог сделать в этот момент, - это встать и, шатаясь, выйти из комнаты, осознавая – _ощущая_ – удовлетворенную, самодовольную ухмылку ситха в спину.

.

.

.

Мара вздрогнула от того, как вскочил Скайуокер, отбрасывая книгу, в которую пялился все утро, ни разу не перевернув страницы. Быстрые, яркие и несопоставимые эмоции пробежали через его лицо, начиная с мрачного опасения и заканчивая чем-то похожим на возмущение и негодование, глаза сузились, челюсти сжались. На что он так реагировал, Мара не имела понятия...

Комлинк на ее ремне подал сигнал - что снова практически заставило ее подпрыгнуть, и пока она возилась, чтобы ответить, Скайуокер не сводил взгляд с дверей.

- Джейд, - произнесла она.

- К вам направляется лорд Вейдер, - приглушенный голос в наушнике ответил на все ее вопросы, кроме одного: _почему _он так реагировал. Почему он ненавидел Вейдера настолько сильнее, чем Палпатина.

- Принято, - она отключила связь, по-прежнему глядя на Скайуокера. Послышался глухой лязг отодвигающихся замков, сигнализирующий о прибытии Вейдера во внешнюю комнату.

Лорд Вейдер был единственным человеком, наравне с учителем, имеющим свободный доступ к Скайуокеру, хотя у Мары были строгие инструкции немедленно сообщать о его визитах Палпатину. При этом в ее обязанности входила срочная проверка ведения всех записей наблюдения - что, впрочем, делалось всегда и так, каждый час, каждый день.

Через несколько секунд тяжелые, прочные двери раздвинулись, и Мара услышала шипящий звук регулируемого дыхания Вейдера.

- Лорд Вейдер, - она слегка склонила голову, не опуская глаз.

- Коммандер, - он не соизволил даже взглянуть на нее, ступая в сторону в ожидании, что она уйдет.

Мара шагнула к выходу.

- Нет, Рыжая, останься, - быстро произнес Люк, пристально глядя на Вейдера.

Мара нерешительно остановилась, вынуждая Вейдера повернуться к ней.

- Она уходит, - подчеркнуто пробасил он, понукая Мару возобновить движение.

- Нет_. __Останься_, - отрывистый, напряженный голос Скайуокера вновь заставил ее в тревоге остановиться; однако, когда Мара повернулась к нему, его взгляд оставался на Вейдере. - Я уверен, нет ничего, что мой отец не может сказать при тебе.

_Отец!_ Мару ошеломила твердость, с которой он произнес это и, не сумев скрыть свой шок, она перевела хмурый взгляд Скайуокера на себя.

Вейдер медленно повернул к Люку свою пустую, безликую маску, но не стал ничего отрицать.

И смотря на них, Мара внезапно поняла настолько больше всего… о Скайуокере, о том, что происходило здесь, о большой игре, в которую играл ее мастер.

Но вместе с тем возникало еще больше вопросов: если он _действительно _сын Вейдера, то где он был раньше?

И что относительно его истории, его связей с Восстанием, с джедаями? Было ли всё это правдой?

Конечно же да. Она видела сотни чипов данных с информацией спецотдела, следящего за ним - о его прошлой и настоящей деятельности. Он больше года находился на вершине списка наиболее разыскиваемых Империей лиц - с первого дня, как они получили его имя. На момент его поимки на Беспине Мара знала о семнадцати независимых операциях по его захвату, финансируемых Империей – и это кроме их собственных совместных усилий, возглавляемых Вейдером… - его…

Мысли мчались, складывая все кусочки. Сотни чипов данных, бесконечные усилия и часы, посвященные поиску пилота, разрушившего любимый проект Императора… И наконец, когда они получили его имя - все вдруг изменилось.

Команда разведки, занимавшаяся им, была срочно увеличена в четыре раза за одну ночь, сформировавшись затем в специальный отдел, не имеющий больше ничего общего с другими подразделениями по антимятежной деятельности. Вейдеру поручили возглавить поиск…

.

Они не знали - они не знали о его существовании.

Она вспомнила слова Палпатина, когда он впервые пришел к своему новому джедаю - его очарование им, его предвкушение: "_Он __нисколько не похож на свою мать - только на отца_".

Его мать… кто она? И где она? Он вырос один на какой-то захолустной, пыльной планете Внешнего Кольца – если это правда? Снова одни вопросы.

Но одна вещь стала совершенно ясной – причина, по которой Скайуокер был здесь. Причина, по которой Палпатин так жаждал заполучить его с момента обнаружения его существование.

- Я что-то не то сказал? - хладнокровно спросил Скайуокер, глядя на своего отца.

- Да, - просто ответил Вейдер.

Эти двое оставались стоять на месте, отказываясь уступать друг другу. Между ними почти осязаемо трещал воздух.

Наконец Мара обрела дар речи:

- Я должна уйти.

- Нет. _**Останься**_, - властно повторил Скайуокер, и от неожиданного требования в его голосе Мара неловко замерла.

- Ей _приказано _уйти, - налитый свинцом тон Вейдера не принимал никаких возражений, хотя это, казалось, ничуть не беспокоило Скайуокера. Но теперь - теперь она понимала, почему.

- Кем? – вызывающе спросил Люк.

- Императором, - ответил Вейдер.

Люк тут же взглянул на Мару; его властное, требовательное выражение лица сменилось вспыхнувшим горьким сожалением, будто он только сейчас вспомнил, кем она была. Мара отвернулась, пытаясь избежать его взгляда и чувствуя сильное неудобство.

- Конечно, - произнес он спокойно, не спуская с нее глаз. - Вы ведь все делаете _в точности_, что он приказывает.

- А ты, значит, нет? - ответил Вейдер, возвращая к себе взгляд Люка. - Тогда, почему ты здесь?

Люк безрадостно рассмеялся и отвернулся в искреннем презрении.

- Вы должны уйти, коммандер Джейд, - сказал он наконец сухим, бесчувственным голосом. - Впрочем, я уверен, вы сделаете это в любом случае.

Слова ужалили её. Хотя Мара понимала, что этот упрёк нисколько не должен задевать её: у неё не было лояльности к нему и её не должно волновать, что он думает о ней. Её не волнует, исправилась она, _не волнует_.

Она быстро прошла между ними, крепко стиснув челюсти и опустив голову. Сердитая, взволнованная и задетая одновременно. Когда тяжелые двери закрылись позади, ее разум все еще приходил в себя от внезапного открытия. Мара медленно остановилась посреди длинного великолепного холла, не обращая внимания ни на множество глаз расставленных повсюду охранников, ни на камеры наблюдения, записывающие каждое ее движение.

Сын Вейдера… _сын_ Дарта Вейдера. Она сидела с ним в комнате, говорила с ним, наблюдала за ним и слушала его. Играла с ним в сабакк. С сыном Вейдера. И не поняла.

Не поняла, с кем она находилась.

А она, как считалось, была лучшей - профессионалом, обученным с детства улавливать каждый нюанс, замечать мельчайшие детали… и все же она не поняла.

Но они были такие разные... или не совсем – только несколько минут назад абсолютное требование в тоне Скайуокера заставило ее замереть.

Почему Император не сказал ей? Почему он не разъяснил этот один немыслимый факт, когда все остальное сделал таким ясным? Почему поставил перед _ней_ задачу охранять его, когда знал, как она относится к Вейдеру - насколько невелика ее симпатия к нему, насколько мало она доверяет ему?

Почему он дал ей возможность _узнать_ Скайуокера, прежде чем эта бомба разорвется под ней?

Ведь он понимал, что в любом случае наступит момент, когда она узнает об этом; возможно он настал немного раньше, чем Император предназначал, но эффект был практически тот же.

Как он любил свои маленькие игры. Это было так похоже на него - играть ради собственного развлечения.

Не спеша, она возобновила шаг – намереваясь проверить, что ее учитель знал о визите Вейдера. По правде говоря, не имело никакого значения, кем был её заключенный - он всё равно будет уничтожен, так или иначе. Потому что рано или поздно, терпение её мастера закончится, и он набросится на Скайуокера…

И разорвет на части.

Где-то, в какой-то момент, она забыла об этом - забыла, что у Палпатина был мотив, который не изменится. И понимание личности Скайуокера только подчеркивало этот жестокий факт. Палпатин сломает его или убьет, пытаясь сломать, - и любой связанный с ним, любой вовлеченный им, независимо от своего желания, будет втянут и погребен - побочным эффектом.

И это не должна быть она. Это _не будет_ она. Возможно, именно это и было уроком, который учитель хотел преподать ей - поскольку она сама, несомненно, забыла об этом.

Она ускорила шаг до военного темпа, сердитая на себя за то, что позволила осторожности подвести ее, пусть даже немного. Сердитая на Скайуокера, пробравшегося мимо ее защиты - и благодарная мастеру за разъяснение ее слабости – присущей любому человеку эмоции, особенно этой.

.

.

После того, как Джейд ушла, они ещё долго стояли в тишине, смотря друг на друга; выражение Скайуокера было нечитаемым, чувства скрыты и защищены – в чём-чём, а в этом он становился исключительно хорош.

Наконец Люк повернулся и спокойно прошёл к высокому окну, молча вставая к отцу спиной.

Вейдеру оставалось только стоять и наблюдать за ним, осознавая, что его визит уже перерос в конфликт и совершенно не зная, как рассеять его. Не зная, зачем он вообще продолжает приходить сюда.

Что-то приводило его обратно, более сильное, чем любые стены, возводимые мальчиком. Некая вызывающая привыкание потребность, более мощная, чем любое враждебное неприятие. Даже притом, что он понятия не имел, как выразить или даже назвать это, оно возвращало его сюда снова и снова…

- Люк…

Мальчик продолжал молчать.

- Кто дал тебе это имя? – спросил в конце концов Вейдер, заставляя Люка чуть повернуть к нему голову.

- Я… не знаю. Я никогда не спрашивал.

Снова потянулась тишина….

Испытывая неудобство от долгого молчания и не зная, как продолжить разговор, Вейдер направился к дверям. И тогда услышал очень тихий голос сына:

- Каким было… твое имя?

- Что? - он слышал вопрос, но был настолько не уверен, как с ним быть, что буквально застыл на месте.

Оставаясь у окна и глядя на опускающийся сумрак, его сын повторил:

-Твое имя?

Вейдер молчал в течение долгих секунд.

- Энакин. Энакин Скайуокер.

Прошла целая жизнь с тех пор, как он произносил это имя, с тех пор как он даже думал о нем - длиною в жизнь его сына.

Он чувствовал себя очень неудобно, говоря это - неуклюже и неестественно. И чувствовал что-то еще, что-то более глубокое, похожее на сожаление…

От того, что открыл свое имя сыну при таких обстоятельствах: словно сделал признание, что он больше не тот человек, которым когда-то был. Не тот человек, которым его сын гордился бы.

Несмотря на то, что Люк стоял, наполовину отвернувшись, Вейдер видел, как его губы повторяют фамилию и понял, что до сих пор сын даже не знал, была она его настоящей фамилией или же просто очередной ложью - одной из многих.

- Ты… служил Императору, когда я родился? - голос снова был тих, не передавая ни одной эмоции, которые Вейдер так ясно читал в Силе. Отчаянная жажда знать правду, сдерживаемая колеблющимся нежеланием… и страхом. Страхом, что это знание потянет и потащит его вниз - туда, куда он не хотел. И все эти чувства искривлялись через жестокое внутреннее опустошение, через еще открытые и кровоточащие раны.

- Да. - Что ещё он мог ответить?

Волна горячего сожаления наполнила Силу, останавливая дыхание Вейдера, хотя внешне Люк только очень медленно кивнул, все так же стоя спиной к отцу.

- У меня была… - Люк не договорил. Но в этом и не было необходимости. _Надежда_.

Надежда... на что?

Что тот Энакин был жив, пусть и недолго, на момент его рождения. Надежда, что человек, память о котором он лелеял все эти годы, был еще жив тогда. Его _настоящий_ отец.

Понимание пришло к Вейдеру не сразу, но было настолько сильным, что скрутило его изнутри.

Вейдер не был его отцом - им был Энакин Скайуокер.

И Вейдер уничтожил того человека - предал и разрушил его. Добровольно пожертвовав Энакином ради мощи Дарта Вейдера, которой он владел теперь без всякого сожаления.

- Я делал то, во что верил. Верил, что это правильно, - пророкотал он басом.

Его сын вновь слегка обернулся, но глаза не поднял.

- И до сих пор поступаешь так?

Это было предложение перемирия. Не понимания или принятия и, безусловно, не примирения. Но предложение попытаться найти какую-то среднюю позицию для начала. До этой минуты Вейдер даже не осознавал, как отчаянно хотел этого. Возможность свободно разговаривать с Люком походила на дождь в глубокой пустыне.

И он так сильно хотел ответить «да» - чтобы ответить на это предложение, чтобы сохранить его. Чтобы сказать все, что его сын хочет услышать.

Но вместо этого, не желая лгать, он обошел вопрос:

- Почему ты уверен, что я не прав?

Наконец его сын полностью повернулся к нему, голубые глаза смотрели уныло и удручённо.

- Как ты можешь даже спрашивать такое…

Это был не вопрос, только скорбное искреннее признание величины пустоты между ними.

- Ты изменишься, - сказал Вейдер. - Придешь к большему пониманию своего места в галактике, своего права.

- Как ты? – горько поинтересовался Люк.

- Как я, - ответил он без сомнения. - Ты поймешь со временем.

Люк покачал головой.

- Я уже понимаю тебя - и это пугает меня больше всего.

Вейдер ступил на полшага вперед, злясь, что его сын _вынужден_ чувствовать себя так - чувствовать так из-за джедаев, которые сначала украли его, а затем пытались управлять им.

- Тебе не нужно бояться себя. Ты должен гордиться этим.

- Чем? - спросил Люк с искренним презрением.

Вейдер сердито посмотрел на него, не в силах понять это отторжение.

- Своей силой, своими способностями. Признай то, кто ты есть.

- Я больше не знаю, кто я… - прошептал сын, отступая назад, чтобы сохранить расстояние между ними. Одинокий, безнадежно запутанный.

Хорошо, сказал себе Вейдер. Хорошо, что мальчик начинает ставить под сомнение слова джедаев о нём и его предназначении. Вот он шанс, их шанс. Всё, что хотел Вейдер, могло быть достигнуто. И все же… что-то внутри него, не могло не откликнуться на мольбу души Люка.

- Ты - мой сын. И это никогда не изменится, - произнес он сильным, твердым голосом.

- Я чувствую себя потерянным… - Люк поднял глаза на отца в тяжелом, неохотном признании. – А ты хочешь лишь еще дальше потянуть меня от света.

- Я хочу привести тебя к истинному _пониманию_.

- Я понимаю, - ответил Люк, - я просто не могу согласиться с этим.

- Значит, не понимаешь. Император покажет тебе истину - он _заставит _тебя принять ее.

Люк опустил голову, впервые признавая возможность своего поражения, хотя бы частично.

- Он заставит меня повиноваться. Возможно. – Имеющее значение признание или только моментная слабость? Люк не знал: так много всего, в чем он когда-то был уверен, так много истин, на которых он строил свою жизнь, превратилось в призрачный дым. Но кое-что еще оставалось, то, во что он верил всем сердцем и душой. - Но я никогда не соглашусь с тем, что Палпатин прав - я никогда не поверю, что он делает что-то бо́льшее сверх простого удовлетворения собственного тщеславия и корысти. Никто не сможет заставить меня сделать это - ни ты, ни он. Никто.

- Ты просто...

- Нет. Хватит, - твердый голос Люка полностью подавил недавний проблеск хрупкого колебания. - Я больше не буду искать тебе оправдания, пока ты задабриваешь свою совесть и находишь причины для моего пребывания здесь.

Вейдер неловко замолчал, не зная, что сказать против этого исчерпывающего заявления, не желая сводить все к очередному конфликту.

- Ты должен уйти. Пожалуйста, оставь меня, - Люк отвернулся, унылый и отрешенный.

Сгорая от расстройства, Вейдер все же стоял на своем - не собираясь быть отвергнутым махом руки.

- Нет. Я не уйду - я не оставлю тебя.

Люк не поворачивался.

- Ты уже сделал это - двадцать два года назад.

- Ты был отнят у меня - _я __не оставлял тебя_, - Вейдер сделал сильный упор на последние слова.

- Я не говорил, что физически, - парировал Люк, нанося острую, глубокую рану и демонстрируя, каким изменчивым становится его характер.

- Я сделал свой выбор. И я поклялся, что не пожалею о нем.

- Что же тогда ты делаешь здесь? - проговорил Люк. Еще одно едкое замечание, брошенное так небрежно с невозмутимо спокойным лицом.

- Потерять тебя - _никогда_ не было моим выбором.

- Лишь привести сюда - было.

Еще один удар попал в цель без всяких усилий, с холодной режущей точностью, заставляя Вейдера задаться вопросом, не учился ли мальчик у Палпатина слишком многому.

- Я сказал тебе - я не жалею о своих решениях.

Люк пристально взглянул на бесчувственную маску, пытаясь найти за ней глаза отца, но видел только собственное отражение, темное и искривленное.

- _Я_ жалею о них, - прошептал он снова тоскливым голосом, сокрушая Вейдера в этот безусловно искренний момент своими быстрыми и резкими переменами. - Я надеялся… - он коротко рассмеялся без всякого намека на веселье, без всякого защитного выражения на лице, перетянутом горечью поражения, перейдя в одно мгновение биения сердца от острой презрительной манеры к полной открытости, сняв внезапно все свои щиты. - Так глупо… наивно, слепо, безрассудно. И каждый раз, когда ты возвращался, какая-то крошечная часть меня надеялась снова. Глупо - потому что все, на что я когда-либо надеялся, я потерял.

Он отвел взгляд, не в силах поверить, что сделал это признание своему отцу - но он был опустошен, исчерпан и утомлен от одних и тех же игр, идущих по кругу, с постоянно скрываемыми чувствами и намерениями. Что-то побуждало его к правде в эту минуту - говоря, что это был последний предоставляемый шанс.

- И каждый раз, когда ты возвращаешься, ты только напоминаешь мне об этом. - Люк обессиленно покачал головой, смотря на Вейдера мучительным и смирившимся наконец взглядом. - Я не могу больше продолжать это.

Люк ожидал хоть какую-нибудь реакцию от отца, какое-нибудь признание – любое вообще. _Что-то_, что дало бы ему понять, что он значит для своего отца нечто большее, чем только возможность для достижения целей.

- Тебе в самом деле плевать на меня? – еле слышно прошептал он.

- Ты - мой сын, - Вейдер не знал, что еще сказать.

Люк снова безрадостно рассмеялся, по-прежнему всматриваясь в маску - пытаясь увидеть за ней человека…

Может быть, он ничего не видел, потому что там ничего не осталось?

- Тогда не приходи больше, - сказал он, придавая словам весомую значимость простым, искренним тоном.

Внутри Вейдера все оборвалось – от понимания, что его сын принял только что некое всеобъемлющее решение. Тяжесть его слов уничтожила всю надежду. Однако Вейдер не сделал ни одного движения, передающего его чувства - слишком гордый, чтобы показать свою слабость, даже сейчас. Люк держал его взгляд в течение долгих секунд, прежде чем отвернуться. И не представляя, что еще можно сделать, дабы закрыть брешь между ними, Вейдер молча повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Люк стоял неподвижно, с натянутой, напряженной спиной, наблюдая в окне отражение своего отца - наблюдая, как тот тихо смотрит на него, как разворачивается и уходит. Тогда он расслабился, но не обернулся, зная, где скрыты камеры – и не желая разделять с ними этот крайне личный момент.

Долгое время он стоял так, уставившись в темноту.

.

Вейдер шагал прочь, еле сдерживая эмоции, потрясенный заявлением своего сына, сказанным с таким непримиримым убеждением.

Несмотря на то, что он уже знал, Вейдер только сейчас понял, как сильно Люк лелеял и дорожил памятью своего отца - добродетельного джедая, боровшегося за те же свободу и справедливость, что и Люк. Как сильно он восхищался им, уважал и любил.

Как сильно он теперь ненавидит его. Презирает и чувствует отвращение.

Только сейчас Вейдер понял, как разрушающе подействовали на сына слова, сказанные им на Беспине. В одно единственное мгновение он уничтожил в сознании Люка все опоры и убеждения, раскалывая основание, на котором тот стоял и оставляя его с открытой, кровоточащей раной, которая никак не могла зажить.

Как Вейдер мог думать, что эту жестокую, изобличающую, переворачивающую жизнь Люка действительность можно изменить простыми словами? Что можно вернуть себе сына, чью душу он разрушил и чью надежду полностью уничтожил?

Но он не собирался брать всю вину на себя. Если кто и виноват – так это Оби-Ван. Ему показалось недостаточно обмануть и повернуть против Вейдера его жену, запутав ее нереалистичными идеалами, благочестием и самодовольными обвинениями. Ему было недостаточно, что он привел ее сначала на Мустафар, а потом набросился там на Вейдера, раскромсав на части и оставив гореть живьем.

Нет, он ко всему прочему взыскал свою последнюю безжалостную месть - украл у него сына, не только физически, но и морально. Спрятал его, наполнил голову всякой ложью – точно так же, как сделал с Падме. Обеспечивая для Вейдера невозможность достичь своего сына даже сейчас.

Финальное карающее возмездие Оби-Вана за то, что Энакин бросил вызов джедаям.

Ему пришлось долго ждать, но как он должен был смаковать это ожидание, зная, что его месть обожжёт Вейдера со всей яростной силой мустафарского огня. Что он будет продолжать гореть каждый раз, видя сына, потому что он _ничего _не мог сделать, чтобы изменить это.

Раскаленная волна ярости хлынула через него, сжигая полностью чувство вины и раскаяния, любого признания своей собственной причастности к этому. Только Оби-Ван – _всё _Оби-Ван.

Он не мог простить Энакину, что тот встал между ним и Квай-Гоном. Никогда не мог признать, что Энакин был более силен, чем он. И он всегда сдерживал его, контролировал и стремился управлять так, как и говорил Палпатин. И когда Энакин вырвался на свободу, Оби-Ван забрал у него _всё__,_ что имело значение в его жизни.

И вот теперь этот последний беспощадный удар. Нанесенный прямо в сердце Вейдера. С холодным, жестоким расчетом.

Как отчаянно он ненавидел его в этот момент…

Вейдер остановился, неподвижно застыв в богатом, роскошном холле. Черный, похожий на вороново крыло плащ, обвился вокруг; темная фигура, укрытая тенью…

В этот момент - как он ненавидел себя.

.

.

.

Наступил еще один, бесконечно тянущийся в бездействии день. Люк стоял в длинном затененном обеденном зале, размышляя над сомнениями, семена которых так тщательно были посажены Палпатином. Возможно, эти раздумья в отсутствии какой-либо другой деятельности и были причиной того, что Люка оставляли в покое в течение долгих, тоскливых часов. После трех лет непрерывного адреналина, питаемого фронтовыми действиями в бою с более сильным противником, берущими каждую унцию его изобретательности и способностей, как умственных, так и физических, после трех лет его полной отдачи борьбе - только бы выжить день изо дня, час за часом - это вынужденное спокойствие было вялым, цепенящим мучением.

Игнорируя взгляды охранников, Люк долго и безучастно смотрел на главное здание Дворца за окном, вспоминая, как маленьким ребенком он наблюдал по холовидению торжественную церемонию завершения его строительства, вспоминая, как далеко и нереально для него это было, будто некая картинка в холофильме.

К тому времени, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, он исполнился решимости когда-нибудь увидеть эти шпили в действительности. Достигнуть Корусканта, столицы Империи, и встать перед Императорским Дворцом, смотря на уходящие в небо башни.

Чуть больше года спустя он встретил Бена Кеноби.

Бена, который с такой легкостью лгал ему. Смотрел в глаза и бессовестно лгал. Почему? Он мог бы сказать Люку правду – и верить, что тот примет правильное решение и совершит правильные поступки... Неужели Бен был такого невысокого мнения о нем, думая, что Люк не способен к этому? Что он не заслуживает такой веры?

_«А я верил__ тебе... Я бы умер ради служения твоему делу, но все, что ты сделал, - это лгал и использовал меня. Ты не заботился обо мне… как и все остальные. Все только использовали __меня.»_

Он медленно моргал, отрешённо смотря перед собой, пока небо полностью не стемнело, став в его глазах слепым пятном. А лгал ли Бен вообще? Конечно же это Вейдер и Палпатин лгали ему.

С какой стати он даже предположил такое о Бене? Люк знал правду - Палпатин изворачивал ее в своих собственных целях, но она все еще оставалась правдой, он просто не хотел верить ей.

Потому что, если он примет ее…

Это будет означать, что слабость, потянувшая вниз Вейдера, находится и в его крови. Что он потерпит неудачу. Что бы он ни сделал… его ждет медленное, неотвратимое падение во Тьму…

Бег от правды ничего не менял. Опровержение не было защитой. Казалось, что он просто бежит по все более сужающемуся кругу… и будет делать это до тех пор, пока бежать будет некуда. Но по-прежнему в тени его ждала реальность - в _его_ тени.

Здесь, так близко ко Тьме, она выла, как волк в ночи, и он слышал ее призыв - _чувствовал_ его.

Он вспомнил свои детские сны - ночной кошмар, постоянно один и тот же: он в черной, как смоль, ночной пустыне, во впадине каньона, слышит позади себя звук обсыпающегося по склону сланца, заставляющий сердце сжиматься и выскакивать от страха… и замечает едва-едва различимый силуэт, скользнувший в пределах его видимости, черный на черном.

Волк во мраке, охотящийся на него… Он помнил, как поворачивался и бежал, слыша позади себя бег по хребту каньона, стук когтей по камням, близкое - всегда близкое - частое и тяжелое дыхание, резкое и сбивающееся, переходящее в рычание по мере того, как оно приближалось, настолько близко, что находилось в его тени...

Люк заморгал, прогоняя прочь воспоминания, все еще достаточно яркие, чтобы сдавить ему грудь.

Неужели Палпатин был прав – и Тьма признавала то, что принадлежит ей?

Слишком много всего - слишком много, чтобы поглотить и усвоить все сразу. Слишком много, чтобы найти путь в одиночку. Он чувствовал, как все это жестоко перемалывает его каждый день; чувствовал, что его решимость колеблется и его опровержение слабеет. Какой был смысл в оспаривании? Кто слушал его? Даже он сам больше не делал этого.

Наполненный разочарованием и расстройством, он опустил взгляд. В глазах мерцало остаточное изображение окна.

Окно.

Слова Палпатина эхом отозвались в голове: _"__Тюрьма для удержания джедая__"._

Он снова взглянул на окно, пытаясь сморгнуть свою слепоту, уставившись на транспаристил и видя моноволокна, пронизывающие толстое стекло. В течение уже нескольких недель он изо всех сил пытался обойти одно единственное, самое большое препятствие в своем плане, чтобы выйти из этих комнат. Люк вновь внимательно рассмотрел тяжелое, небьющееся стекло.

И все же, почему он верил словам Императора, что эта тюрьма удержит его? Почему он верил словам Императора вообще?

Потому что это, наверняка, правда.

_Какая разница? Почему ты просто сидишь здесь и делаешь в точности то, что он хочет? Почему ты н__е борешься, почему не пытаешься добраться до Хана - почему ты не пытаешься выйти отсюда?_

_Куда я пойду?_

_Сейчас не имеет__ значения, где ты ЕСТЬ - имеет значение лишь то, где тебя НЕТ. Без разницы, говорит ли он правду. Правда не означает, что ты должен делать то, что он хочет._

Находясь наедине с мыслями, Люк впервые обдумал идею о том, что одной только правды недостаточно. То, что Палпатин говорил ее, не делало его правым. Он возмущенно нахмурился.

_Пр__авда не дает ему власти над тобой. Прекрати делать то, что он хочет. Начни сопротивляться._

Как?

_Просто СДЕЛАЙ что-нибудь_.

_Я дал слово._

_Ты дал слово, чтобы остаться. Слушать. Чтобы не пытаться бежать… Он придерживается лишь буквы сделки – поступи так же. Если ты фактически не пытаешься уйти, то просто... проверь теорию… Он играет с тобой в игры разума - не позволяй __ему этого__._

Люк взглянул на транспаристиловое окно с новой целью; стекло было абсолютно свободно от всякого преломления и искажения, мешая тем самым судить о его толщине, но это можно было сделать по тяжелой раме, скрывающейся внутри декоративного камня, ее противоположные стороны хорошо были видны. Довольно прочный, толстый транспаристил, более толстый, чем даже в больших обзорных иллюминаторах космических кораблей. Подойдя ближе и взглянув немного искоса против света, Люк увидел, что стекло пронизывают два слоя тонких прозрачных моноволокн, созданных из того же сплава, что и оконная рама, из которой они выходили.

У всех окон на звездолетах эти моноволокна служили защитой против взрыва, но обычно они делались настолько тонкими, что были невидимы невооруженным глазом и состояли лишь из одного слоя. Люк не помнил, чтобы он видел где-нибудь еще два слоя - фактически он вообще видел эти моноволокна только стоя очень близко к окну и только на самых крупных военных кораблях. Если они видимы с того расстояния, на котором Люк стоит сейчас, значит стеклянный щит как бы то ни было полностью неуязвим.

Необходимо было что-то способное перерубить эти волокна – само же стекло он, наверняка, сможет разрушить твердым ударом Силы, несмотря на толщину.

А можно ли только Силой перерубить и их? Почему бы и нет…

_Но __он должен убедиться__…_

Люк отвел взгляд, понимая, что простоял, уставившись на окно, подозрительно долго и теперь надеялся, что охранник в углу и тот, кто следит за ним по видеонаблюдению, подумают, что он просто смотрел вдаль - не заподозрив его ни в каком преступном намерении.

Но он дал слово…

_Не разрушай его тогда до конца - только… проверь__._

Хорошо, но в тот день, когда у него получится разрушить окно по-настоящему – если, конечно, получится - что он предпримет дальше? Выпрыгнет из окна и потом с балкона? С двадцатого уровня? Он вроде уже доказал на Беспине, что не может справиться с такой высотой.

И снова сомнения. Неуверенность в себе. Он _может_ справиться с такой высотой, на самом деле он тогда _справился_ с нею.

Но если и так, если каким-то чудом он сделал это - что из того? Здесь ему еще нужно будет пройти мимо явно очень сложной системы наблюдения, не имея точного понимания, где находится Хан и как до него добраться.

Он знал, что Хан находится в нижней части основы Главного Дворца. И… что каждый служащий там заработал свое место фанатичной преданностью Императору.

Безоружный. При таком количестве охранников «прогуливающихся» по Дворцу. Он прекратил свои попытки сосчитать их, когда счет дошел до двух сотен - точное число становилось уже формальностью.

Не было абсолютно никакой логики, никакой причины, чтобы ломать окно.

За исключением той, что он устал вестись Палпатином.

Устал сидеть здесь и ничего не делать.

Устал находиться под наблюдением и…

_Находиться под наблюдением_- под наблюдением камер и под наблюдением охранников. _Которых__ было так много, что их счет становился формальностью... __Слишком__ много охранников_ _- слишком много, чтобы их вообще можно было сосчитать…_

Ему не нужно выпрыгивать из окна - он может выйти отсюда через дверь… Просто спокойно выйти.

Люк слегка кивнул сам себе, вновь оглядываясь на транспаристиловое окно.

Ему обязательно нужно проверить свою теорию… но он должен скрыть эту проверку позади чего-то еще… позади бо́льшего заявления.

Глаза тщательно прошлись по огромной мрачной столовой и остановились на проклятом столе…

Он улыбнулся.

.

.

.

Мара шла по темному богатому холлу, направляясь от главной комнаты наблюдения двумя этажами выше апартаментов Скайуокера к информационному модулю несколькими этажами ниже, куда была вызвана Императором. Это был обычный марш от уровня Скайуокера до любого места - этажи, находящиеся непосредственно выше и ниже его апартаментов оставлялись пустыми, частично для безопасности, частично из-за чрезмерных укреплений, которые развернул ее мастер, дабы удержать своего драгоценного джедая. Хотя ей всё это казалось излишним.

Кроме странного, отдаленного контакта, который она иногда ощущала от Скайуокера, похожего на ментальный шёпот, она ни разу не видела ничего, что подтвердило бы веру ее учителя хотя бы в то, что Скайуокер вообще был джедаем, не говоря уже о том, что для его охраны требовались такие чрезвычайные меры.

Впрочем, узнав тайну его происхождения, она твердо решила не терять бдительности как по отношению к его способностям, так и по отношению к нему самому. И все же…

Даже сейчас, размышляя об этом, Мара знала, что несмотря на ее лучшие усилия, напряженность рядом с ним начинала спадать в ответ на его открытую, миролюбивую манеру поведения. Почему он был так… дружелюбно настроен? Он был опытным военным - таким же, как и она – и он _знал_, что ничто не заставит ее колебаться в кризисной ситуации; так что он пытался сделать?

Его искренний вид… беспокоил ее. Ей не нравилось это - не нравилось, что он заставлял ее смотреть ему в глаза.

Не нравилось, что она думала о нем прямо сейчас.

Мара видела, как менялось выражение его лица, как менялось все его поведение, когда рядом находился Император - да даже, когда просто другие охранники. Видела, как тут же поднимались его щиты. Было нечто, что он разделял только с нею. Нечто… волнующе подлинное. Искренняя попытка установить отношения - некую связь.

Но ничто и никак не объясняло ей, зачем он это делал. И так как ему удавалось каким-то образом быть и общительным и осторожным одновременно, она очень сомневалась, что когда-нибудь это узнает.

Осторожным... она вновь задалась вопросом о его прошлом, о том, о чем он никогда не упоминал; где, например, он обучался? Люк был примерно ее возраста – родившись во времена истребления джедаев. Но судя по тому, что он все же где-то обучался, он нашел способ для этого, нашел учителя.

Очень немногие существа были способны противостоять властному ментальному присутствию ее учителя, и все же он держался уже очень долго. Для этого был необходим хорошо натренированный ум - чтобы суметь концентрироваться, несмотря на тщательно создаваемую вокруг атмосферу хаоса и замешательства. Такая концентрация должна была отнимать много сил.

И исходящее от него спокойствие сильно тревожило ее, его открытость, его нежелание судить ее. Она была имперцем, его тюремщиком – это, как ничто другое, давало ему право иметь самое низкое мнение о ней. Однако через туманный контакт, что она ощущала от него, Мара никогда не чувствовала осуждения за это.

Такое сознательное отсутствие предубеждения против нее было непонятным, волнующим. Мысли ее учителя о ней всегда были окрашены недовольством и разочарованием, словно она постоянно не соответствовала его ожиданиям. В мыслях Скайуокера она чувствовала только… принятие.

Джейд понимала, конечно, что видит лишь поверхность - лишь то, что он позволяет ей видеть… но и в этом была та же честность, что пронизывала все их отношения. Тем не менее было похоже, что она смотрит на поверхность глубоких вод. И её влекло в эту глубину…

Она задрожала от холода, взглянув на покрытое облаками солнце, еще виднеющееся над зубчатым горизонтом далеких зданий. Ее срочно вызывал Император - вероятно желая сделать приготовления к своему ежедневному посещению джедая.

Мара не завидовала Люку: он был пойман в ловушку ее мастером - с только одним возможным исходом. И зная об этом, как он мог держаться, не падая духом? Какой был смысл?

Джейд молча разразилась проклятиями, понимая, что нарушила одно из своих собственных основных правил: назвала пленника по имени.

Мара остановилась у входа в информационный центр, ожидая, когда охранники откроют двери. Ее мастер даже не взглянул на нее, но тем не менее она поклонилась ему, прежде чем войти.

Палпатин пристально смотрел на ряд нескольких двух- и трехмерных экранов, спроецированных в пространстве перед ним; с места на котором она стояла, информация на них была не читаема.

Наконец он взглянул на нее сквозь экраны.

- Почему ты здесь, когда Скайуокер бодрствует?

Никакой преамбулы - он редко утруждал себя любезностями.

Мара нахмурилась:

- Мне доложили, что вы хотите видеть меня немедленно, мастер.

- Я предупреждал тебя никогда не оставлять его одного, когда он не спит. Всегда оставаться поблизости от его комнат.

- Охранники при своих обязанностях - один из них находится с ним в комнате, - осторожно ответила Мара, пытаясь не допустить в голос слишком раздражительные интонации.

- Он - джедай. Охранники нужны только, чтобы замедлить его. Остановить его в том, что он задумает, они никак не смогут.

Палпатин замолчал, и в наступившей абсолютной тишине Мара поняла, что он призывает к себе Силу.

Широко улыбнувшись и продемонстрировав желтые зубы, он произнес:

- Ах, похоже, мой джедай собирается сделать что-то довольно опрометчивое…

Последнее слово было заглушено громким ревом общей тревоги, заставившим Мару в шоке подскочить. Комлинк на ее ремне настойчиво заверещал несколько секунд спустя.

В досаде она оглянулась на мастера - казалось, его все это лишь развлекает.

_«Твоя ошибка, дитя. Пойди, исправь ее__.»_

Он говорил через Силу, поскольку рев сирены не давал произнести что-либо вслух. Проклиная все на свете, Мара развернулась, и, сломя голову, помчалась к апартаментам Скайуокера.

.

К тому времени, как она достигла его комнат, в прилегающем коридоре столпилось уже около четырех десятков вооруженных охранников, нацеливших свое оружие в сторону открытых дверей частной столовой. Мара протолкнулась через них внутрь, приводя в готовность собственный бластер. И попала в обстановку контролируемого хаоса.

В комнате было приблизительно две дюжины охранников, представляющих собой смесь дворцовой стражи с бластерами в руках и алых гвардейцев, держащих либо силовые пики, либо маленькие высокомощные пистолеты, обычно скрываемые под их церемониальными плащами. Все стояли к ней спиной, повернувшись к противоположной от входа стене, рядом с камином. Проталкиваясь, Мара взглянула направо и остановилась перед окном - бесценный старинный стол превратился в дрова для растопки.

Транспаристиловое окно было сильно выгнуто наружу, а его поверхность испещрена трещинами, настолько густыми, что стала полностью непрозрачна; разрушенные остатки держались только за счет сетки моноволокн. Тяжелая армированная рама частично деформировалась, в месте, куда пришлась основная сила удара, металл был разломан - но она все же удержалась, независимо от того, что ее поразило. Потому что, разумеется, это был не один стол - каким бы тяжелым он ни был, с его помощью невозможно было даже поцарапать поверхность. Нет, стол по большей части просто оказался _между_ ударной силой и окном – щит транспаристила мог выдержать трехступенчатый взрыв детонатора.

Мара думала, что такие меры сильно завышены, когда Император создавал эту тюрьму. Даже большие обзорные окна таких военных кораблей, как звездные разрушители, были сконструированы только против двухступенчатого удара.

Ее учитель всегда говорил, что Орден Джедаев был увядающим и слабым в управлении Силой, тогда как Тьма приобретала все большую власть, делая их неспособными восстановить баланс - но эта демонстрация грубой мощи конкурировала со всем, что она видела от Императора.

Впервые к ней пришла мысль, волнующая и тревожная в своих последствиях.

Равнялись ли способности Скайуокера способностям Палпатина?

Действительно ли он представляет угрозу?

Отвернувшись, она быстро проложила себе путь к переднему ряду охранников, найдя Скайуокера спокойно стоящим лицом к стене с заложенными за голову руками.

- Привет, Мара, - голос его был спокоен и почти что весел, словно он был удивлен спровоцированной им крайней реакцией.

Мара фыркнула: очевидно, теперь они называли друг друга по именам. Только откуда он узнал _е__ё _имя?

- Не хочешь отослать своих дрессированных нерфов? - предложил он.

Она почти услышала прошедший по комнате гневный шум.

И почти увидела, как он улыбнулся ему.

- Ладно, все успокойтесь, - сказала Мара как охранникам, так и Скайуокеру.

Его голова слегка повернулась влево, тон внезапно _полностью _изменился:

- Даже не пытайся… я серьезно.

Мара повернулась и увидела дворцового стражника в синем обмундировании, нацеливающего на спину Скайуокера специальное стрелковое оружие – чуть больше газовой трубки, с пусковой кнопкой. Охранник на мгновение заколебался, но затем вновь прицелился.

Послышался щелчок, дротик вылетел из пистолета быстрее, чем мог проследить глаз… чтобы остановиться, вращаясь в воздухе, недалеко от плеча джедая. Прежде чем у Мары был шанс среагировать, дротик дернулся в обратную сторону и пулей вонзился в незащищенную шею взвизгнувшего стрелка, отбрасывая его назад.

Этот транквилизатор был сделан на заказ генетиками Императора, чтобы воздействовать на Скайуокера в течение нескольких секунд, но охранник, естественно, был простым человеком, поэтому лишь успел выдернуть дротик из своей плоти и тут же потерял сознание.

Все подались немного вперед. И без того напряженная атмосфера повысилась еще на несколько градусов.

- Я думаю, все должны _успокоиться_, - сказала она твердо, осознавая, что ей в любом случае необходимо восстановить контроль; хотя где-то внутри начало тревожно шевелиться первое нервирующее предчувствие.

Внезапно она перестала иметь дело с простым заключенным - теперь она имела дело с джедаем. Каким-то образом, где-то в пути, она позволила себе отклонить и игнорировать этот факт, тщательно поощряясь повседневным спокойствием Скайуокера вкупе с его нежеланием открыто использовать Силу. Это был старейший трюк в мире - оставаться податливым и сговорчивым, чтобы привести врагов в чувство ложной безопасности. Она была и сердита, и смущена, признавая, что это сработало.

- Я спокоен, - в голосе Скайуокера звучал редко слышимый резкий тон, спровоцировавший новый всплеск адреналина в крови Мары. - Я предупреждал его не делать этого.

Убрав бластер, Мара сняла с пояса маленькую медицинскую капсулу, вынула оттуда ампулу и загрузила ее в инъектор. Затем она вручила его стоящему рядом охраннику и указала головой на джедая. Сама она отступила, вновь доставая и нацеливая оружие.

- Нет, - произнес Скайуокер, чуть повернув к ней голову. - Ты сделаешь это.

Мара настороженно нахмурилась:

- Почему?

- Потому что я доверяю тебе.

Это было самое странное, что можно было сказать в данных обстоятельствах, но звучало необъяснимо правдиво, заставив Мару почувствовать себя крайне неловко.

Но она вызывающе подняла подбородок, словно он предложил ей сложную задачу, вручила свой бластер охраннику, взяла инъектор и шагнула вперед, прекрасно понимая, что если он захочет убить ее, никто не успеет помешать этому. Но, судя по поврежденному окну, если бы он хотел убить ее, он мог это сделать давным-давно.

И только приблизившись к нему, Мара поняла, что у нее совсем другая проблема.

Стиснув зубы, она вплотную подошла к его спине, взяла за левую руку и потянула к себе без всякого сопротивления с его стороны, одновременно опираясь на него всем весом - прижимая к стене и нажимая ступней так, что если бы он попытался обернуться, она смогла бы повалить его. Затем она повернула его податливое запястье, подняла тонкую ткань рукава и поднесла иглу к вене, понимая, что от напряжения момента у нее дрожат руки, заставляя трястись и наконечник иглы.

- Проклятье!

- Все в порядке, Мара, - он чуть повернул голову, говоря очень тихим, для нее одной, голосом.

- _Заткнись!_ - яростно прошептала она, не зная, почему все это так сильно задевает ее. Это не был страх, это было… она моргнула, пытаясь сдержать расстройство от нахлынувших противоречивых эмоций, пытаясь не думать обо всем этом.

Игла скользнула в вену, окрасив содержимое инъектора мутным алым цветом за мгновение до того, как она нажала на поршень. Несколько секунд спустя Джейд почувствовала, как его мускулы начали расслабляться. Понимая, что теряет сознание, он облокотился правой рукой на стену, чтобы не упасть; тело быстро слабело, дыхание стало медленным.

Не зная, зачем она это делает, Мара подхватила его за руку и, удерживая, мягко скользнула вместе с ним на колени. Глаза его уже затуманились и потеряли концентрацию.

- Почему ты доверяешь мне?! - срочно прошептала она, отчаянно желая знать ответ в этот момент. Он мягко улыбнулся, но уже начал «пропадать». Джейд подвела руку к его падающей голове, удерживая его взгляд. - Почему?!

- Я вижу… мимо… твоей…

Но глаза его уже закрылись, и она опустила Скайуокера на пол, садясь на корточки на расстоянии вытянутой от него руки.

Вспомнив, где находится, Джейд взглянула на наблюдающих за ними охранников:

- Вернитесь к своим обязанностям. Я доложу Императору.

Охранники потянулись прочь из комнаты, перешептываясь при разглядывании сломанного окна, которое совершенно выбивало их из колеи. У таинственного заключенного внезапно обнаружились способности, о которых раньше мало кто знал. И даже те, кто знал, признавали, что _слышать_ об этом, и видеть _доказательство _собственными глазами две очень разные вещи. Присутствие здесь джедая делало все явно очень тревожным.

Наблюдая за его дыханием и не осознавая уход охранников и течение времени, Мара качалась на пятках.

Как ему удавалось это? Как он пробирался мимо всей её защиты?

Волнующие эмоции, давно забытые и тихо тлеющие в глубине души, зажглись смутным шепотом его присутствия в Силе. Что она чувствовала? Когда закрывала глаза и ощущала этот рассеянный, неясный резонанс, что дергало ее мысли? Это было… сочувствие? Вина? Почему он делал это? Почему она _позволяла _ему?

Теперь, когда Мара осталась одна, невнятные звуки схватили ее горло, наполовину ярость, наполовину рыдание. Чтобы прекратить это, она сильно ударила его кулаком в грудь, хоть и понимала, что он ничего не почувствует, что так и будет лежать в этой неловкой позе, без сознания.

- Дурак! - обвинила она. - Ты дурак, раз доверяешь мне, Люк Скайуокер. Вот, что ты получишь! – Вскочив на ноги, Джейд отшатнулась от него, устанавливая расстояние между ними, ментальное и физическое. - Я воткну тебе нож в ребра, как только это будет нужно. Помни это!

Она шагнула к нему, намереваясь жестко и зло пнуть в бок, но замерла, не в силах сделать это.

Осознавая, что кричит на того, кто не слышит ее, Джейд наконец взяла себя в руки и переступила через тело Скайукера, не смотря на него - решительно закрывая доступ к этой крошечной уязвимой части своей души, которая так охотно откликалась на его гипнотически завораживающее присутствие.

Она не могла перестать чувствовать его – но она могла перестать с_лушать_.

Мара остановилась около разрушенных остатков оконного щита, сделанного из военного транспаристила, и провела пальцем по разбитой и растрескавшейся поверхности, отмечая, что многие из моноволокн фактически рассечены и полностью переломаны силой того невидимого удара. Понимая, что второй удар, вероятно, сломал бы окно полностью, открывая проем.

Она прикрыла глаза, потерявшись в мыслях и впервые испугавшись за своего учителя.

- Ты волнуешься слишком много, дитя.

Мара в шоке обернулась, ее и так раскромсанные нервы ужалило с новой силой. Император спокойно прошел через комнату и протянул руку к выгнутому ударом окну.

- Какой мощью он обладает, - голос был полон признания и восторга.

Когда Мара была моложе, ей доводилось видеть и других джедаев, конечно. Но не таких, как этот.

В первые годы Империи немногие оставшиеся в живых джедаи скрывались в маленьких группках мятежников, разбросанных по галактике без всякого реально организованного сопротивления, а к тому времени, как она заняла положение Руки Императора, их стало еще меньше.

Но она помнила их, обычно доставляемых во Дворец лордом Вейдером. Он словно хищник приносил добычу домой, своему Мастеру. Они держались день, иногда больше, прежде чем Император уничтожал их. Иногда Мару вызывали, чтобы она стала свидетелем их конца, чтобы поняла способности, которыми они обладали, поняла, как можно противостоять им, поняла, что такое вообще - находиться в присутствии джедая. Иногда он давал им оружие, иногда нет. Часто Император давал им лайтсейбер и обращал против них Вейдера - особое шоу для развлечения ее учителя.

Некоторые из них были более сильные, чем другие, некоторые были чуть старше возраста падаванов, и те, и другие сражались с отчаянной страстью. Некоторые были мастерами - те дрались и умирали со спокойным достоинством, хотя Палпатин утверждал, что это было несущественно – раз в конце все они все равно погибали.

Но ни один из них не обладал такой мощью; иначе они, безусловно, бросили бы ее против врага в свои последние отчаянные мгновения. И ни один из них никогда не обладал такой властью над ее мастером, становясь ведущей и навязчивой идеей, ослепляющей его к любой опасности.

Она чуть не произнесла это – чуть не озвучила свои страхи вслух. Чуть не спросила, является ли Скайуокер угрозой.

Но удержала язык за зубами, зная, что учитель расценит это как сомнение в его способностях - что было, конечно, недопустимо.

Палпатин резко отдернул руку от сломанного окна; на кончике бледного, как полотно, пальца появилась крошечная алая капля.

Мара смотрела на нее, красно-рубиновую на белом. Глубоко тревожное зрелище, никогда прежде она не видела крови своего мастера.

Эта темная капелька крови на бледной коже потянула ее сознание к обволакивающей сверхъестественной неподвижности, как будто само время прекратило существовать …

… … …

… … … … … … …

_Что-то__… Что-то приближалось, похожее на шторм, бушующий в ночи; темные тучи, стирающие лунный свет._

_Двуличие, предательство… лояльности, которым брошен вызов, решительная преданность. Все в движении, неустойчивое._

_Все изменялось, даже она сама. Ничто не могло остаться незатронутым, сама судьба уступала…_

_Кроваво-красное солнце, холодное, как смерть. Оно тотчас разделилось и стало двойным в её затуманенном видении; тишина, шепчущая загадки:_

_«Сын Солнц…»_

_Небо стемнело, и солнце стало блекнуть, изменяясь в мертвенно-бледную луну, и она услышала - почувствовала - что-то дикое и первобытное в безысходности кромешной ночи, словно волка, бродящего во тьме…_

_Пепельная луна вновь зажглась кроваво-красным, с неба упала единственная алая капля, приземляясь в ногах_

_ее мастера, впитываясь в подол его длинной, соболиной мантии…_

…_Это мгновение, этот туго натянутый отдельный момент…_

_Многочисленное развитие возможностей запутывалось между собой, все будущее циркулировало в одном моменте._

_Одно решение, одно несгибаемое желание._

_Слабость, которая является __силой__…_

… … … … … … …

… … …

Завывание волка в темноте заставило ее резко вздрогнуть, рывком приводя к чувству реальности.

- Что ты видела? - голос учителя был мгновенен и требователен.

Мара медленно покачала головой – чем бы ни было её сюрреалистическое видение, оно уже рассеивалось в воздухе, как эфир, как сон после пробуждения.

- Я видела…, - она изо всех сил пыталась вернуть что-нибудь из своего видения, но только одно было в памяти, горело там, как образ, который остается, когда слишком долго смотришь на солнце, - …волка. Волка во мраке… на охоте.

- На охоте на кого?

Она почти что ответила: «_На вас__»_.

Но когда Мара открыла рот, понимание этого убежало от нее, как тот волк во мраке, и ей осталось только безучастно смотреть в пятнисто-желтые глаза ее мастера.

В конце концов она отвела взгляд, рассредоточено просматривая глазами комнату, пытаясь вызвать хоть какие-то моменты ясности. У нее был опыт лишь нескольких видений в жизни и все они были похожи: изломанные, фрагментированные, крайне реальные, но моментально рассеивающиеся в памяти, как только заканчивались.

Джейд помотала головой, и только затем обрела дар речи, вспомнив, с кем говорила:

- Я не знаю, учитель, я сожалею…

Она знала, что это рассердит и расстроит его – то, что ее способности так ограничены - поэтому попыталась быстро перевести разговор к другой, более достижимой задаче.

- Я распоряжусь немедленно заменить окно.

- Да, иди, - тон его был нетерпелив и раздражителен.

Мара поклонилась, оглянулась на лежащего без сознания человека и направилась к дверям, чтобы позвать охрану – но затем развернулась и, не поднимая глаз, кающимся тоном произнесла:

- Мастер... я приношу извинения. Я не должна была оставлять его. Он - слишком большая опасность, я понимаю это теперь.

- Только теперь? – знакомое жало разочарования в голосе.

Однако когда она взглянула на него, глаза и внимание Палпатина уже полностью сосредоточились на неуклюже лежащей фигуре его джедая. О ней было забыто.

16


End file.
